KYYHLL EXO
by LiaHyde
Summary: Un groupe d'amies françaises décident de s'amuser en créant un groupe et mettant en ligne un clip musical ... Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'elles soient repérées et prises en charge par la plus grosse agence de Corée du Sud ... [EXO] - ATTENTION cette fic est le produit d'un gros délire entre potes ! (Lemons présents et annoncés)
1. Prologue

Prologue

« - Ya ! Tu veux mourir ? » S'exclama la jeune française aux yeux bleus.

« - Ne te mets pas sur mon chemin si tu ne veux pas que je te bouscule... T'es tellement petite qu'on ne te voit pas arriver ! » Répliqua sèchement le grand Chinois.

« - Ose encore me tenir tête et c'est ma main en pleine figure que tu gagnera ! » S'énervait la Leadah française à vue d'œil.

« - Tu t'imagines peut-être que tu m'impressionnes ? » Se rebiffa le jeune Coréen.

« - Ya ! La gamine, ramène de l'eau par là ! » Ordonna le Maknae Coréen.

« - T'as des jambes, tu t'en sers ! » Répliqua la plus jeune française.

« - Eyh la grande perche t'arrête de tout ranger en hauteur comme ça ! » Se plaignit la petite diva française.

« - Mets des talons si t'es pas contente ! » Ironisa le rappeur Coréen.

« - T'es chiant avec tes gamineries putain ! » Râla la plus discrète des jeunes françaises.

« - Qui est le gamin de nous deux ? » S'emporta le plus âgé des Chinois.

La collaboration n'était décidément pas facile... Pourtant, tout portait à croire qu'ils s'entendaient bien... Devant les caméras... Derrière c'était l'enfer, aucun ne pouvait se supporter... Les deux groupes étaient les plus aimés du moment, mais leur union était catastrophique.

« - Répète un peu pour voir ! » Se leva le plus vieux des Coréens.

« - Tu fais pitié ! » Obéit la danseuse française.

« - Putain c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! » Pesta le fantôme français.

« - J'ai pourtant la preuve en face de moi. » Provoqua le danseur Coréen.

« - Ou est Yang Yang ? Quelqu'un l'a vu ? » Se tordait de douleur la plus âgée des françaises.

« - A ton âge t'as encore besoin d'un doudou ? » Se moqua le plus jeune Coréen de l'unité Chinoise.

« - Quand on sait pas cuisiner on met pas le nez dans la cuisine ! » Pesta la rappeuse française.

« - Tu oses mettre en question mes capacités ou je rêve ? » Gueula le cuisinier Coréen.

« - Hahaha très drôle t'as fait l'école du rire ? » Soupira l'expert en arts martiaux Chinois.

« - Au moins j'ai été à l'école moi ! » Se vexa le Bisounours français.

Les managers des deux groupes étaient désespérés que ça fonctionne... L'idée de la collaboration était bonne, ils faisaient tous des efforts pour les fans... Mais tous se marchaient dessus dès qu'ils n'étaient plus entourés de personnel du STAFF ou des médias.

« - Mais non pas comme ça crétines, ça ressemble à rien ce que vous faites là ! » S'arrêta le danseur Chinois.

« - Oh ça va monsieur le pro nous fais pas chier ! » Répliquèrent en cœur les cinq jeunes femmes.

« - Pas besoin d'être aussi vulgaires ! » S'interloqua la viande fumée.

Le directeur de la SME ne se déclarait pas vaincu, il ne voulait pas qu'un seul groupe de son agence ne s'entende pas avec un autre... Pour lui ils devaient tous fonder une grande famille, être tous comme frères et sœurs. Il décida donc de prolonger la collaboration entre les deux groupes. Il fit donc en sorte qu'une maison, assez grande pour tous les accueillir, soit acquise pas son agence. Une maison avec un sous sol, un rez-de-chaussée, un premier étage avec chambre et salle de bain pour les filles et un second pour les garçons identique à celui du dessous.

« - Je vais les tuer ! Je vous jure que je vais les tuer ! » - K -

« - Leadah, calme toi, ils n'en valent pas la peine ! » - H -

« - Ne niez pas que vous voulez faire la même chose ! Je ne vous croirais pas ! » -K -

« - Tu marques un point mais... Mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre pour ces abrutis... » - L -

« - Et pourtant on ne fait que ça... » - L -

« - Va y avoir un massacre... Un bain de sang... » - K -

« - T'es vraiment remonté hein ? » -Y -

Bien entendu les jeunes étaient tous aussi furieux les uns que les autres... Ils avaient déjà des difficultés à s'entendre lors de leurs heures de travail alors vivre ensemble ? C'était impensable pour eux ! Ils n'espéraient tous qu'une chose, des deux côtés, que la collaboration se termine au plus vite... Après tout, une chanson, un clip quelques émissions et concert pour la promo de tout ça et on n'en parle plus... Mais c'était trop demander...

Cette idée aurait pu être une très bonne, si les 17 jeunes s'étaient bien entendus... Mais malheureusement, et ce depuis le début de l'aventure, ce n'était pas le cas... Les managers avaient tout tenté, rien n'y faisait... C'était la guerre, les cabots contre les félines... Coups de dents et coups de griffes... Coups de gueules et coups bas... Jamais les studios et salles de danse de la SME n'avaient été aussi mouvementés...

Mais le pire dans toute cette histoire : ils étaient fans les uns des autres. Alors que c'était-il passé pour qu'ils aient ainsi autant de haine et de dégoûts les uns envers les autres ? C'est là que débute notre histoire... Juillet 2014, Séoul, Corée Du Sud. Les jeunes françaises, ayant créé dans un esprit d'amusement et d'amitié le groupe de KYYHLL, arrivent de France. La SME les avait repérées sur internet ou elles avaient mis en ligne leur petit clip fait avec les moyens du bord. Elles n'avaient en tête que rire et mettre en scène leurs petites histoires de groupe hors du commun, et au départ n'étaient même pas sûre d'accepter le contrat que proposait la grosse maison de production connue pour ses conditions de travail difficiles pour les Idols. Mais l'occasion d'aller en Corée du Sud et la magie du moment étaient trop belles pour s'en priver. French Girls in Asian World ~~~ ... Welcome!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Incheon – Corée du Sud – Nous sommes en juillet 2014, les jeunes françaises posent enfin les pieds sur le sol Coréen. Heureuses, stressées et fatiguées elles furent accueillies par leur manager et des gardes du corps, bien entendu la chose à laquelle elles ne s'attendaient pas était de voir des fans avec pancartes leur souhaitant la bienvenue et flash à gogo... Étaient-elles déjà si connues ? Malgré la quantité affolante de fans, elles réussirent à rejoindre ce qui était à présent leur van, sans difficulté. Une fois dans le véhicule le manager parla, assez lentement afin que toutes puissent comprendre... Bien entendu elles ne comprirent pas toutes, Yu étant nulle en langues, Lolly et Hell débutantes... Kailiana et Lena leur traduisirent alors les propos de l'homme en charge de leur carrière en Corée du Sud au sein de la SM. Elles avaient une semaine environs pour se remettre du décalage horaire avant de se mettre à travailler. Cours de danse, de chant, de théâtre... Enregistrements studios, émissions variétés et radios, tournage du premier clip... Leur emploi du temps était en effet déjà bien chargé... Une fois dans leur nouveau chez elle, un dortoir spacieux et certainement agréable à vivre, elles commencèrent à se parler en français sans prêter attention à l'homme qui était toujours avec elles et qui, du fait, ne comprenait plus rien. Elles ne prirent même pas la peine de vraiment visiter pour la plupart.

« - Oh cool les affaires que nous avions envoyées par colis sont toutes arrivées ! » S'exclama Lolly contente de voir les cartons avec son écriture.

« - Bon alors, on se partage les chambres comment ? » Demanda Hell en revenant d'un couloir qui devait mener aux chambres.

« - Comme vous le sentez les filles, libre à vous de dormir avec qui vous voulez... Y'a combien de chambre d'ailleurs ? » Répondit Kailiana en sortant de la cuisine pour aller dans le couloir que Hell venait de quitter.

« - Moi j'dors avec Yu ! » Se précipita Lolly à la suite de sa Leadah. « Eh mais y'a 6 chambres pas besoin de se prendre la tête... HELL ! »

« - C'était trop facile... » Sourit mesquinement la démone de la bande.

« - Mine de rien ça va être plus pratique... Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais y'en a une qui ronfle... Je l'ai entendue dans l'avion elle ne peut pas nier ! » Riait Lena en entrant à son tour dans le couloir.

« - Oh ça va hein ce n'est pas ma faute ! » Râla la Maknae.

« - C'était toi ? Et tu osais réclamer à dormir avec moi ? J'hallucine ! » S'offusqua la Diva.

Lena et Kailiana se regardèrent en souriant et retournèrent dans ce qui semblait être la pièce de vie pour prendre leurs affaires et se mettre d'accord avec Hell sur quels chambres elles allaient prendre... Laissant les deux autres se chamailler sans réel but, à part peut-être celui de se détendre un peu après un tel voyage. Ce qui fait qu'il ne leur restait que les trois dernières chambres quand elles se rendirent compte qu'il fallait qu'elles choisissent chacune la leur. Le manager regardait la scène amusé, il ne comprenait pas un mot mais se doutait de ce qu'il se passait en étudiant leurs réactions et visages. Il remarqua très vite que la plus jeune et la seconde plus âgée étaient de véritables pile électrique, que la Leadah et celle que toutes définissaient comme le fantôme étaient très proche et complice, et que celle du milieu était le petit démon de la bande. Il se dit alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'ennuyer avec une petite bande comme celle-ci. Quand les jeunes françaises eurent fini de mettre toutes leurs affaires dans les chambres (il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elles en avaient beaucoup et qu'elles les maniaient avec précaution), il les fit s'assoir dans les divans de la pièce de vie pour leur parler. Kailiana et Lena servirent de nouveau de traductrices pour les débutantes.

« - Si vous avez le moindre soucis n'hésitez pas à me contacter, vous pourrez remarquer que les placards et le frigo sont pleins de nourriture. Voici mon numéro... » Il nota alors son numéro sur un papier pour le tendre à la Leadah du groupe qui eu un mouvement de recul en voyant la main de l'homme s'approcher d'elle.

« - Merci Monsieur, mais... Comment fais-t-on ? On peut vous ajouter sur kakaotalk avec juste votre numéro ? Parce que nous n'avons pas de numéro coréen donc ... » Prit l'initiative de récupérer le papier, la discrète de la bande qui était assise juste à côté de la leader.

« - Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire... Vos nouveaux téléphones arriveront demain je vous les apporterais, en attendant utiliser le fixe qui est à l'entrée et dans chacune de vos chambres. Pour la fin de journée ça suffira ! » Restait-il, malgré tout, intrigué par le comportement de la jeune femme qui ne cessait d'être distante avec lui et évitait tout contact physique.

« - Deux téléphones pour geeker... Ca va être drôle ! » Sautillait Lolly ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler français, de peur de faire une erreur de vocabulaire ou prononciation.

« - Ah, et normalement demain soir vous aurez des visites... Certaines Idols de la SM sont fans de la chanson et du clip qui nous ont permis de vous remarquer sur internet... Il y a... Si je me souviens bien... Deux ou trois EXO, certains SHINee et Super Junior, TVXQ, f(x) et certainement d'autres mais je ne sais plus qui exactement... Enfin, en général ils ont tous adoré ce que vous avez fait mais ceux qui vont venir sont vraiment fans... » Souriait l'homme heureux que le groupe qu'il avait choisit de représenté soit ainsi aimé.

« - Oh SHINee ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur Yu et la Maknae.

« - Ca y'est on les a perdues... » Soupira Hell dans un coréen hésitant mais correct.

Le manager rit amusé par la nouvelle scène, deux qui sont fofolles, une qui soupire de désespoir et deux qui regardent en silence et souriantes. Il fini par les laisser se reposer afin de rentrer chez lui. Il repensa à leur rencontre, leur voyage en voiture et la discussion dans le dortoir... Il se demandait pourquoi leur Leader qui paraissait protectrice et câline avec ses donsaeng était si distante et refusait d'être touchée par le manager... Il tenterait donc de l'observer pour mieux comprendre son comportement... De leur côté les filles étaient retournées dans leurs chambres pour s'installer et vider les sacs et cartons qui étaient empilés. La plus rapide à déballer son ordinateur pour mettre de la musique fut Kailiana, qui ne voulait pas, pour une fois, mettre son mp3 sur les oreilles et du fait ne pas entendre ses amies en cas de besoin. Elle mit donc en route une playlist avec tous les genres musicaux qu'on pouvait trouver sur son ordinateur, bien entendu certains groupes ne plairaient pas à toutes, mais au moins il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Une fois ceci en route, et le son assez fort pour que toutes entendent sans que cela ne la dérange pour les entendre elles, elle se remit à ranger ses affaires, en commençant bien entendu par sa collection de CDs.

Lena eu pour première mission d'accrocher ses posters préférés, elle ne voulait pas ranger ses livres et jeux vidéo tant qu'elle voyait ses murs vides... Yu elle rempli d'abord ses étagères de toutes ses affaires, puis mis ses draps et y installa sa peluche adorée, une vache toute mignonne à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout. Hell commença par ses livres puis par ses vernis, autant dire que les deux collections ont vite remplis les étagères qui avaient été mises à sa disposition, le nombre de vernis qu'elle a en sa possession avait toujours fait halluciner ses amies, il faut dire, elle a de toutes les couleurs et nuances de ces dernières, il y a de quoi faire... Lolly rangeait les choses comme elles venaient les changeant de place jusqu'à trouver la bonne, elle ne prit pas vraiment le soin de ranger les choses une à une et préférait faire comme son instinct le lui indiquait. C'est en début de soirée qu'elles finirent toutes par sortir de leurs chambres, tous les cartons et sacs à présent vides. Yu ne se gêna pas pour montrer son mécontentement auprès de la Leadah, plus pour l'embêter que pour être sérieuse...

« - T'étais obligée de nous mettre du EXO ou du Super Junior ? Non mais vraiment ça m'a coupée dans mon élan plus d'une fois ! » Répliqua-t-elle alors que Kailiana venait de couper sa musique.

« - Fallait sortir ton pc ou ta chaine Hifi plus vite que moi si t'étais pas contente... » Souriait la plus âgée d'un air de défi.

« - Un jour j'arriverais à te faire marcher... » Déclara alors la petite Diva.

« - Je demande à voir... Elle a bien capté ton jeu, je ne pense pas qu'elle tombera dans ton piège... » Riait Hell en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« - Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir mais... J'ai faim ! » Déclara soudainement Lolly faisant rire ses Eonni de bon cœur.

« - Désolée mais moi je ne cuisine pas, je n'ai pas la force... » Se laissa tomber, Lena, sur un des divans.

« - La même pour moi ! » L'imita Yu sur le second divan.

Lolly regarda alors ses deux autres Eonni avec un regard suppliant. Elles décidèrent donc d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans les placards et le frigo avant de cuisiner un repas qui plairait au cinq jeunes femmes. En général que ce soit l'une ou l'autre elles préfèrent cuisiner seules, mais la fatigue était telle que cuisiner à deux leur permettrait de manger et aller se coucher plus rapidement. Une fois le repas à chauffer elles mirent la table en chantonnant des chansons qu'elles connaissaient toutes les deux. Sauf que l'une chantait en Chinois et la seconde en Coréen... Bien entendu les filles de l'autre côté du mur les entendirent et deux d'entre elles râlèrent... Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire chanter plus fort les deux fans d'EXO qui s'affairaient en cuisine. Une fois que tout fut près elles appelèrent les trois autres pour manger. Bien entendu la première arrivée fut la Maknae qui manqua même de louper son dérapage contrôlé et d'atterrir sur la table la tête la première.

« - Alors Jae Hwa~yah, elles sont arrivées tes petites protégées françaises ? » Demanda le manager des EXO unité K au téléphone.

« - Ne Hyung, je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que j'ai vu dans le dortoir... » Répondit le plus jeune des deux avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Comment ça ? Ce sont des pestes ? » Riait le plus vieux.

« - Non... Elles sont très complices, et certaines sont des piles électriques... C'était assez amusant de les voir comme ça... Je m'attendais à des garces justement... Tu connais la réputation des françaises non ? » Expliqua le manager des françaises.

« - Oui... Enfin, il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs... Elles ne sont peut-être pas toutes comme ça... Chan Yeol s'il te plait fais un effort et concentre toi sur tes pas de danse, c'est n'importe quoi là ! » Répondit celui des EXO tout en surveillant ses protégés.

« - Justement, il y en a une... La Leadah... Elle a évité tout contact physique avec moi et semble se méfier de ma personne... Pareil pour les gardes du corps, elle n'en a pas laissé un seul la toucher... C'est bizarre tu ne trouve pas ? » Demanda alors Jae Hwa se souvenant de la jeune femme à peine moins âgée que lui.

« - Mmm... Une fille qui évite tout contact physique avec les hommes... « VIERGE EFFAROUCHEE ! » Kai ! Concentre toi sur la danse et laisse moi parler au téléphone tu veux ! Non mais oh... Comme tu dis c'est étrange... Bah, peut-être que c'est la fatigue, ou juste le dépaysement, tu verras bien à mesure que le temps passera... Et les autres sinon ? »

« - Y'a une petite diablesse, une diva, une pile électrique, un fantôme... » Ria soudainement le jeune manager en se souvenant des deux scènes qu'elles lui avaient offerte.

« - Eh bah, tu vas pas t'ennuyer avec ça toi ! Remarque tu me diras, ça change de mes clowns intenables... » Répliqua celui qui, désespéré tentait de se faire concentrer les jeunes hommes du groupe.

« - Ouais j'avoue... Bon, je vais te laisser Hyung, j'ai de la paperasse à finir et j'en ai pour une bonne partie de la nuit je pense... » Soupira Jae Hwa.

« - Fighting Jae Hwa~yah ! Bon sang mais... Tu as choisis le bon moment pour raccrocher ça devient n'importe quoi là... A demain ! » Raccrocha le manager des K.

Le fait qu'il raccrocha rapidement et se dirigea vers les jeunes hommes calma d'un seul coup ces derniers. Ils avaient peut-être un peu abusé sur la partie de plaisir qu'ils avaient entrepris d'avoir pendant que leur manager était au téléphone. En effet les entrainements étaient très sévères depuis quelques semaines et de le voir au téléphone et donc perdre de son attention envers eux leur avait donné envie d'avoir un moment de répit. Ils se remirent donc à danser un peu plus sérieusement sous l'œil sévère de l'homme qui gérait leur carrière d'Idols. Comme ils s'en étaient tous plus ou moins douté en voyant le regard de ce dernier quand il eu raccroché, il fit durer l'entrainement plus longtemps que prévu pour rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient pris en faisant les idiots.

« - Hyung, elles sont bien arrivées alors ? J'ai hâte de les rencontrer, dans leur clip elles paraissent si naturelles et pleines de vie ! » S'exclama Chan Yeol une fois la séance terminée.

« - Je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser avec ces nouvelles arrivantes... » Sourit le manager en leur donnant des bouteilles d'eau.

« - Elles sont comment ? Jae Hwa Hyung a bien dut te faire une petite description non ? » Demanda D.O curieux.

« - Apparemment elles sont très complices, y'a une diablesse, une diva, une pile électrique, un fantôme et la leadah semble se méfier des hommes... » Répondit l'homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Eh bah ça va donner... » S'étonna Su Ho.

« - T'en sais pas plus Hyung ? » Demanda Kai intrigué.

« - Non... Bon allez, on rentre ! Demain vous commencez tôt votre journée et les M arrivent en Corée ! » Fit le manager en tapant dans ses mains pour les motiver.

Les jeunes ne se firent pas prier et se dépêchèrent d'aller se doucher et se changer avant de sortir de l'agence afin de rejoindre leur van et de rentrer. Une fois chez eux certains membres du groupe hésitèrent à monter aux derniers étages de l'immeuble ou se trouvaient les dortoirs des girls band... Ils rêvaient de rencontrer les jeunes françaises depuis qu'ils savaient que la SM avait réussi à leur faire signer un contrat. Ils décidèrent de manger avant, afin de leur laisser le temps de s'installer. Ce fut les trois plus rapides à manger d'ailleurs, chose qui au départ fit plaisir au cuisiner pensant que sa cuisine plaisait réellement... Mais quand il comprit la véritable raison il bouda un peu. C'est donc tous contents que Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol et Kai montèrent les étages de l'immeuble d'un pas précipité... Ils auraient pu prendre l'ascenseur mais rester cloués sur place leur était juste impossible. Ils arrivèrent au premier étage des filles, là ou se trouvaient les SNSD, ils montèrent encore et reconnurent la porte des f(x) et de BoA. Une fois au tout dernier étage ils virent le nom du groupe de françaises affiché au dessus de la sonnette. Aucun n'osait sonner, se poussant les uns les autres pour que l'un d'entre eux y aille. Il fut décidé que ça serait Kai étant donné qu'il était le plus jeune, il obéit, non sans ronchonner, à ses Hyung.

Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, ils reconnurent celle qui devait, normalement, être la Maknae du groupe. Elle les regardait assez intriguée et surprise de les voir ainsi devant la porte de leur nouveau chez elles. Arrivèrent à sa suite deux autres filles, lui demandant qui c'était et pourquoi elle ne disait rien. Un « Pas Eux » français leur échappa à toutes les deux, ce qui fit rappliquer les deux dernières qui restèrent un peu scotchées en voyant les trois EXO devant la porte. Eux étaient souriants comme jamais, surtout l'Happy Virus de la bande. Kailiana finit par bouger et dire à Lolly de les laisser entrer avant de retourner en cuisine pour finir de ranger les affaires utilisées pour le repas. Elle entendit alors tout le monde s'installer dans le salon, elle espérait que Yu et Lena ferait un effort pour se montrer courtoises même si elles n'aimaient pas le groupe... Elle se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec elles dans l'avion les menant en Corée Du Sud. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, les filles avaient beau être têtues elles savaient que si elles ne se montraient pas sympathiques avec eux elles en prendraient pour leurs grades... Et pas seulement parce que leur Leadah était une fan, mais aussi pour assurer une bonne ambiance entre les groupes et ne pas faire regretter à la SM de leur avoir fait signer un contrat... En effet se faire renvoyer en France à peine arrivées ici serait dommage... Bien entendu elles voulaient surtout s'amuser avant tout, mais vivre ici était un rêve qui se réalisait pour elles alors autant en profiter aussi ! Elle sentit une présence à ses côtés, et tournant la tête elle aperçu Lena qui la regardait suppliante... Elle avait besoin d'elle...

* * *

_**Bonsoir (ou bonjour ... Il est 1h du mat' passée donc bon xD),**_

_**Je tiens à re-préciser que tous les dialogues du prologue seront retranscris dans la fiction (qui est en cours d'écriture, j'en suis au chapitre 7), vous saurez donc qui dit quoi à ce moment là !**_

_**J'espère que ce délire que j'ai eu avec des amies à moi continuera de vous faire rire, personnellement, quand je me relis je suis pliée de rire ...**_

_**Bref ... Bonne lecture !**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

« - Non mais sérieux j'suis obligée de faire comme si je les appréciais et aimais leur musique ? » Supplia Yu à voix basse même si les hommes en face d'elles ne comprenaient pas un mot.

« - Yu... Ca ne va pas te tuer merde ! Tu préfères peut-être être désagréable avec eux et qu'une mauvaise ambiance s'installe ? Pour une fois, ne fais pas ta Diva pourrie gâtée et fais un effort ! » Ordonna Kailiana intransigeante.

« - Elle a raison Yulizh, moi non plus j'apprécie pas beaucoup leur musique, mais bon, il suffit d'apprendre à les connaître eux et passer outre tout ça... Sois cool quoi ! » Sourit Lena en espérant que ça aiderait sa meilleure amie.

« - Euh... Vous parlez de quoi ? » Demanda Chan Yeol toujours aussi souriant.

« - Yu se demandait pourquoi vous étiez ici, elle a du mal à croire... Comme nous toutes d'ailleurs, que vous êtes fans de notre groupe pourtant débutant et sans réel but à part s'amuser entre amies... » Répondit, souriante, la Leadah qui était restée debout derrière le divan ou étaient ses jeunes amies.

« - Yu Nuna, c'est vrai je t'assure ! Vous êtes extra, votre clip est drôle, votre chanson bien structurée et les paroles sont aussi amusantes que le clip qui va avec ! » Sautillait limite Baek Hyun sur son coin de divan.

« - Sans oublier la petite chorégraphie que Lolly a mis en place, j'ai réussi à la refaire, ça rend super bien en vrai, autant que dans le clip ! » S'exclama Kai un sourire aux lèvres.

« - Moi perso j'adore le rap de Hell, bon parfois ça colle pas trop au rythme mais la SM va certainement te donner des cours pour t'améliorer. Déjà, ce que vous avez fait comme ça en partant juste de vos capacités basiques c'est énorme ! » S'enthousiasma Chan Yeol qui parlait tellement vite que Kailiana eu peur de louper la moitié de ce qu'il racontait en traduisant aux filles. « Désolé je parle trop vite... J'ai oublié que vous étiez aussi débutante en Coréen... »

« - Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, les filles continueront les cours en plus des entrainements, Lena et moi n'avons besoin que d'un peu de pratique pour nous perfectionner en conversations... Donc le fait que tu parles vite aide pas mal en réalité » Riait la plus âgée de la pièce.

« - C'est vrai que toi, tu le parles surtout à l'écris le Coréen, avec Jin Kyung Eonni... » Sourit Lena en se souvenant les conversations Kakaotalk que Kailiana lui avait montrées.

« - Tu connais une Coréenne ? » S'étonna Baek Hyun.

« - Quatre, et un Coréen... Oui... » Sourit légèrement la jeune femme. « Mais j'y pense, nous on sert de traductrice pour Hell, Yu et Lolly avec vous... Mais Hell, toi tu nous serviras de traductrice avec les EXO unité M ! » Tenta-t-elle pour que l'attention ne se porte plus sur elle.

« - Tu parles Chinois ? La classe ! » La félicita Chan Yeol, son bias de l'unité Coréenne.

Gênée Hell lança un regard noir à sa Leadah, qui s'excusa d'avoir fait ça gênée elle aussi par la situation, et lui promis de se rattraper. Elle n'avait pas trop aimé être le centre de l'attention, elle n'avait jamais aimé ça de toute manière... Le fait de la tourner vers Hell n'était pas une bonne solution mais sur le coup c'est la seule chose qui lui soit venue à l'esprit, et elle s'en voulait. La conversation tourna pourtant assez rapidement sur un autre sujet, puis un autre, la présence des garçons se faisait moins gênante pour certaines, mais d'autres étaient encore un peu désarçonnées. Elles mirent ça sur le compte de la fatigue et de la timidité. L'heure vint alors pour les garçons de partir, ils les saluèrent et sortirent enfin du dortoir pour rejoindre le leur. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent certains sunbae de Super Junior rentrant de leur journée de travail. Bien entendu le fait qu'ils revenaient des étages des filles les intrigua et les plus jeunes se firent interroger par les plus âgés.

« - Vous ne trouvez pas exagéré de leur sauter dessus à peine elles sont arrivées ? » S'indigna Ryeo Wook.

« - On a pas pu résister, désolé Hyeong... » S'excusa Baek Hyun encore tout excité de sa rencontre.

« - Elles sont comment ? » Demanda pourtant Sung Min.

« - Sympas ! » Fit Chan Yeol tout sourire.

« - Timides... » Ajouta Baek Hyun.

« - Sexys ! » Termina Kai sur une note un peu trop enjouée au goût de tous ses Hyeong présents.

« - Ya ! Va pas tout gâcher en en draguant une toi ! » Ronchonna Baek Hyun.

« - En plus il me semble qu'à par une elles sont toutes plus âgées que toi... » Sourit Eun Hyuk.

« - De si peu... Elles restent toutes plus jeune que vous ! » Défia gentiment Kai.

« - Ah bon ? Kailiana n'a pas l'âge de Kyu ? » S'étonna Ryeo Wook. « Pourtant son signe c'est bien dragon non ? »

« - Elle est de Janvier 1989, normal qu'elle soit dragon comme Kyu Hyun Hyeong... » Haussa des épaules Baek Hyun.

« - Non mais sérieux les gars vous ne pouvez pas dire qu'elles ne sont pas sexys toutes les cinq quoi ! » S'indigna Kai.

« - Mouais... Bah elles sont Européennes donc ça donne un côté exotique... Mais sinon, de là à dire sexys... Belles ouais... Sexys... Je ne sais pas, pour le moment je n'arrive pas à juger ne l'ai ayant vu qu'une fois... » Haussa des épaule Chan Yeol qui n'avait en effet pas détaillé les jeunes femmes sur leurs physiques.

« - La même pour moi, j'ai plus essayé de voir quels genres de filles elles sont... Le physique ne fait pas tout ! » Confirma Baek Hyun.

« - On verra demain alors, connaissant les goûts de Kai niveau femmes... Je suis intrigué ! » Se frotta les mains Eun Hyuk.

« - Moi j'ai surtout envie de voir si les françaises sont aussi douées en cuisine qu'on le prétend ! » Déclara, sans surprendre un seul de ses compagnons, Ryeo Wook.

« - Vous croyez qu'elles ont ramené du vin de chez elles ? » Se décida enfin Kyu Hyun à parler.

Tous riaient à l'entente de cette question. Ca n'en étonnait aucun au final, tout le monde savait que ce dernier était accroc au vin Français et était resté, très longtemps, persuadé que « Vous Voulez Boire Un Verre Avec Moi ? » voulait dire bonjour en français... Ils discutèrent encore un peu, racontant leur journée puis les plus âgés de tous ordonnèrent aux plus jeunes d'aller se coucher aux vues de leur emploi du temps chargé du lendemain. Les trois EXO s'exécutèrent alors et rentrèrent enfin dans leur dortoir ou les attendaient les autres, dont Su Ho pas très content de leur disparition soudaine et si longue. Il ne manqua pas de le leur faire comprendre et les envoyer se coucher avant de lui-même y aller avec les autres. Demain leurs collègues allaient arriver et ils auraient tous les douze un programme plus que chargé à supporter. En plus de ça, même s'il n'aimait pas plus que ça la chanson des jeunes femmes, qu'il n'aimait pas trop non plus la facilité qu'elles ont eu de se faire remarquer par l'agence alors que lui avait passé 5 longues années, au sein de la SME, à se demander si un jour il serait choisit, afin de faire partit d'un groupe, il ne voulait pas que ses donsaeng aillent les fatiguer plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà de leur long voyage.

« - Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire l'hypocrite longtemps Kailiana ! Sérieux c'est au dessus de mes forces ! » Se plaignit Yu une fois les trois jeunes hommes sortis de leur dortoir.

« - Bon sang tu peux pas mettre de côté le fait que tu n'aimes pas leur musique et essayer de connaître les mecs qui se cachent derrière les Idols ? » Ronchonna Hell en voyant le manque d'effort de son amie.

« - Ils sont super gentils en plus, tu devrais essayer Eonni ! » Souriait Lolly encore un peu sous la surprise de s'être trouvée nez à nez avec trois des EXO.

« - J'avoue qu'ils sont drôles, même si leur musique laisse un peu à désirer... Enfin à voir comment sont les autres et s'ils sont pareils avec l'effet de groupe ! » Rajouta Lena.

« - Je crois que tout est dit, Yu, je ne te demande rien d'autre, donne moi un seul exemple d'ordre que j'ai pu donner en tant que Leadah ! Un seul ! Je suis certaine de ne pas être si exigeante qu'on puisse le croire... » Regardait-elle Yu lassée d'entendre toujours la même chose. « C'est quand même pas compliqué de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien entre les groupes bon sang ! »

Sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en souhaitant une bonne nuit à toutes ses donsaeng et ajoutant un je t'aime habituel à sa meilleure amie. Elle entra donc dans sa chambre agacée et pris son cachet pour le cœur avant de prendre ce dont elle avait besoin pour aller se doucher avant d'enfiler son pyjama afin de se coucher. Lena et Lolly la suivirent sans tarder, toutes deux tout aussi fatiguées du voyage qu'elles avaient parcouru pour arriver là ou elles étaient à présent. Il ne restait donc que Hell et Yu dans le salon. Yu n'était pas du genre à foutre le bordel, mais jouer les hypocrites n'était pas son genre, elle ne supportait pas qu'on le fasse avec elle alors pourquoi devait-elle le faire pour les autres ? Une longue discussion débuta alors avec son amie Bretonne. Hell comprenait son point de vue, mais Yu n'avait pas vraiment compris la réelle demande de leur Leadah, se faire passer pour une fan était trop gros c'est vrai, mais faire l'effort de les connaître en mettant de côté la partie musique était la moindre des choses. Il est vrai que parfois Kailiana essaye de faire la Leadah intransigeante pour rire, mais jamais elle ne donnait de réels ordres, c'était la seule chose qu'elle demandait : « Quel que soit le groupe qui est en face de nous, quoi que nous pensons de ce dernier, faisons en sorte de l'apprécier et d'en apprécier tous les membres pour garder une bonne ambiance et ne pas se faire rejeter, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous faire des ennemies ! Oui Yu ça compte aussi pour toi, moi la première je vais le faire avec les SNSD ! Tu peux bien le faire avec les EXO et les SuJu ! ». Ce n'était pas réellement un ordre quand on y repensait, mais plus un souhait afin de ne pas passer pour des pestes qui ne parlent qu'aux groupes qu'elles aiment bien.

Le lendemain matin leur manager, dont elles n'avaient pas encore vraiment retenu le nom, vint leur rendre visite afin de leur donner leurs téléphones coréens. En effet, il leur avait pris les tous derniers Samsung Galaxy S6 avec appels et internet illimités. Il les avait tous pris noirs afin d'être sûr qu'ils plairaient, elles pourraient par la suite changer les coques comme elles le désireraient... Il ne leur restait plus qu'à installer les applications dont elles avaient besoin et ajouter les numéros utiles à leur séjour dans ce pays. Il resta un moment à leur expliquer comment se passerait la prochaine semaine, les filles étaient toutes en train de l'écouter, deux de traduire quand besoin était, et de jouer avec leurs nouveaux téléphones afin de découvrir tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. La première chose qu'elles firent fut d'installer facebook, twitter et pour certaines kakaotalk... Une fois que le manager avait fini et que tout était comprit et accepté elles l'invitèrent à manger avec elles. Il accepta avec plaisir se disant que c'était l'occasion de plus parler avec elles en dehors du travail. Bien entendu tout le monde savait que l'emploi du temps reviendrait sur le tapis mais le plus important était qu'elles l'acceptaient dans leur cercle en le laissant manger à leurs côtés.

« - Alors dites moi, vous faisiez quoi avant de partir dans ce délire de groupe et atterrir ici en Corée Du Sud ? » Demanda Jae Hwa.

« - Études ! » Répondirent en cœur Yu, Hell et Lolly.

« - Atsem... » Répondit Lena en se retenant de rire en voyant sa tête, certainement surpris de cette synchro parfaite et non voulue.

« - Je finissais ma formation pour travailler dans l'aide à l'enfance. » Sourit simplement la Leadah qui s'était levée pour aller chercher la seconde partie du repas qu'elle avait cuisiné avec Yu.

« - D'accord... » Répondit alors le manager heureux de voir qu'elles n'hésitaient pas à répondre de leurs anciennes vies.

« - Et vous manager... Mince désolée j'ai encore perdu votre nom de famille... J'ai vraiment un souci avec les noms de famille moi ma parole... » Soupira Kailiana désolée de son oubli. « Vous avez toujours été manager à la SME ou vous faisiez autre chose avant de nous avoir à charge ? »

« - Park Jae Hwa, pas de mal ne t'inquiète pas, vous ne me connaissez que d'hier ce n'est pas méchant si vous n'avez pas encore retenue mon nom. Avant j'étais assistant voir secrétaire, il n'y avait de groupe à prendre en charge, à part quand un manager était malade et que je faisais un remplacement de quelques jours... » L'informa le seul homme à table.

« - Nous sommes vos premières alors ? » Se réveilla Lolly en sortant enfin le nez de son assiette.

« - Mon Dieu Lolly la phrase à double sens que tu viens de nous offrir ! » Éclata Lena dans un rire naturel et incontrôlable.

« - Pardon ? » S'étonna Jae Hwa ne comprenant pas un mot français.

« - Rien, Lena est partie dans son délire toute seule... Bien que j'avoue, son raisonnement n'est pas totalement faux... Lolly, t'es pas croyable... » Riait doucement la Leadah montrant un nouveau visage au manager.

« - D'accord, je ne vais vraiment pas m'ennuyer avec vous... Oui vous êtes le premier groupe dont je suis le véritable manager, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir croyez moi ! » Comprit alors le jeune homme en répondant à la question brisant le double sens de la question principale.

« - Dites, vous parlez anglais ? Ca éviterait à Lena et Leadah de toujours nous traduire... » Demanda soudainement Hell qui en avait marre de ne comprendre qu'un mot sur deux voir trois ou quatre si ce n'est plus...

« - Oh oui pas de soucis ! Désolé je n'ai pas eu ce réflexe, mais bon, n'oubliez pas que vous devez vous améliorer en Coréen quand même hein ! » Lui répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« - Pourquoi on a pas fait carrière en France hein ? » Se plaignit Yu dans un anglais presque correct.

« - Parce qu'on ne s'est pas fait remarquer là-bas mais ici ? » Répondit Lolly en haussant des épaules. « Et puis avoue que c'est amusant non ? »

« - Pourquoi vous avez toujours réponse à tout aussi là ? » Bouda alors la Diva.

« - Tu me rappelle vraiment Key là ! » Ria Jae Hwa.

« - Pitié, ne parlez pas de lui Oppa elle va vouloir faire un concours du plus pénible avec lui ! » Supplia Kailiana en finissant de manger.

« - Qui veut du gâteau ? » Demanda alors Hell en se levant.

« - C'est celui que tu as fais ce matin en attendant qu'on soit toutes debout ? » Demanda Lolly intéressée.

« - Oui ! » Avoua la concernée. « Mais fais gaffe je l'ai peut-être empoisonné ! »

« - Non merci alors ! » S'exclamèrent Lena et Yu à l'unissons alors que les autres en réclamaient sans même avoir peur.

« - Je retiens ! » Grogna la rappeuse en jetant un regard noir à son amie et sa donsaeng.

Toute l'après midi les filles eurent diverses visites, de groupes de la SME qui avaient aimé leur clip, et souhaitaient les rencontrer. Elles virent donc défiler dans leur salon les f(x), certaines S NSD, certains Super Junior, TVXQ et SHINee. Leur manager était resté toute la journée, trouvant plus sympathique de travailler sur la grande table de la pièce de vie que d'être dans son bureau. Il pouvait ainsi garder un œil sur ses protégées par la même occasion. Il en avait beaucoup appris sur elles et en était bien content. Il pu, en les observant de loin, remarquer des petits détails de leurs personnalités qui lui avait encore échappé malgré les conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec elles. Il remarqua alors les efforts qu'elles faisaient pour parler avec tous les groupes qui venaient. Lena et Kailiana traduisaient de moins en moins, les autres faisant l'effort de parler lentement et parfois en anglais pour être sûrs de se faire comprendre par les débutantes. L'ambiance qui se créait entre tous était agréable et c'était à ses yeux une des meilleures choses qui puisse arriver.

« - J'ai qu'une envie là c'est rentrer dormir ! » Se plaignit Chen alors que leurs managers insistaient pour qu'ils s'entrainent encore un peu.

« - Encore un effort Chen ! » Demanda, essoufflé, le Leader de l'unité M.

« - Ouais Chenichou, après quand on rentrera on t'emmènera voir KYHLL en récompense de ton dur labeur ! » Rit Chan Yeol voulant le motiver.

« - Elles sont arrivées ? » S'exclama Xiu Min se relevant d'un bon comme s'il était près à affronter une armée.

« - Oui hier après midi... Bon allez au boulot les gars ! Vous devez encore vous perfectionner pour la performance de ce week-end ! » Insista le manager de l'unité K.

« - Ne Hyeong ! » Répondirent-ils tous à l'unisson en se remettant en position de départ.

Ils dansèrent encore pendant une heure ou deux... Personne ne savait réellement au final car le temps semble passer d'une manière différente quand ils s'entrainent ainsi. Ils passèrent ensuite au studio pour le chant, les enregistrements commenceraient certainement la semaine suivante. Ils feraient leur comeback en même temps que les KYHLL débuteront réellement en tant qu'Idols. Il y avait donc des chances que les deux groupes voyagent ensemble pour leurs promotions respectives. Cela en enchantait certains mais pas les autres... En effet le groupe de jeunes femmes n'avait pas eu le même impact sur tous, et même si certains avaient promis de faire un effort de communication avec elles, en mettant de côté le fait qu'ils n'ont pas aimé leur chanson, il leur serait difficile de cohabiter avec elles sans réellement les connaître. La journée se termina en discussion divers avec leurs sunbae de l'agence puis par le retour au dortoir. Les trois jeunes qui avaient déjà rencontré les filles la veille embarquèrent ceux de l'unité M qui le souhaitaient au dernier étage. Cette fois-ci ils prirent l'ascenseur plutôt que les marches d'escaliers. Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir d'EXO, les deux Leaders s'étaient réunis dans la chambre du plus jeune des deux pour discuter du comeback et de tout ce qui allait avec afin de bien s'organiser et mieux préparer ceux qui étaient sous leurs responsabilités.

« - Vous les avez rencontrées vous ? » Demanda, curieux, le danseur Chinois.

« - Non... Il n'y a que les trois autres qui se sont précipités dans leur dortoir hier soir après dîner... » Soupira le Maknae.

« - Je croyais que tu avais bien aimé leur chanson ? » Demanda Lu Han, surpris, à son jeune ami.

« - Ouais j'ai bien aimé, mais de là à leur sauter dessus à peine elles sont arrivées... Je préfère attendre de les rencontrer au boulot quand elles seront remises du décalage horaire... » Répliqua Se Hun sans plus de cérémonie.

Et en effet les françaises étaient fatiguées et dormaient à moitié sur place, mais le fait d'avoir de la visite les forçait à ne pas le montrer. Elles avaient en face d'elles les trois mêmes jeunes hommes que la veille, mais aussi trois autres nommés Xiu Min, Chen et Tao. Deux étaient surexcités de les voir et l'autre timide restait un peu en retrait, un peu comme la Leadah des KYHLL... D'ailleurs elle se permit de s'éclipser un peu sur le balcon ou Jae Hwa la rejoignit. Il sentit très vite le malaise de la jeune femme, la distance qu'elle mettait soudainement entre eux alors qu'il avait réussi, ou du moins le pensait-il, à se rapprocher d'elle pendant cette journée passée dans le dortoir... Il ne bougea pourtant pas, ne voulant pas la forcer à apprécier sa présence, il s'accouda au balcon et regarda au loin, alors qu'elle était adossée au mur un peu plus en arrière. Lena ne mis pas de temps à les rejoindre et s'installa près de sa meilleure amie. Le silence se fit roi malgré la conversation des autres à l'intérieur qui se faisait entendre sans être excessive.

« - Tu es devenue bien distante d'un seul coup... Je pensais que tu m'appréciais un minimum... » Soupira le manager déçu.

« - J'ai peur des hommes... Être seule avec un ou plusieurs rend la situation difficile pour moi... Ce n'est pas contre vous Oppa... Et puis là, même s'il y a les filles... J'ai eu ma dose de masculinité pour la journée... » Finit-elle par avouer en en riant.

« - Je vois... Ne jamais te laisser seule avec un homme, je note, mais... Vous n'allez pas réclamer un manager féminin hein ? » Se surprit-il à demander, de peur de perdre son job.

« - Non ça va, vous en faites pas... Au contraire, je préfère que ce soit vous, en cas de soucis un homme est plus apte à nous défendre qu'une femme... Sans vouloir me montrer sexiste... » Fit-elle sans doute pour se faire pardonner d'être ainsi distante.

« - J'avoue quand on voit le comportement de certaines fans... Mieux vaut avoir un homme à ses côtés... » Lâcha Lena sans même se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute.

« - Tu parles Chinois, wouah c'est excellent, tu vas pouvoir communiquer avec les autres alors ! Hein Tao ? » S'exclama Chen heureux de cette révélation.

« - Ca pourrait être sympa, et t'aider à t'améliorer si tu veux... » Sourit-il timidement.

« - Merci... » Remercia simplement la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

« - Pourquoi ils sont sortis à votre avis ? Ils parlent de quoi ? » Les coupa soudainement Xiu Min le regard fixé sur le balcon.

« - Je ne sais pas mais autant avouer que je n'apprécie pas trop... Franchement elle me demande de faire des efforts, mais elle dans tout ça hein ? » Râla Yu en se levant pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, lassée de devoir parler à des mecs qu'elle n'aimait tout simplement pas.

Autant dire que cela jeta un froid, les garçons ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux et continuaient de fixer la porte du couloir qui menait aux chambres. Le choc passé, ils regardèrent Lolly et Hell qui semblaient ne plus oser dire un mot... Pourtant Hell ne se laisse pas facilement démonter et Lolly reste une pile en toutes circonstances. Mais là, elles savaient que Yu avait fait une grosse bourde, et il serait difficile de la rattraper... C'est à ce moment là que les trois absents jusque là réapparurent dans le salon, incrédules. Hell expliqua tout en français à sa Leadah et sa donsaeng. Les deux soupirèrent alors, elles adorent Yu mais le comportement de la jeune femme était non seulement irrespectueux mais aussi immature. Kailiana s'excusa auprès des garçons, leur expliquant qu'avec toutes les visites qu'elles avaient eues aujourd'hui elle avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Lena donna la même excuse et Jae Hwa demanda alors aux garçons s'il était possible qu'ils repassent le lendemain afin de les laisser se reposer... Comprenant la situation, et mettant le comportement de la française aux cheveux bouclés sur la fatigue, les 6 EXO présents dans le dortoir dirent au revoir et sortirent donc pour rejoindre l'appartement qui leur était attribué.

C'est là que, comme vous l'aurez tous deviné, tout commença réellement. Ils entendirent alors la voix de la Leadah à travers la porte alors qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur. Elle parlait en anglais afin que le manager la comprenne. Ils comprirent alors que Yu ne les aimait pas, sans même avoir cherché à les connaître, et en se basant seulement sur leur musique. Ils n'apprécièrent pas la blague, et montèrent furieux dans l'ascenseur. Le fait que la plus âgée prenne leur défense les toucha, mais la blessure dans leur égo était bien trop profonde pour que ça calme le tout... Bien entendu ils feraient des efforts, mais dans la limite du raisonnable et du possible. En attendant ils avaient besoin de rejoindre leurs amis et de s'occuper afin de calmer la colère naissante qui montait en eux, les paroles des françaises résonnant dans leurs têtes...

* * *

_**Hellooooo Everybody !**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eu le soucis de la page blanche et du coup j'étais bloquée de partout et n'osais plus poster mon avance (assez minime) ... Mais j'arrive de nouveau à écrire !**_

_**Merci à vous de me suivre, et désolée pour l'attente ... Je vais mettre à jour les fic en cours postée ici (pour celles avec lesquelles j'ai de l'avance).**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture !**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Non pas qu'elle était réellement en colère ou énervée, mais Kailiana sentait que si Yu insistait trop la rage allait monter ainsi que son ton et sa méchanceté. Chose qui n'était pas bonne à voir et pendant laquelle il fallait éviter d'être dans les parages. Elle n'était pas du genre à se mettre facilement en colère, mais là son amie avait été trop loin... Pourtant, une discussion à l'amiable plutôt qu'une dispute était sa priorité, mettre de l'huile sur le feu ne servait à rien dans toute cette histoire. La langue qu'elle utilisa n'était pas le français, elle voulait que le manager comprenne afin d'intervenir si besoin. Elle n'était plus la seule autorité à présent, et cela lui permettrait de ne pas se montrer trop sévère par la même occasion. Elle savait que Yu allait comprendre, son anglais n'était pas excellent mais étant donné les mots simples qu'elle voulait utiliser, elle était certaine que, tout le monde dans cette pièce, saurait ce qu'elle dit.

« - Il te prend quoi au juste ? D'habitude tu ignores quand tu as quelqu'un que tu n'apprécies pas réellement dans tes parages ! Je ne te comprends plus Yu... C'est la fatigue et le décalage horaire qui te font agir comme ça ? » Demanda calmement Kailiana.

« - Et toi ? Tu te permets de te barrer sur le balcon sans prévenir pendant que moi je dois faire des efforts pour faire croire que je les aime bien ! Tu peux parler et faire la morale dis moi ! » Lâcha, un peu plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, Yu.

« - Tu es sûre de vouloir jouer à ça avec moi ? Franchement Yu là tu dépasses les bornes ! C'est trop compliqué de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien ? D'apprendre à connaître des gens ? T'as fait comment pour nous hein ? Les pauvres n'ont rien demandé à personne ! Ils veulent juste discuter avec nous, nous connaître ! Et toi... Toi et ton attitude de bornée vous foutez tout en l'air ! Bravo je te félicite ! Non vraiment tu as fais du bon boulot ! » S'exclama Kailiana pour montrer à Yu que sa patience et sa gentillesse avaient des limites.

« - Mademoiselle a peur des hommes, alors elle fuit plutôt qu'affronter sa phobie ! Tu parles d'une leader qui montre l'exemple ! Non vraiment tu gagnes le gros lot toi aussi ! » Continuait Yu persuadée qu'elle n'était pas la seule fautive dans l'histoire.

« - Parce que je me suis absentée cinq minutes tu vas me faire toute une histoire ? Cinq minutes après avoir vu je ne sais combien d'hommes défiler, dans cette pièce, toute l'après midi ! Okay tu ne supportes pas Super Junior et EXO, et alors ? Ils restent des humains, comme nous, qui ont une vie en dehors de leurs carrières ! N'es-tu pas la première à dire qu'en dehors de SHINee Onew est certainement un homme agréable, à qui on peut tout confier et tout le tralala ? Je suis certaine que tu serais prête à apprendre à le connaître pour te faire une opinion plus poussée sur le sujet... Alors pourquoi, même si tu n'aimes pas leur musique, tu ne veux pas faire de même avec EXO et Super Junior ? Ne me réponds pas « j'ai l'esprit contradictoire » ça marche pas avec moi ! Là t'es juste une petite chieuse qui ne supporte pas que je lui ai donné un ordre... J'espère pour toi que je n'aurais plus jamais à t'en donné, parce que tu risques de le regretter ! » Lâcha Kailiana dont la colère commençait à monter légèrement face à l'entêtement de sa donsaeng.

Sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage afin de se calmer. Réfléchissant l'espace d'un instant elle décida de descendre présenter ses excuses auprès des six jeunes hommes qui avaient dû se sentir agresser et insultés... C'est donc sans mot dire qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain pour quitter le dortoir et commencer sa décente des escaliers. Comme elle était seule elle ne prendrait en aucun cas l'ascenseur... Une fois devant la porte du groupe de 12 garçons, elle inspira un grand coup et sonna. C'est Su Ho qui vint lui ouvrir, le regard du jeune homme se fit tout d'un coup noir et pleins de reproches, il lui referma la porte au nez en disant qu'ils étaient occupés. Un peu choquée la française resta sur place en clignant des yeux, se demandant si c'était du lard ou du cochon... La porte se rouvrit pourtant, cette fois-ci c'était Kris et Xiu Min qui étaient venus et sortirent dans le couloir avec elle... Son premier réflexe fut de s'éloigner d'au moins dix pas en arrière.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda simplement Kris d'une voix posée après s'être incliné devant la jeune femme.

« - Je... J'étais venue m'excuser auprès des garçons, pour le comportement de Yu... » Répondit Kailiana légèrement apeurée, après s'être, elle aussi, inclinée.

« - On vous a entendu prendre notre défense, merci... » Répondit Xiu Min avec un léger sourire.

« - Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je n'excuse pas son comportement... C'est ma responsabilité après tout... » Insista Kailiana culpabilisant un peu plus de savoir qu'ils avaient entendu la conversation.

« - Venez alors... Mais Su Ho risque d'être un peu agressif... Quand il a vu les visages décomposés des garçons quand ils sont revenus... » Soupira Kris en ouvrant la porte.

« - Je peux le comprendre... » Sourit timidement la Leadah de KYHLL.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, Kailiana enleva ses chaussures comme le veut la coutume Coréenne, puis ils entrèrent dans la pièce principale. S'y tenaient pratiquement tout le groupe, elle sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer et la température monter... Quelle idée avait-elle eu de venir seule comme ça dans un dortoir remplit de 12 hommes ? La peur commença à l'habiter quand elle vit que tous la regardaient intrigués. Elle vit Xiu Min aller dans un couloir qui menait certainement aux chambres, il en revint suivit de Kai, Baek Hyun et Chan Yeol... Su Ho lui débarqua, d'une autre pièce dont elle ignorait l'utilité, comme une furie. Elle eu peur, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il vienne la frapper. Mais Kris s'était mis devant lui comme pour l'en empêcher, et lui chuchota quelque chose qu'elle eu peine à entendre. Son courage s'était totalement évanouie, et elle eu peur qu'une crise la prenne sans prévenir...

« - T'accouche la française ? » Cracha Su Ho visiblement en colère.

« - Eyh, doucement Jun Myeon ! » Le calma Lu Han d'un ton assez autoritaire qui clochait avec son visage enfantin.

« - Je... Je suis venue m'excuser du comportement de Yu, elle a été trop loin, et la fatigue n'excuse pas tout... » Parla enfin Kailiana en respirant difficilement.

« - Ils ont tout entendu, elle n'a même pas cherché à les connaître, elle les juge sans savoir ! Tes excuses ne servent à rien ma pauvre idiote ! » Cracha de nouveau le leader de l'unité coréenne.

« - Eyh tu te calme s'il te plait ! » S'exclama Xiu Min.

« - C'est vrai, elle n'aime pas votre musique, elle n'a jamais cherché à savoir quoi que ce soit de vous, qui ressemble à quoi et fait quoi dans le groupe... J'avoue aussi lui avoir demandé de faire comme si elle vous appréciait un minimum afin de garder une bonne ambiance entre les groupes de la SM... Je voulais surtout, en lui demandant ça, qu'elle apprenne à vous connaître en mettant de côté le côté Idol de vos personnalités... Je me suis planté en espérant que ça fonctionne, je reconnais mon erreur, je l'assume et viens la réparer ! » Expliqua-t-elle d'une traite sans même reprendre sa respiration au milieu.

« - Bon boulot... Super Leader... Tu sais bien tenir tes membres ça fait peur ! » Continua, Su Ho, avec toujours autant d'agressivité dans sa voix et son regard.

« - Écoute moi bien petit con, je viens de me disputer avec une de mes amies pour prendre votre défense, j'aurais très bien pu laisser couler et attendre qu'elle se soit totalement remise du voyage et du décalage horaire de 8H qu'il y a entre votre pays et le notre ! En plus de ça je suis descendu vous présenter mes excuses pour une faute que j'ai à moitié commise en lui demandant de faire des efforts qui n'étaient apparemment pas à sa portée ! Ca fait partit du rôle d'un Leader, assumer ses erreurs, celles de ses membres et hausser le ton quand besoin est ! Il ne faut pas seulement donner des ordres et protéger son groupe ! Oh et puis au passage, n'oublie pas que je suis plus âgée que toi, alors tu seras prié d'utiliser la manière formelle quand tu t'adresseras à moi ! » La goutte d'eau en trop était tombée, la chanteuse française était plus qu'énervée et on sentait dans son regard et intonation de voix qu'elle était prête à faire un massacre si besoin en était. « Sur cet échange agréable et plein de philosophie je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée ! »

C'est les poings serrés qu'elle remonta les escaliers, hors d'elle... Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler de la sorte ? Elle n'était pas parfaite, loin d'être une Leader hors paire, mais elle avait fait de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien... Même si ça a dérapé on ne pouvait l'accuser de ne rien avoir fait. Les garçons eux étaient restés scotchés sur place, même Kris avait perdu son latin face à la scène qui s'était offerte à lui... Comment un petit bout de femme pareil pouvait avoir autant de charisme, alors que quelques secondes avant elle était plus que timide et semblait facile à casser... Le leader de l'unité coréenne, lui, poussa un cri de rage d'avoir eu le bec cloué par une femme qui avait moins d'expérience que lui dans le milieu. Se Hun et Lu Han ne purent s'empêcher de rire à l'unisson, vite suivis par Baek Hyun, Chen et Chan Yeol. Bien entendu ça ne fit pas plaisir à tout le monde et ils se firent enguirlander par celui qui, quelques instants plus tôt, avait crié sa haine.

« - Hyeong ! Tu ne peux pas lui enlever qu'elle a un caractère digne d'un leader quand même ! » S'exclama Chan Yeol entre deux rire.

« - Et puis, elle n'a pas tout à fait tord sur le point ou, tu dois utiliser la manière formelle avec elle Hyeong ! » Ajouta Se Hun.

« - Moi j'ai juste adoré la tête de Kris quand elle a commencé à s'énerver ! » Riait toujours autant Chen.

« - Et celle de Jun Myeon Hyeong était pas mal aussi dans son genre ! » Répliqua Baek Hyun riant toujours lui aussi.

« - Moi ce qui me fait rire personnellement, c'est le regard de tueuse qu'elle avait, je ne sais pas, ça ne fait pas crédible avec sa petite taille et son corps chétif... » Se calma Lu Han en regardant les autres qui souriaient ou lançaient des regards de travers.

« - Elle a le mérite d'être venue s'excuser, et de nous avoir tous affrontés... » Dit finalement Kai, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« - Ouais mais, même si elle est le leader du groupe et qu'elle assume la connerie de sa pote... Ce n'était pas à elle de descendre... » Fit doucement Tao qui était resté assis dans un des fauteuils en retrait des autres.

« - Quand je disais que ses excuses étaient inutiles ! » Lança Su Ho sur un ton victorieux.

« - Oh toi tais toi, ça vaut mieux pour le moment... Tu n'as fait qu'aggraver les choses qu'elle tentait de réparer... » Le regarda Kris, assez déçu de son compagnon de leading.

Une fois dans le dortoir Kailiana se retrouva face à Jae Hwa, le manager de son groupe, qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Elle fit un bon en arrière et poussa un léger crie, ne s'attendant pas à avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendait de la sorte. Il s'excusa et demanda ou elle était partie, qu'il avait failli l'appeler mais qu'elle avait laissé son nouveau téléphone sur la table de la pièce de vie. Cela l'étonna car elle était du genre à ne jamais quitter son téléphone... Fouillant ses poches elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pris son téléphone français au lieu du coréen... Se traitant d'idiote intérieurement elle finit par passer la porte d'entrée. Elle quitta de nouveau ses chaussures pour s'enfoncer dans le dortoir. Elle s'excusa auprès du jeune homme d'être partie de la sorte et alla dans sa chambre pour reprendre ses esprits. C'était beaucoup en peu de temps... Elle avait vraiment besoin de s'isoler et de mettre de la musique sur ses oreilles. Et afin d'être sûre que personne ne viendrait la déranger elle s'enferma à clef et ouvrit sa fenêtre qui était à l'opposé du balcon... Comme ça personne ne pourrait lui parler.

« - Elle ne vous a pas dit ou elle était partie ? » S'étonna Lolly.

« - Non... » Soupira Jae Hwa.

« - Laissez la un peu seule, quand elle ira mieux elle parlera sans doute... » Sourit Hell.

« - Ca, ça m'étonnerait grandement... Kailiana est du genre à tout garder pour elle... Là elle a du s'enfermer pour écouter de la musique, et qui sait, elle va peut-être même se mettre à écrire pendant des heures avant de ressortir. » Expliqua Lena certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

« - Et c'est moi la chieuse... » Ironisa Yu.

« - Je te rappelle à cause de qui elle s'est énervée ? » Demanda Jae Hwa sur un ton assez sec et remplit de reproches.

« - Ouais oh ça va hein... Je vais me coucher moi je suis fatiguée ! » Se vexa-t-elle légèrement avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

« - Bon... Je vous fais quoi ce soir ? Du chat aux oignons ou du rat à l'arsenic ? » Lança Hell sur un ton des plus naturels et sérieux.

« - Elle est sérieuse là ? » Sursauta Jae Hwa pas encore habitué au comportement diabolique de la rappeuse.

« - Je me pose souvent la question... » Répondit Lolly légèrement apeurée par le regard que lui lançait sa Eonni.

« - Personnellement Hell j'ai pas envie de manger du chat hein comme tu peux t'en douter... » Sourit Lena, jouant le jeu pour une fois...

« - Va pour le rat alors ! » Fit Hell en allant dans la cuisine.

Lolly hésitait entre avoir peur ou rire à la blague, le manager se demanda soudainement dans quoi il s'était embarqué et Lena tenta d'envoyer un message à son amie sur son kakaotalk. Même si son nouveau téléphone était ici, elle avait toujours son ancien avec elle. La leader ne tarda pas à répondre qu'elle finissait son paragraphe et venait les rejoindre pour manger... Elle s'était donc presque calmée, en écrivant et écoutant de la musique. La connaissant, le fait qu'elle n'ai mis aucune ponctuation, une fois son repas terminé elle retournerait dans sa chambre pour continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Enfin... C'était sans compter sur le manager qui, inquiet décida d'aller frapper à la porte. Il savait que ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée mais, il voulait tenter quand même, pour parler avec elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Kailiana visiblement à bout de nerfs, mp3 sur les oreilles et ordinateur allumé sur une page word ou des mots français s'affichaient, formant certainement ses pensées ou une histoire, posé sur le sol. Son regard étonné se posa sur le bureau vide. Était-elle sur le sol avant de venir lui ouvrir ?

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement en coupant sa musique.

« - Ou étais-tu ? C'est tout ce que je veux savoir... Tu es rentrée dans un état pire que celui dans lequel tu étais en partant... » La regardait Jae Hwa tentant de déchiffrer le moindre indice sur son visage ou dans son regard.

« - J'étais descendu au dortoir des EXO pour présenter mes excuses, et je n'ai pas été très bien accueillie... » Soupira-t-elle en sachant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas s'il elle ne parlait pas.

« - Quoi ? » S'étonna-t-il alors, ayant bien comprit qu'elle avait une trouille bleu des hommes.

« - Oui, j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie et me suis sentie agressée par le ton qu'à utilisé Su Ho en me parlant... Voilà pourquoi je suis dans cet état... Maintenant, désolée Oppa, mais j'aimerais être seule, je viendrais manger quand ça sera près... » Ferma-t-elle la porte sans le laisser dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

La fin de journée se passa dans le silence total, malgré les tentatives de Lolly pour mettre l'ambiance et celle de Hell pour les faire réagir à sa diablerie. Jae Hwa finit par quitter le dortoir pour rentrer chez lui, non sans inquiétudes pour l'ambiance entre les deux plus âgées de la bande... Les filles étaient pratiquement toutes couchées quand il passa la porte de son appartement une demi-heure plus tard. Il alla se coucher après avoir pris une bonne douche, demain serait un autre jour... Il devait aller à l'agence pour commencer à préparer la venue des jeunes femmes. Les salles étaient déjà réservées mais il devait encore vérifier de la paperasse. En effet, dans deux jours elles commenceraient leurs vies d'Idols à plein temps. Il s'endormit avec difficulté et des inquiétudes plein la tête... De leurs côtés les EXO dormaient déjà tous, et les KYHLL... Bah Yu, Lolly et Lena dormaient, tandis que Hell et Kailiana étaient en train d'écrire chacune de leur côté. L'une pour se calmer et que l'inspiration la submergeait, l'autre parce qu'elle n'était pas encore fatiguée et que l'inspiration était présente donc elle en profitait. Finalement Morphée appela la plus jeune des deux, tandis que la plus âgée elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil et continuait d'écrire toute la nuit. Ne sachant que faire d'autre.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le temps n'aurait pas pu passer plus vite... Les entrainements, les cours, les enregistrements, les émissions... Tout s'enchainait depuis un mois maintenant, et les filles avaient l'impression que leur arrivée, dans ce pays si mouvementé, ne datait que de la veille... Elles avaient réussi à se faire des amis au sein de la SME. Bien qu'avec l'emploi du temps chargé qu'on leur avait donné, elle ne les voyait pas souvent, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir se retrouver de temps en temps. Hell avait trouvé ses doubles démoniaques auprès de Sung Min et Kyu Hyun de Super Junior, Yu et Key passaient leur temps libre à embêter les autres, Lena jouait beaucoup aux jeux vidéos avec Chang Min de TVXQ et Min Ho de SHINee, Lolly adorait passer du temps avec Ryeo Wook qui lui préparait des bons plats et s'occupait d'elle comme une petite sœur, ainsi qu'avec Eun Hyuk et Dong Hae dans la salle de danse. Kailiana, elle, ne s'approchait pas des garçons, elle leur parlait oui, mais gardait ses distances... Par contre elle était très proche des f(x) et de BoA... Comme toutes les filles du groupe en soit. Avec les Seo Nyeo Si Dae c'est une autre histoire, elles se montrent très distantes avec les françaises, mais restent agréables et courtoises en toutes circonstances.

Comme leur travail leur prenait beaucoup de temps, elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de recroiser les EXO... Chose plus ou moins bien étant données les circonstances... L'album des filles allait sortir la semaine suivante, sur internet les fans montraient leur hâte, à l'agence tout semblait se bousculer... Il ne faut pas oublier qu'en plus de leur emploi du temps charger, tous les soirs un professeur venait donner des cours de coréen aux filles... Elles étaient fatiguées, mais au final n'avait pas vraiment le temps de le sentir... Quelque part, le fait d'être ainsi occupées leur plaisait, elles n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer et ce qu'elles faisaient les passionnaient. Jae Hwa avait aussi beaucoup de boulot. Mais il les surveillait de loin, adorant leurs moments de folie et leur complicité, les aidant quand elles en avaient besoin, autant pour leur début de carrière que pour l'apprentissage de la langue. Leur nouveau rythme de vie avait été difficile au début, mais à mesure que le temps passait elles se sont habituées et ont finit par s'y faire. Aujourd'hui elles avaient une réunion avec leur manager et le producteur de leur premier album. En entrant dans la salle, elles virent le groupe EXO, au grand complet, installé autour de plusieurs grandes tables mises au bout à bout. Il y avait aussi leurs managers et un autre homme qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Pensant se tromper de pièce elles s'excusèrent en s'inclinant, puis commençaient à sortir quand Jae Hwa arriva avec leur producteur Lee Jun Pyo.

« - Entrez les filles, on va commencer ! » Sourit-il en les voyants.

Surprises, elles restèrent un moment sur place, puis finirent par aller s'assoir. Un froid s'installa dans la pièce entière. Su Ho fusillait chacune des filles avec un regard assassin, chose qui n'était pas trop appréciée par ces dernières d'ailleurs... La réunion commença par les présentations de chacun et chacune, afin que tout le monde sache qui est qui. Elles comprirent donc qui était l'homme qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais rencontré avant... Le producteur du dernier album du groupe de 12 jeunes hommes. La réunion se passa sans anicroche, enfin, presque, les jeunes se regardaient de travers ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils étaient tous réunis... Y avait-il un rapport avec la dispute du mois dernier ? Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne faire une réunion que maintenant et ne pas en parler directement ? Non il y avait autre chose, mais personne n'arrivait à comprendre et ça les agaçait... Mais très vite le sujet principal de la réunion arriva, après être passé par les sujets : albums terminés, répétitions à gogo pour perfectionner, émission qui vont bientôt être tournées ect. Les trois managers ne tournèrent pas autour du pot, ils étaient debout devant les deux producteurs et les 17 jeunes gens et lâchèrent la bombe sans crier gare...

« - QUOI ? » S'exclama Su Ho en se levant d'un bon.

« - What the fuck ? » Laissa échapper Kailiana complètement désarçonnée.

« - Oppa vous n'êtes pas sérieux là ? » Espérait Yu.

« - Sung Hwan Hyeong... C'est une blague hein ? » Suppliait Su Ho qui était le seul à réellement s'exprimer du côté des garçons.

« - Non Su Ho, c'est loin d'être une blague... » Soupira le dénommé Sung Hwan qui n'est autre que le manager que l'unité coréenne.

« - Vous êtes les deux groupes les plus attendus du moment, les garçons pour leur comeback et les filles pour leurs débuts en temps qu'Idols... » Commença Hyun Kyun le manager de l'unité chinoise.

« - C'est une raison pour nous forcer à faire une chanson ensemble ? On ne se connait même pas ! » Râla de plus en plus le leader coréen.

« - Raison de plus, vous ferez connaissance comme ça ! » Sourit Jae Hwa fier de l'idée que lui et ses sunbae avaient eue la semaine précédente.

« - On va bien répartir les tâches, chant, rap, danse, ne vous inquiétez pas... On vous a pas mal observées les filles, vu que nous connaissons déjà les capacités des garçons... Kai et Lay vous serez les deux danseurs principaux masculins comme d'habitude, Kailiana et Lolly vous serez leurs partenaires pour le passage musical ou il y aura de la danse de couple... » Expliqua Sung Hwan.

« - Je vous demande pardon ? » Se leva d'un bon la leader française.

« - Quoi, elle a peur pour sa réputation de fille prude ? » La défia Su Ho.

« - Toi ta gueule ! » Répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. « Oppa... »

« - Kailiana, en ce qui concerne la danse de couple tu es la plus habituée... Lolly est votre danseuse principale et Hell votre secondaire, mais tu reste celle qui se débrouille le mieux dans ce domaine. » Lui sourit Jae Hwa comprenant son malaise.

« - Son petit copain est jaloux peut-être ? Il ne faut pas forcer quand c'est comme ça... Vaut mieux oublier l'idée non ? » Intervint Su Ho.

« - Jun Myeon... » Soupira Xiu Min.

« - Arrête un peu tu veux, tout a déjà été décidé, vous commencerez la semaine prochaine, la sortie de vos albums est reportée... Vous ajouterez tous cette chanson dans ces derniers. » Dit calmement, mais intransigeant, Sung Hwan.

« - Oppa... » Supplia Kailiana en regardant Jae Hwa.

« - On dirait une gamine sérieux... » S'étonna Se Hun en la voyant ainsi.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Kailiana... S'il te plait fais-moi confiance... » Lui sourit Jae Hwa.

« - Question stupide... Pourquoi danse de couples ? » Profita Lolly d'un moment de calme.

« - Tu comprendra quand tu verra les paroles de la chanson la semaine prochaine... En attendant, les quatre danseurs préparez des sacs avec rechanges et duvets pour une semaine, vous resterez tous les quatre à dormir ici pour vous habituer les uns aux autres. » Répliqua Hyun Kyun sans cérémonie.

« - Quoi ? » Sursauta Kai à la révélation.

« - Si c'est nécessaire... » Sourit simplement Lay ne se formalisant pas plus que ça.

« - Vous voulez les laisser tous les quatre ? Deux filles et deux garçons qui dorment dans la même pièce ? » S'étonna un des deux producteurs.

« - Ils sont adultes, ils savent ce qu'ils doivent ou ne doivent pas faire... Je pense qu'ils sont assez matures pour gérer la situation. » Rassura Jae Hwa.

« - Et connaissant Kai ils ont pas intérêt à faire un pas de travers... » Riait doucement Lena qui s'était, jusque là, fait discrète comme à son habitude.

« - C'est en partie pour ça qu'on ne s'inquiète pas... » Se retint de rire Sung Hwan.

Su Ho, furieux, quitta la pièce en premier à peine la réunion terminée. Les filles sortirent une fois tout le monde partit, excepté Jae Hwa qui les attendait pour les raccompagner au dortoir. Il s'en voulait un peu d'obliger la leader de vivre ça, mais il espérait que ça l'aiderait à vaincre sa peur... Ils étaient tous les six dans la voiture quand Hell laissa échapper un soupire. Tous la regardaient, dont le manager qui fixait autant la route que le rétroviseur. Elle avait un petit sourire discret sur les lèvres, essayant de cacher son visage à tous ses compagnons. Voir son ultimate bias en vrai l'avait totalement désarçonnée...

« - Tu le reverras Hell... Remet toi ! » Taquina Kailiana.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » Se reprit Hell remarquant que tout le monde l'avait grillée.

« - Mais bien sûr... » Sourit Yu.

« - Avoue tu jubiles de l'avoir vu de près ! » Ajouta Lolly.

« - Non mais vous vous faites des films de folie là ma parole ! » Répliqua la démone avec un air innocent qui ne trompait aucune de ses amies.

Elles riaient en cœur en la voyant faire semblant de ne rien comprendre. Bien entendu le manager, qui n'était au courant de rien, se demandait de quoi il retournait... Mais connaissant ses protégées elles ne lui diraient pas un mot de ce qu'il se passait. Une fois arrivés au dortoir les filles allaient s'occuper chacune à leur façon. Hell était partie écrire, Lolly danser, Yu lire et Lena jouer aux jeux vidéo. Kailiana sortit simplement sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette... Elle avait pratiquement réussi à arrêter avec l'emploi du temps qui ne lui laissait pas le temps d'en griller souvent. Bientôt elle n'en allumerait plus et ça la rendait fière. En rentrant de nouveau dans le dortoir elle remarqua que Jae Hwa était toujours là, à regarder Lena jouer. La sonnerie retentit alors qu'elle allait se diriger en cuisine, voir ce qu'elle pourrait préparer pour le dîner... Étant donné que personne ne se précipita à la porte elle se chargea d'aller ouvrir. Elle se retrouva en face de Chang Min et Kyu Hyun... Tous les deux souriaient comme des idiots et demandaient si Lena était là... Apparemment histoire de jeux vidéo, elle les laissa entrer et demanda s'ils restaient aussi à dîner. Chose à laquelle ils répondirent à la positive. Elle regarda son manager pour lui demander à lui aussi mais n'eut pas le temps de parler.

« - Oui, je vais t'aider à cuisiner si tu veux ! » Sourit-il alors que Lena quitta l'écran des yeux pour regarder sa meilleure amie.

« - Ca ira merci... Je peux cuisiner seule... » Répondit la leader.

« - On va être beaucoup tu es sûre que ça ira ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se tenait debout à quelques pas d'elle.

« - J'ai l'habitude de cuisiner pour beaucoup... J'ai déjà cuisiné pour plus ne vous inquiétez pas Oppa... Reposez vous ! » Insista la jeune femme en entrant dans la cuisine.

« - N'insistez pas Oppa... Elle s'est pas remise de la réunion, elle a besoin d'être seule... D'où la cigarette et la cuisine... » Sourit simplement Lena après avoir changé de jeu pour faire une partie à trois avec les garçons.

« - Il s'est passé quoi à la réunion ? » S'intrigua Chang Min.

« - Elle va devoir rester une semaine à l'agence H24 avec Lolly et deux des EXO, Kai et Lay... » Répondit Lena en pensant aux difficultés que rencontrera sa meilleure amie.

« - Dur, elle qui a une trouille bleu des mecs qu'elle ne connait pas... Vous avez été fort quand même... Lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à eux aurait été plus judicieux non ? » Demanda Kyu Hyun en levant la tête vers l'homme qui était en charge des française.

« - J'y ai pensé, mais nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour ça... Et puis, les garçons vont bien finir par s'en rendre compte... Ils ne sont pas stupides quand même... » Soupira Jae Hwa.

« - C'est mal connaître Kai ça ! » Rit Chang Min alors que la partie commençait.

« - Elle sera avec Lolly, pas seule... Je n'aurais pas laissé faire sinon ! » Se défendit Jae Hwa s'en voulant encore d'imposer ça à la chanteuse.

Une fois le repas prêt tout le monde s'attabla, les garçons riaient beaucoup avec les filles... Ils étaient déchainés... Mais on pouvait quand même sentir le malaise dans les yeux de la plus âgées des française. Même si elle n'en disait rien cette histoire la rendait malade... Une nuit blanche l'attendait, elle le sentait... Et pendant cette semaine avec les deux jeunes hommes, contre qui elle n'avait rien du tout, elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil non plus... Arriverait-elle à tenir le coup ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais au final avait-elle réellement le choix ? Pas vraiment... Elle regardait ses amies rire et s'amuser avec les trois Oppadeul qui étaient restés à manger avec elles... Il fallait qu'elle y arrive.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Tout le long de la réunion la jeune Bretonne resta muette, écoutant, et observant. Son regard se perdait souvent sur celui qu'elle admire le plus... Mais sa discrétion, et l'effet de surprise qu'enclencha cette réunion, lui permirent de passer inaperçue. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, à la même table, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur et la chamboulait un peu. Un petit sursaut la prise quand les manager annoncèrent la nouvelles de la collaboration entre les deux groupes... Une collaboration avec eux... Avec lui... Oui, ça lui plaisait ! Bien évidemment qu'elle voulait raper à ses côtés ! Même si ça ne valait pas son idole Eminem, elle était aux anges. Chose étonnant pour une jeune femme aussi « diabolique ». Sans réellement prêter attention à la dispute qui s'était déclarer entre deux des leaders, elle les écoutait donner de leurs voix, essayant d'empêcher cette collaboration en vain... C'était peine perdu pour eux, si les managers leurs disaient que c'était ainsi, c'est que le directeur d'agence était d'accord, que les papiers étaient signés, prêts et la décision sans appel. Soupirant elle mit un de ses écouteurs et alluma son mp3, attrapa une feuille blanche dans la pochette du producteur à côté de qui elle était installée, lui pris son crayon des mains sans qu'il ne bronche et commença à dessiner. La dispute s'arrêtera bien à un moment ou à un autre de toute manière, ainsi que la réunion qui commençait à l'ennuyer plus qu'autre chose. Ne rien faire ainsi, ne pas bouger, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose, de bouger... Son regard repartit à la recherche de celui qu'elle avait discrètement observé depuis le début. Sans s'y attendre le regard du jeune homme, de deux ans son aîné, s'accrocha au sien. Il avait l'air, comme elle, blasé par la situation... Ils se toisèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que Kai, danseur et image d'EXO ne les fasse sursauter tous les deux. Ils perdirent donc contact et ne le reprirent pas. Elle n'avait donc pas du tout suivit ce qui venait de se passer et regardai son amie de longue date interrogatrice. Cette dernière lui chuchota que leur Leadah et leur Maknae devraient dormir, ici, à l'agence, avec Lay et Kai pendant au moins une semaine. Un sourire diabolique se dessina alors sur le visage de la diablesse du groupe alors qu'elle regardait la Maknae. La plus jeune frissonna à cause du visage que lui offrait sa Eonni, mais détourna vite le regard.

Dans la voiture Hell repensa à cette réunion, enfin non pas à la réunion, mais à lui... Allez savoir pourquoi il l'obnubilait, son esprit ne cessait de revenir à ce moment ou ils ont croisé leurs regards et ne se sont plus lâchés des yeux. Comme si quelque chose les avait incités à se regarder en même temps et qu'ensuite il leur avait été impossible de briser ce lien qui s'était créé... Pourquoi pensait-elle cela ? Elle n'a jamais été du genre fleur d'eau, il ne fallait pas que cela commence aujourd'hui. Pourtant un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle s'en rende réellement compte. Quelle erreur avait-elle faite, même si c'était involontaire, elle était grillée et s'en aperçue très rapidement... Pourquoi fallait-il que les filles aient les yeux partout ? C'est dans ce genre de moments qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de penser à lui alors qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre... Elle qui avait pourtant essayé de cacher son visage aux yeux des autres... C'était loupé.

« - Tu le reverras Hell... Remet toi ! » Taquina Kailiana.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » Se reprit Hell en essayant de se défendre.

« - Mais bien sûr... » Sourit Yu.

« - Avoue tu jubiles de l'avoir vu de près ! » Ajouta Lolly.

« - Non mais vous vous faites des films de folie là ma parole ! » Répliqua la démone avec un air innocent qui ne trompait aucune de ses amies.

Elles riaient en cœur en la voyant faire semblant de ne rien comprendre. Bien entendu le manager, qui n'était au courant de rien, se demandait de quoi il retournait... Mais connaissant ses protégées elles ne lui diraient pas un mot de ce qu'il se passait. Une fois arrivés au dortoir les filles allaient s'occuper chacune à leur façon. Hell était partie écrire, elle laissait son crayon filer sur le papier, sans réellement avoir conscience de ce qui se mettait en place... Quelle histoire était-elle exactement en train d'imaginer au final ? Prenant conscience qu'elle ne savait même pas quelles phrases prenaient formes sur le papier, elle s'arrêta pour lire. Cela parlait de lui, de son visage impassible et pourtant plein d'émotions. De ses cheveux bruns, courts depuis un peu plus d'un an à présent... Bien entendu sa chevelure blonde manquait à la jeune femme, mais ce côté bad boy l'attirait encore plus... C'était plus naturel, plus viril. Elle avait aussi écrit ce qu'elle avait ressentit dans son regard. La braise, la force, la protection... Il couvait tous ses membres des yeux, même les plus âgés que lui. On sentait qu'il prenait réellement à cœur son rôle de leader, et pas seulement le côté « je suis à la tête du groupe », mais aussi le côté « je dois les protéger et tout faire pour eux ». Elle avait détaillé tout ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer, tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir de près et qu'elle n'avait pas vu sur les photos. La façon dont se contractaient ses muscles quand il bougeait. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent soudainement quand elle entama le paragraphe sur leur contact visuel. Pourquoi avait-elle écrit tout ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écrit la suite d'une de ses fameuses fictions dont tout le monde réclame de nouveaux chapitres ? Soupirant elle déchira la feuille sur laquelle elle avait écrit toutes ces choses sur Kris.

L'heure du diner arriva et elle alla s'installer à table avec ses amies, et les invités surprise. En effet, en arrivant dans le salon Hell remarqua que Kyu Hyun de Super Junior et Chang Min de TVXQ s'étaient incrustés pour le diner. Elle était assez heureuse de voir un de ses doubles diabolique à la même table qu'elle. Du fait ils allaient pouvoir embêter les autres en force ! La bonne humeur était donc bien présente autour de toute la table. Les blagues fusaient, les taquineries suivaient, la diablerie planait. Mais tous autour de la table adoraient que les deux démons les embêtent... Même s'ils ne l'avouaient pas toujours. Et ça Hell en avait bien conscience. Elle mit donc l'ambiance à table, embêtant les plus jeunes comme les plus âgés avec l'aide de son compère Kyu Hyun. Du fait, la soirée donnait l'impression d'être passée très rapidement. Et une fois que tous les hommes présents dans le dortoir furent partis, l'ambiance se calma très rapidement. La vaisselle se fit dans la bonne humeur mais dans un silence presque parfait. Hell menaçait Lolly de lui jeter la vaisselle qu'elle essuyait pour qu'elle range plus vite. Jamais elle ne l'aurait fait, mais il était amusant de voir la plus jeune se précipiter pour ranger afin de ne pas se retrouver avec de la vaisselle cassée, car mal rattrapée. Elle se demandait comment faisait la plus jeune du groupe pour tomber dans le panneau à chaque fois... Une fois tout fini elle alla s'installer dans un de leurs fauteuils si confortable, afin de lire un de ses livres. Elle regardait du coin de l'œil ses amies regarder des émissions de variétés coréennes. L'heure passait et elle les surveillait se demandant quand elles allaient finir par aller se coucher... Ce fut Yu qui partit la première, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit, puis Lolly la suivit de près, d'ailleurs Hell ne manqua pas de lui dire de vérifier sous son lit que le croquemitaine n'y soit pas. Bien entendu la Maknae ne manqua pas de râler en hésitant quelques instants avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Lena qui piquait du nez sur le divan se fit envoyer au lit par la leadah, qui revint vers Hell qui lisait toujours, une fois sa meilleure amie au lit. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, elle observait son Evil Presque Maknae en silence... Puis alors qu'elle se leva elle éteignit la télé, et fit face à son amie Bretonne.

« - Je sais que Yu fera de mieux pour s'occuper de vous mais... Je compte sur toi pour les surveiller et veiller sur elles... Je sais que tu ne l'avoueras jamais, mais tu adores prendre soin de nous dans notre dos... Je m'occuperais de Lolly sans soucis... Mais je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir avoir un œil sur vous... Ne te couche pas trop tard, une dure journée nous attend demain... Bonne Nuit Evil Presque Maknae. »

Alors que son amie, Eonni et Leadah quittait la pièce pour aller se coucher, Hell ne pu s'empêcher de sourire... Depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant celle qu'elle appelait Leadah, alors que jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour que cela arriverait, la surnommait ainsi... Et même si elle ne le disait pas, elle adorait ce surnom et y tenait réellement. C'était une partie d'elle, Evil pour sa personnalité, et Presque Maknae car avant l'arrivée de Lolly elle était la seconde plus jeune... Et même si maintenant ce n'était plus le cas, son surnom restait le même, et elle en était heureuse. Bien sûr, même si Kailiana ne lui avait rien demandé, elle aurait veillé sur Yu et Lena, mais le fait que la Leader avoue lui faire confiance pour le faire, même si elle n'avouera jamais qu'elle l'a fait, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Et vu que c'était une demande qui venait du cœur, dû à son inquiétude envers ses membres, elle redoublerait d'attention. Cela ne durera peut-être qu'une semaine, mais les managers pourraient très bien décider de rallonger la cohabitation entre les quatre danseurs... Elle lu encore une bonne heure avant d'aller rejoindre son lit... Sa tête était encore remplie des images de Kris lors de la réunion. Son regard perçant et doux... Son visage fatigué et impassible... Elle ne regrettait qu'une seule chose : Ne pas avoir entendu le son de sa voix si puissante envoûtante. Comme à son habitude elle revérifia partout dans l'appartement, sa chambre et surtout sous son lit une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se coucher définitivement et de réussir à s'endormir. Demain commençait la première journée d'entrainement avec le groupe EXO. Il fallait qu'elle se repose un minimum pour ne pas être irritable. Pas besoin de toute une nuit de sommeil, trois ou quatre heures suffiront, comme à son habitude.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de bonne heure comme toujours, prépara le petit déjeuner pour toutes ses amies. Même si elle ne mange jamais le matin, elle ne voulait pas que ses camarades partent le ventre vide pour leur journée de travail. Quand les filles se levèrent, les unes après les autres, elle partie se préparer dans la salle de bain, elle remarqua que leur leader était déjà prête, et fronça les sourcils en supposant que cette dernière n'avait pas dormit ou alors très peu. Cette journée, cette semaine plutôt, allait être très difficile. Et la jeune Bretonne se promit intérieurement de protéger ses amies discrètement de tout ce qui pourrait leur être difficile. Mettant son Ipod sur les enceintes installées dans la salle de bain, elle mit un album de son idole, Eminem, le temps de se préparer, quittant son short et son débardeur, lui servant de pyjama, pour les remplacer par un jogging et un tee-shirt. Elle ne mettrait une veste que pour sortir à la fraîcheur de cette matinée chargée. Une fois prête elle va s'installer dans le même fauteuil que la veille afin de continuer sa lecture. C'est un livre que toutes avaient lu au moins une fois, elles en avaient reparlé il y a peu de temps, donnant envie à Hell de le relire. C'était un vieux livre, une histoire typique, mais tellement absorbante... Une de ces histoires comme Victor Hugo savait les écrire... Qui n'avait pas lu au moins une fois dans sa vie le roman Notre Dame De Paris ? Beaucoup plus de personne qu'on ne pourrait le croire à vrai dire. Elle fut coupée dans sa lecture par la sonnette située à la porte d'entrée de leur dortoir. C'était le signe qu'il était temps de partir. Son devoir secret commençait maintenant, elle vit Yu aller ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer le chauffeur de leur van, il vint prendre ce que Lolly et Kailiana avaient préparé pour leur semaine à l'agence. Puis dans un même mouvement elles suivirent l'homme afin de se rendre dans le bâtiment ou les attendait une dure journée de labeur.

Dans le hall d'entrée elles croisèrent les douze garçons qui seraient leurs partenaires jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ils ne leur jetèrent pratiquement pas de regards, pourtant elle réussi, sans le vouloir, à capter celui du Leader Chinois... Grand, très grand Leader Chinois... Cela ne dura quelques secondes, car il se tourna pour regarder son camarade Lay, qui lui posa une question. Le cœur de la jeune française rata un battement en entendant la voix de celui qu'elle considère comme son Ultimate Bias. Cette voix qu'elle n'avait entendu que par le biais de chansons ou vidéos... Enfin elle avait pu l'entendre en direct... Elle lui fit l'effet d'une poussée d'adrénaline. Malgré sa carrure et son image, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire que cette voix était sienne... Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, elle imagina un duo entre lui et son idole de toujours, son cœur s'emplie de joie et elle eu du mal à reprendre ses esprits afin de suivre ses amis dans le van. Ceux des douze compères partis devant, et une fois qu'elles furent toutes montées dans le leur, le chauffeur suivit le premier. C'était rare quand leur manager ne venait pas les chercher, mais quand c'était le cas, le silence était roi dans la voiture. Pourtant elles pouvaient en profiter pour parler en Français sans craindre de se faire rouspéter, non seulement parce qu'elles ne pratiquaient pas le Coréen, mais aussi parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre un mot et aimait bien savoir de quoi elles parlaient... Il avait toujours eu cette façon adorable de tenter de s'intégrer dans leur « clan »... Hell lâcha une petite blague pour embêter et détendre un peu sa Leadah qu'elle sentait sur les nerfs.

« - Pas trop triste que Manager Park ne soit pas venu ce matin Leadah ? » Sourit-elle diaboliquement.

« - De quoi tu parles ? » Sursauta son amie qui avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées les plus sombres.

« - Je suis sûre qu'on a pu toutes remarquer à quel point il t'aime bien... Avoue toi aussi tu l'aimes bien... Ton Oppa... » Rajouta la diablesse faisant rire Yu et Lolly.

« - Hell... S'il te plait, tu sais ce que je pense des hommes alors ne commence pas... » Soupira Kailiana ne voulant pas réellement jouer le jeu pour une fois.

« - Franchement, qui dans le groupe n'est pas pour le KaiGer ? Enfin à part toi Leadah bien sûr... » Questionna Hell en regardant une à une toutes ses amies.

« - Moi j'adorerais un KaiGer ! » Sautillait Lolly.

« - Ca crève les yeux votre romance Kai ! » Ajouta Yu.

« - Je connais trop bien Kai pour vous confirmer qu'il n'y a rien... » Sourit Lena amusée par la situation.

S'en suivit un débat jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'agence, le chauffeur se chargea d'emporter les sacs, malgré les protestations des filles qui juraient pouvoir le faire d'elles mêmes. Une fois dans la salle de pratique, un chorégraphe les attendait pour les échauffements et le début de l'apprentissage de la danse, ainsi que les deux producteurs et les trois managers avec les paroles des chansons et l'extrait musical sur lequel tous chanteraient. Ils écoutaient donc la chanson en version instrumentale, regardaient le chorégraphe faire les pas, certains essayant de les reproduire sans forcer, car pas encore échauffés. Quand vint la partie en couple il s'arrêta précisant que c'était une valse. Hell se demanda si les deux garçons choisis pour ça seraient capable d'y arriver... Lay certainement, mais Kai habitué à agir avec sex appeal ça serait déjà plus difficile. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire en l'imaginant, perdu, essayer de prendre sa partenaire dans ses bras correctement pour la danse. Pour finirent ils eurent enfin les paroles dans les mains, les lisant tous étaient étonnés de voir de quoi parlait la chanson. Certains protestaient, se faisant malgré tout petits à cause des regards meurtriers des managers et producteurs. Ils s'entrainèrent donc vocalement pour chanter dans l'ordre sur le fond musical. Une fois la chanson assez bien assimilée, vinrent les échauffements physique pour s'entrainer sur la chorégraphie avec le professionnel. Il demanda aux couples de se préparer pour leur partie, mais Hell d'interposa en demandant de refaire une partie qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas encore métriser. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour les personnes qu'elle aime ? Dire que quelques instants plus tôt elles les avaient taquinées... Du fait la danse de couple ne se fit pas de la matinée, et quand la pause déjeuner arriva tout le monde laissa les deux groupes seuls, avec le repas qu'ils avaient commandé pour eux.

Pendant qu'elles mangeaient les filles parlaient de nouveau du livre que Hell s'était remise à lire i peine deux jours. La discussion se faisait en Français, par pur réflexe. Elles n'avaient pas réellement conscience que les garçons qui étaient avec elles ne les comprenaient pas. Ils étaient tous en rond, les filles les unes à côté des autres. Parlant, commentant et riant parfois, se moquant de la réflexion de l'une ou de la façon de voir les choses de l'autre... Bref un débat humoristique sur une œuvre dramatique... Cela les détendait et leur permettait de penser à autre chose que ce qui les attendait. Bien entendu, les regards de certains des garçons se faisaient durs et agressifs pour qu'elles comprennent qu'ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment... Mais elles ne s'en rendaient pas compte... Même pas Hell qui regardait régulièrement autour d'elle afin de surveiller s'ils mangeaient bien.

« - Si vous n'arrivez pas encore à parler Coréen, faites au moins l'effort de parler anglais pour que l'on vous comprenne s'il vous plait... » Lança Baek Hyun faisant sursauter les filles avec sa voix qui cassait la mélodie des leurs.

« - Désolées... » S'excusèrent-elles toutes avant de continuer leur conversation en mélangeant anglais et coréen pour être sûres que tous comprennent et aussi parce que trois d'entre elles ne gèrent pas encore très bien le coréen.

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Lolly, Phoebus n'était pas ce genre d'homme, si tu lis bien le livre c'est beaucoup plus complexe ! » Avança alors Hell.

« - Comme si une fille pouvait comprendre ce genre d'homme, surtout fictif... » Ria Kris, se mêlant sans réellement y avoir été invité, à la conversation.

« - Parce que tu comprend la subtilité d'un écrivain Français comme nous le faisons peut-être ? » Répliqua Hell sans perdre de temps.

« - Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant la petite... Elle ferait presque peur... Lis des livres en Chinois pour voir si tu comprends la subtilité de nos proverbes ! » La cassait Kris sans réellement s'attendre à ce qui allait suivre.

« - T'es qu'un petit con arrogant et macho, c'est assez subtile ça pour toi ? » Dit Hell en lui parlant en Chinois tout en continuant à manger. Cela eu pour effet de faire sursauter les douze garçons et de faire buguer ses amies qui ne comprenaient ni ne parlaient cette langue.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as osé dire ? » Se leva alors Kris parlant lui aussi en Chinois.

« - Tu t'imagines que parce que je suis une fille Française je ne peux comprendre la subtilité de l'écriture quelle que soit sa langue ? Je t'en bouche un coin à te parler en Chinois n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas de chance pour toi tu ne pourras pas m'insulter sans que je comprenne ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, de ce que j'ai pu lire alors évite de me chercher sur ce sujet comprit ? » Lâcha la jeune Bretonne, tout en se mettant elle aussi debout et avant de sortir de la salle de pratique en claquant la porte.

« - Et merde... » Soupira Yu en regardant sa Leader qui semblait avoir totalement perdu toute notion de ce qui l'entourait.

Pendant un long moment, celle qui venait de quitter la troupe resta assise sur les marches d'escaliers qui menaient aux bureaux de l'étage. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa bulle de mutisme, ne voulant plus parler à qui que ce soit... C'était sans compter voir arriver celui qui l'avait mise hors d'elle. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Il n'en avait pas assez fait ?

« - En quel honneur tu me parles sur ce ton ? » Lança-t-il sans prendre la peine de mettre des gants. « Ne me répond pas surtout je t'en pris... T'as quel âge pour te comporter comme ça ? » Continua-t-il alors que Hell tentait de l'ignorer. « Je vois mademoiselle est susceptible... Elle ne supporte pas la critique si ça ne va pas dans son sens... » Haussa-t-il le ton pour la faire réagir. « Gamine pourrie gâtée ma parole... Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais être d'autre... »

« - Celle qui va faire de toi son repas du soir si tu me lâche pas immédiatement et retourne t'occuper des couches culottes de ceux qui te servent de copains. » Fit simplement Hell en partant dans les toilettes pour femmes afin d'être sûre qu'il ne la suive pas de nouveau.

Elle y resta enfermée tout le reste de la pause déjeuner, avant de rejoindre la salle sans un mot. Elle ne parla plus de la journée, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour ses partie rap lors des entrainements vocaux dans l'autre salle. Heureusement ils les prenaient un à un pour ça... Elle n'aurait pas supporté la présence de qui que ce soit à présent.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

« - Si vous n'arrivez pas encore à parler Coréen, faites au moins l'effort de parler anglais pour que l'on vous comprenne s'il vous plait... » Lança Baek Hyun faisant sursauter les filles avec sa voix qui cassait la mélodie des leurs.

« - Désolées... » S'excusèrent les filles avant de continuer leur conversation en mélangeant anglais et coréen pour être sûres que tous comprennent et aussi parce que trois d'entre elles ne gèrent pas encore très bien le coréen.

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Lolly, Phoebus n'était pas ce genre d'homme, si tu lis bien le livre c'est beaucoup plus complexe ! » Avança alors Hell.

« - Comme si une fille pouvait comprendre ce genre d'homme, surtout fictif... » Ria Kris, se mêlant sans réellement y avoir été invité, à la conversation.

« - Parce que tu comprend la subtilité d'un écrivain Français comme nous le faisons peut-être ? » Répliqua Hell sans perdre de temps.

« - Mais c'est qu'elle a du répondant la petite... Elle ferait presque peur... Lis des livres en Chinois pour voir si tu comprends la subtilité de nos proverbes ! » La cassait Kris sans réellement s'attendre à ce qui allait suivre.

« - T'es qu'un petit con arrogant et macho, c'est assez subtile ça pour toi ? » Dit Hell en lui parlant en Chinois tout en continuant à manger. Cela eu pour effet de faire sursauter les douze garçons et de faire buguer ses amies qui ne comprenaient ni ne parlaient cette langue.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as osé dire ? » Se leva alors Kris, parlant lui aussi en Chinois.

« - Tu t'imagines que parce que je suis une fille Française je ne peux comprendre la subtilité de l'écriture quelle que soit sa langue ? Je t'en bouche un coin à te parler en Chinois n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas de chance pour toi tu ne pourras pas m'insulter sans que je comprenne ! Tu ne sais rien de moi, de ce que j'ai pu lire alors évite de me chercher sur ce sujet comprit ? » Lâcha la jeune Bretonne, tout en se mettant elle aussi debout et avant de sortir de la salle de pratique en claquant la porte.

« - Et merde... » Soupira Yu en regardant sa Leader qui semblait avoir totalement perdu toute notion de ce qui l'entourait.

Toutes les autres membres de KYHLL avaient conscience, même si elles n'avaient rien comprit, que Kris avait franchit une limite qu'il n'aurait pas du avec Hell. Le silence se fit dans la pièce, tous se regardaient, hésitant un peu entre être énervé ou désolé de ce qui venait de se passer. Kris resta un moment sans bouger, debout, poings serrés, Lu Han lui parlait en Chinois, sans doute pour le calmer ou lui dire d'ignorer cette histoire... Le fait de ne pas comprendre énervait un peu la leader française qui était partagée entre gueuler après Kris ou aller trouver Hell, même si elle savait qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille le temps qu'elle se calme. Du fait, de voir le leader Chinois se diriger vers la porte la fit réagir au quart de tour. Elle resta assise et essaya de choisir ses mots en Coréens pour que même Lolly et Yu comprennent, mais aucun mot ne lui vint... Il faut dire, malgré ce mois de cours dans cette langue, les filles n'avaient pas encore retenu beaucoup de vocabulaire et parlaient encore beaucoup en français et anglais par réflexe... Il est difficile de tenir une conversation dans une langue que tu connais à peine il ne faut pas l'oublier... Elle décida donc de choisir des mots simples dans la seule langue que tous avaient en commun dans la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu, mais le laisser aller la voir était une idée encore plus mauvaise qu'y aller elle-même !

« - Laisse la, ça vaut mieux pour toi... » Dit-elle, en Anglais, plus calmement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« - Ah ouais ? Tu vas lui faire quoi s'il y va ? » S'énerva Su Ho en la regardant d'un air meurtrier.

« - Moi rien, mais ça risque d'aggraver les choses avec Hell, il vaut mieux la laisser seule, elle reviendra d'elle-même... » Se tourna Kailiana vers le leader Coréen, soutenant son regard sans ciller.

« - Je compte pas me laisser faire de la sorte par une gamine ! » Lâcha Kris en ouvrant la porte.

« - La gamine, comme tu dis, tu l'as cherchée pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi, alors t'es prié de la laisser tranquille sinon c'est à moi que tu auras affaire ! » Se leva alors Kailiana pour donner un peu plus de force à ses paroles.

« - T'es qui pour lui dire ce qu'il doit faire ou non ? T'es pas la chef que je sache alors laisse le gérer cette histoire comme il le veut ! » Se leva Su Ho à son tour, n'aidant pas à calmer la situation.

« - A quoi ça te sert de t'en mêler, Monsieur l'emmerdeur ? » Intervint Yu en se levant elle aussi, pendant que Kris sortait sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

« - C'est un membre de mon groupe ! » Répliqua Su Ho du tac au tac.

« - T'es le seul leader ? Pas que je sache... » Laissa échapper Lena sans réellement se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait dit à voix haute.

« - Peut-être qu'il n'est pas le seul leader, mais en tant que tel il a le droit de prendre la défense de notre autre leader ! » Lui répondit Kai sur un ton un peu trop agressif au goût des françaises.

« - Eyh ! » Lança Lolly en le regardant à la fois surprise et outrée.

« - Utilise un autre ton quand tu parles à mes membres toi ! » L'engueula Kailiana, alors que Su Ho se rapprochait d'elle. « Et toi garde tes distances si tu tiens à ta vie ! »

« - Toi aussi utilise un autre ton avec mes membres ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es la plus âgée que tu dois te croire tout permis ! On reste tous tes sunbaedeul dans l'histoire ! » Se rapprocha encore Su Ho malgré l'avertissement de la française.

« - Vous allez vous calmer ouais ? » Intervint Xiu Min, récoltant les approbations de ceux qui avaient, jusque là, été silencieux.

« - C'est elle qui me cherche ! A toujours vouloir nous donner des ordres là ! La petite Sainte Nitouche qui veut pas qu'on l'approche mais qui se gêne pas pour ouvrir sa grande gueule ! » Se rapprocha-t-il encore un peu trop.

Trop c'en était trop, la main de la française fendit l'air et atterrit sur la joue du coréen. Elle ne pensait pas avoir tapé aussi fort, mais voir la tête du jeune homme partir sur le côté, le voir manquer de perdre l'équilibre, et entendre le bruit sec que cela avait provoqué lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu fort... Tant pis pour lui, il l'avait cherché... Lena eu pour réflexe de se lever et faire reculer son amie pour qu'elle se reprenne et ne soit pas tentée de le refrapper si jamais il se rapprochait de nouveau. Du côté de Su Ho, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, autant de rage que de douleur, c'est Xiu Min qui vint le retenir, sentant qu'il allait repartir à la charge. Heureusement le chorégraphe et les managers arrivèrent à cet instant, ce qui calma tout le monde. Bien entendu tous se firent réprimander quand ils comprirent la situation. Kris revint peu après, voyant la joue rouge de son collègue leader, il écarquilla les yeux et demanda des explications... Il se fit lui aussi réprimander par la même occasion, ainsi que Hell quand elle revint à la fin de la pause déjeuner. D'ailleurs cette dernière ne dit plus un seul mot à qui que ce soit, même pas à ses amies, du reste de la journée. Aucune ne tenta de la forcer à dire un mot, sachant très bien ce qui arriverait si elles essayaient. Et à voir les regards de la leader dès que l'un d'entre eux allait ouvrir la bouche en sa direction, aucun garçons n'osa non plus... Jae Hwa commençait à se demander si la collaboration était réellement une bonne idée, mais ses collègues, Hyeongdeul et Sunbaedeul, lui firent reprendre du poil de la bête. Il ne devait pas douter maintenant au risque que les jeunes s'en aperçoivent et en joue pour tout briser. Ils devaient tous se montrer intransigeants à ce sujet. Les parties vocales se passaient plus calmement que les parties danse, les prenant un à un, ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de se prendre la tête... Qu'en salle de pratique les insultes et disputes diverses fusaient sans cesse et les calmer était difficile.

« - Mais non pas comme ça crétines, ça ressemble à rien ce que vous faites là ! » S'arrêta le danseur Chinois.

« - Oh ça va monsieur le pro nous fais pas chier ! » Répliquèrent en cœur les cinq jeunes femmes.

« - Pas besoin d'être aussi vulgaires ! » S'interloqua la viande fumée.

« - Lay, les filles font de leur mieux, elles n'ont pas autant d'années d'entrainement que toi, sois indulgent pour cette première journée d'accord ! » Intervint Hyun Kyun calmement, restant assis à observer.

« - Personnellement je trouve qu'elles ne se débrouillent pas trop mal, c'est juste que vous n'êtes pas synchrones, et c'est normal vous n'avez encore jamais travaillé ensemble. » S'arrêta le chorégraphe de danser pour défendre les jeunes femmes qu'il trouvait assez douées pour des débutantes.

L'après-midi continua ainsi, cumulant les disputes aussi ridicules les unes que les autres, mais montrant bien l'animosité entre eux. Les managers avaient du les calmer plus d'une fois, le chorégraphe du s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour reprendre afin qu'ils travaillent leur synchronisation. C'était tout ce qu'il leur manquait au final, mais ils se voilaient la face en prétendant que l'autre groupe ne faisait aucun effort pour bien reproduire la danse. Heureusement c'était le seul jour de la semaine ou ils étaient tous réunis. Il serait seul avec les quatre danseurs de la partie instrumentale les autres jours. Pendant que les autres travailleraient les vocalisent dans leur coin... Il n'était, étrangement, pas pressé d'arriver à la semaine suivante ou il devrait tout recommencer comme cet après-midi. Heureusement, la fin de la journée arriva, tous allèrent à la douche pour se changer et ceux qui devaient partir s'en allèrent. Yu et Lena souhaitèrent bonne chance à leur deux amies coincées pour la semaine, Hell se contenta d'un regard à sa leader, pour lui confirmer qu'elle s'occuperait secrètement des filles, et d'un regard mesquin à Lolly pour lui sous entendre de faire attention à ses fesses. Du côté des garçons, ils saluèrent Lay et Kai, Su Ho leur glissa même de ne pas hésiter à user de la force si elles sont infectent avec eux, Lay lui fit comprendre que c'était un mauvais conseil et promis de ne pas se laisser faire malgré tout. Les quinze jeunes repartir chacun dans leur van, il ne restait que les managers avec les deux couples qui se regardaient de travers. Hyun Kyun et Sung Hwan repartirent rapidement dans les bureaux pour s'occuper d'un peu de paperasse avant de partir, Jae Hwa lui resta avec ses protégées pour leur parler, les rassurer un peu en se promenant avec elles dans le bâtiment. Quand ils revinrent à la salle de danse qui leur avait été réservée, les garçons dansaient et riaient ensemble. Le premier réflexe de Lolly fu d'aller s'assoir dans un coin pour s'occuper sur son téléphone. Elle avait des chapitres de fic Yaoï à lire et profitait de ce moment de libre pour le faire. Pendant ce temps Jae Hwa tentait bien que mal de réconforter la leader du groupe dont il avait la responsabilité.

Cette dernière était pâle, tremblait et regardait son manager avec un mélange de peine et de rage. Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait, qu'il avait, en quelque sorte, trahis sa confiance... Cette confiance qu'il avait eu des difficultés à gagné en un mois... Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour lui donner du courage, mais elle le repoussa en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et alla s'installer auprès de sa Maknae. Lui caressant les cheveux de temps à autres. Le jeune manager ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir les garçons, Kai ne lui prêta aucune attention, à fond sur son jeu, Lay lui, l'écouta attentivement. Si un manager vient donner des conseils c'est qu'il y en a grandement besoin. Il le mis en garde quant à la façon de s'approcher de Kailiana et pouvoir, du fait, danser avec elle sans se prendre une claque ou qu'elle fuit à l'autre bout de la pièce pour éviter tout contact. Puis il s'en alla définitivement de l'agence, les laissant là, tous les quatre. Lay s'entrainait à la danse, Lolly lisait, Kai jouait toujours à son jeu vidéo... Et la plus âgée observait le petit monde qui l'entourait en écoutant de la musique, passant de temps en temps une main sur les cheveux de sa Maknae, autant pour se rassurer que cette dernière était toujours à ses côtés, que pour lui montrer sa présence en cas de besoin. La soirée passa avec une lenteur incroyable... Quelqu'un vint leur apporter à manger comme prévu, le repas se fit dans le silence complet. L'atmosphère était plus que tendue... Pourtant, Kai avait décidé de tout casser et essayer de faire avancer les choses... Il n'aurait d'ailleurs peut-être pas du, car il retourna les deux jeune femmes contre lui... Comme si l'ambiance lourde et plus que déprimante ne suffisait pas...

« - Allez beauté, viens là, il paraît que la valse c'est ta spécialité en danse ! » Fit-il en attrapant Kailiana qui s'était relevée de l'endroit où ils avaient mangé pour retourner dans son coin de salle.

« - Kai non ! » Cria Lay un peu trop tard, la jeune française se débattant pour échapper au Coréen.

« - Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Arrête ! » Criait-elle alors que ses poings tapaient sur le torse du danseur fier de son coup.

« - Kai lâche-la elle a peur des hommes ! » Se rapprocha Lay sans oser être trop près de peur d'en rajouter dans la frayeur de celle qui se débattait toujours autant, les larmes montant dans ses yeux.

« - Lâche-la abrutit ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est au bord de la crise d'angoisse ! » Se précipita Lolly, voyant l'hésitation de Lay, pour les séparer.

« - Roh ça va c'est juste une danse, elle ne va pas en mourir ! » Riait Kai, ne comprenant vraiment pas la situation dans laquelle il les avait embarqués.

« - LÂCHE-MOI ! » Hurla la plus âgée de la pièce alors que Lolly arriva enfin à les séparer. La main de la leader vint frapper une des joue de Kai, elle était en pleur, effrayée, essayant de calmer son cœur qui avait commencé à palpiter... Elle pensa soudainement à son traitement qu'elle ne pouvait prendre avant de se coucher. « Ne m'approche plus jamais... Pas à moins de 2 mètres tu m'as comprise ? Plus jamais ! »

Elle attrapa la main de Lolly et l'emmena avec elle, à la recherche d'une autre salle ouverte, afin de n'y dormir que toutes les deux... Elle voulait être sûre qu'aucun des deux ne les approcherait de nouveau de trop près... Elle remercierait Lay d'avoir tenté de l'aider quand elle serait remise de ses émotions. Sa Maknae essaya de lui parler pour la calmer, mais cela ne suffisait pas... Ne trouvant aucune salle d'ouverte, la leader décida, à contre cœur, de retourner dans la salle de danse qui leur avait été assignée. Lolly jeta un regard meurtrier à Kai qui semblait encore tout chamboulé de la claque qu'il venait de prendre... Lay l'enguirlandait, lui demandant s'il lui arrivait de réfléchir avant d'agir. La plus âgée de la pièce demanda à Lolly d'être prudente, le temps qu'elle aille se calmer en allant fumer une cigarette dehors. La jeune femme ne supporte pas de fumer en présence de non fumeurs. Elle monta alors sur le toit du bâtiment, bloquant la porte pour pouvoir rentrer une fois sa cigarette terminée. Chose qui ne tarda pas, car le stress qui la consumait la faisait fumer à une rapidité telle qu'elle en eu la tête qui tourna... Elle ne fumait pratiquement plus et avoir de la nicotine qui se propage aussi rapidement dans son organisme n'était pas des plus saints. Elle resta donc, étourdie et moitié nauséeuse, assise sur les marches à l'entrée du bâtiment. Laissant la porte ouverte pour avoir un peu d'air, elle posa sa tête sur la rambarde fraiche pour la calmer un peu.

« - Ca ne va pas ? » Résonna une voix masculine qui la fit sursauter. « Je garde mes distances ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis juste demandé pourquoi tu ne revenais toujours pas... J'ai envoyé Kai chercher des glaces dans notre boutique préférée, il en a pour un moment, Lolly est en train de lire tranquillement... »

« - J'ai juste... Fumé trop vite... Ca va passer... » Répondit la jeune femme.

« - Jae Hwa Hyeong m'a dit que tu as peur des hommes que tu ne connais pas... Que dirais tu de faire plus ample connaissances cette semaine... Qu'on mette de côté ces disputes stupides pour mener à bien notre travail ? » Proposa, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, le danseur Chinois, assis trois marches plus bas.

« - Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver en une semaine... Rien qu'avec Jae Hwa Oppa j'ai encore des difficultés alors que ça fait un mois qu'on travail avec lui... » Le regardait Kailiana surprise et désolée.

« - Eh bah on prendra notre temps... Au pire en attendant je danse avec Kai et toi avec Lolly, au moins moi tu peux être sûre qu'il ne tentera pas de me mettre une main aux fesses ! » Ria-t-il à la fois pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais aussi en imaginant la scène de la danse.

Il réussi son coup car la française se mis à rire nerveusement, d'un rire amusant, naturel et communicatif. Jamais il n'aurait pensé rencontrer quelqu'un dont le rire est pire que celui de son Sunbae et Hyeong Lee Teuk. Mais il se devait d'avouer que la voir rire ainsi lui faisait plaisir. Aucune dispute, discussion calme et amusante pour commencer à se connaître... Une fois le fou rire passer, Kailiana le remercia d'avoir tenté de l'aider. Il lui sourit simplement, elle n'était pas si désagréable au final, il trouvait dommage que cela ai mal commencé entre les deux groupes. Peut-être qu'avec le temps cela s'améliorerait et qu'ils pourraient travailler dans la bonne humeur tous ensembles... Ils retournèrent dans la salle de danse, en silence, il ne savait pas trop de quoi parler, et elle n'avait pas l'air d'oser parler et gardait une distance à la fois physique et orale. Cela n'allait vraiment pas être évident en effet... La soirée se passa tranquillement, chacun des quatre mangea sa glace que Kai avait été cherché sous les ordres de son Hyeong. Quand l'heure fut venue de dormir ils s'installèrent, les garçons d'un côté de la salle, les filles de l'autre. La leader passa sa nuit à surveiller Lolly dans son sommeil, ne réussissant pas à dormir... Elle savait que cela arriverait, c'était sa seconde nuit blanche d'affilée... Ne pas dormir n'était pas bon, elle le savait, mais elle n'y arrivait vraiment pas, elle espérait donc pouvoir tenir le lendemain et dormir la nuit suivante...

Le lendemain, comme promis Lay proposa de danser avec Kai pour que la plus âgée de tous n'ai pas à avoir peur de qui que ce soit... Les managers et le chorégraphe n'étaient pas trop d'accord, mais à voir la façon dont Kailiana reculait à chaque fois que Lay faisait un pas vers elle, ils se résignèrent et acceptèrent l'idée en espérant qu'elle se laisse faire au plus vite. Pendant les pauses les autres venaient les voir un à un afin d'éviter tout soucis comme la veille. Bien entendu Su Ho tenta de s'en prendre à la Leader française quand il apprit qu'elle avait baffé un de ses plus jeunes membres. Mais Lay la défendit en disant que Kai l'avait cherché et mérité, qu'il n'aurait jamais du se comporter comme il l'avait fait, et que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, lui s'en serait chargé. Chose qui en surprit plus d'un quand le Leader coréen raconta à ses compagnons. Lena ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de sa meilleure amie baffant ce petit prétentieux de Kai, et remercia intérieurement le danseur chinois d'avoir défendu celle qu'elle connait depuis des années à présent. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle communiquait avec sa Leadah et apprit plus en détails ce qu'il s'était passé, racontant à ses deux autres amies, présentent dans la salle de vocalises. Pendant ce temps dans la salle de danse, les quatre jeunes s'entrainaient à danser une valse modernisée et retravaillée. Chose très intéressante aux yeux de tous. Le chorégraphe réussi à convaincre Kai et Lolly de danser ensemble pendant que Lay essayait de discuter avec Kailiana, cette dernière surveillant le plus jeune des deux garçons afin qu'il ne fasse pas de geste indésirable envers sa Maknae. Il ne cessait de surprendre la jeune femme, racontant des blagues entre deux sujets sérieux le concernant... Elle sentait qu'il faisait ça pour qu'elle le connaisse le plus rapidement possible et sache si elle peut lui faire confiance ou non. Le regardant finalement droit dans les yeux alors qu'il lui parlait, elle remarquait que rien de ce qu'il lui disait n'était mensonge... Les yeux ne peuvent mentir, c'est ce qu'à toujours cru la jeune femme. Ils se mirent tous deux à chanter la chanson sur les licornes, d'Agnès dans Moi moche Et Méchant... Bien entendu, même si Kailiana parlait coréen, elle n'en connaissait pas la version, ils chantaient donc en anglais tous les deux.

« - Plus haut ta main ou j'te castre ! » Pesta Lolly lors du cinquième jour d'entrainement.

« - Plus haut, plus haut... Tu veux que je la pose sur ton crâne ? » Se rebiffa Kai en se décrochant de sa compagne de danse.

« - Kai, arrête un peu et respecte sa demande, ta main sur le haut du dos s'il te plait ! » Ordonna le chorégraphe.

« - Lay ! Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plait ? Je suis coincée ! » Riait Kailiana qui était partie dans les vestiaires pour se rafraichir un peu.

« - T'es coincée ou ? » Demanda Lay en arrivant dans les vestiaires, la trouvant entre deux blocs de casiers. « Tu t'es démerdée comment ? » Commença-t-il à rire oubliant de l'aider.

« - Je pensais que j'allais passer, c'était plus rapide que faire le tour ! » Bouda la française. « Tu m'aide oui ? »

« - Désolé. » Vint-il finalement l'aider avec délicatesse.

Il reprit rapidement ses distances, respectant l'espace vitale de sa camarade. Ils avaient pas mal discuté, surtout pendant les nuits blanches de la jeune femme. Elle le laissait un peu plus facilement l'approcher, la toucher si réellement besoin, mais il fallait qu'il s'éloigne rapidement s'il ne voulait pas provoquer chez elle une crise de peur comme celle qu'elle avait eu avec Kai quelques jours plus tôt. Parfois ils se posaient dans un coin de la pièce, avec une certaine distance entre eux, parlant et mangeant des friandises à gogo, se faisant gronder par leurs managers car ils devaient faire attention à leurs poids. Mais au final, ils s'en moquaient puisqu'aucun des deux ne prenait de poids malgré ça. La semaine passa, mais les progrès de Kailiana n'étaient pas flagrants en ce qui concernait sa relation avec Lay... Il fut donc décidé qu'ils iraient s'installer tous les quatre dans le dernier dortoir de l'immeuble de la SM jusqu'à ce que cela soit réglé. Le dernier jour de cette fameuse semaine, les autres avaient été tous autorisés à venir les voir danser. Lolly était assez confiante et lança une nouvelle fois une menace à Kai pour qu'il se comporte correctement et ne tente pas de la toucher là ou il ne faut pas une nouvelle fois. Kailiana elle, stressait à voir tous le monde la regarder, et eu du mal à quitter les côtés de Lena, Hell et Yu pour aller rejoindre Lay.

« - Nuna... Comme cette nuit, tu te souviens ? » L'encouragea Lay, lui rappelant le mini entrainement qu'ils s'étaient imposé dans la nuit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, la Leadah des KYHLL se leva et alla rejoindre Lay. Une fois les deux couples en place, le chorégraphe mis la musique en route. Tout se passa pour le mieux, à part Lolly qui grognait dès que Kai mettait sa main trop bas à son goût. Ce qui étonnait tout le monde, c'était que Kailiana laissait Lay la toucher, même si parfois aucun des deux ne touchait l'autre et qu'ils dansaient comme s'ils le faisaient. Même si cela paraissait bizarre, un effet était donné à la danse et le rapprochement entre les deux jeunes n'en fut que renforcé. Même si rien n'était encore gagné pour Lay, il réussissait à gagner sa confiance petit à petit, et elle arrivait à voir en lui un ami et non plus une menace... Même si elle restait méfiante et ne supportait pas qu'il la touche trop longtemps ou souvent.

« - Tu m'impressionnes Kai... » Souffla Lena dans le van lors du retour au dortoir.

« - Moi aussi... Mais bon... Tu me connais... » Sourit son amie.

« - Oui, tu gardes tes distances et restes méfiante... Mais je trouve ça cool son comportement avec toi... On sent qu'il veut bien faire les choses... » Continuait Lena de chuchoter pour ne pas réveiller Lolly et Yu qui dormait, ni embêter Hell qui écoutait sa musique.

« - Depuis le premier soir il fait de son mieux pour que tout se passe bien... » Conclue Kailiana alors qu'elles arrivaient au dortoir et devaient réveiller les deux marmottes de la bande.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Voici maintenant une semaine que Yu devait supporter les séances de chant avec Baek Hyun, et le fait qu'il ne cesse de la critiquer commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Elle qui est du genre tolérante en général, n'y arrivait réellement pas sur ce coup-là... Il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'avoir des séances de chant toute seule, afin de se calmer un minimum et éviter de commettre l'irréparable: Se mettre Kailiana à dos définitivement. Yu se savait têtue et ne pourrait pas faire d'efforts surhumain, mais au moins elle pouvait tenter de respecter la demande de son amie Bretonne: Ne pas aggraver la situation. En effet, les deux avaient eu une conversation sérieuse par rapport à ce qu'il se passait depuis leur arrivée à Séoul, du fait que leur leader faisait tout pour qu'elles s'intègrent correctement et que leurs vies ici se passent le mieux possible. La diva a aussi remarqué, depuis qu'elles avaient été séparées de la plus âgée et la plus jeune de la bande, les efforts fait par Kailiana pour se laisser toucher et danser avec Lay. Si elle pouvait affronter sa peur des hommes, alors Yu pouvait faire de son mieux pour que rien n'empire. L'idée lui vint un soir alors qu'elle prenait sa douche une fois rentrée de sa journée de pratique. Amadouer Jae Hwa ! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Son idée était parfaite ! Elle se dépêcha alors de finir sa douche, puis alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler son pyjama et attraper sa vache en peluche afin d'écrire son plan. Musique sur sa chaine Hi-Fi, crayon en main, vache en peluche sur ses genoux... Elle était prête ! Elle chantonnait tranquillement en écrivant en détail son idée quand Lena débarqua dans sa chambre.

« - Tu fais quoi là ? Y'a Jae Hwa qui va bientôt débarquer, tu te souviens pas ? On doit lui cuisiner un truc français ce soir, une recette qu'on ne lui a pas encore fait goûter ! Hell toi et moi on devait se concerter pour trouver quoi et aller faire des courses avant de s'y mettre pour que ce soit prêt avant son arrivée ! » S'étonna la seconde plus jeune en voyant le bisounours en pyjama.

« - Ah oui c'est vrai ! Mais c'est encore meilleur ça ! Génial faut que je commence dès ce soir du coup ! » S'exclama Yu en se rendant compte que son plan pourrait être encore plus rapide à exécuter qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

« - Hein ? De quoi tu parles là ? » La regarda Lena dubitative.

« - Opération KaiGer débute Lena ! » Sautilla Yu avant de se lever pour virer son amie de sa chambre afin de s'habiller.

Elle enfila rapidement des vêtements avant de sortir de son petit coin de paradis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lena était toujours devant sa porte, complètement perdue et ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à la seconde plus âgée du groupe. Cette dernière lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina dans le salon, ou attendait Hell pour décider de la recette à préparer pour leur manager le soir même. En voyant le regard interrogateur de son amie, Yu lui fit un clin d'œil en s'asseyant. Elle vit alors le petit diable regarder le petit fantôme en espérant avoir une réponse. La plus vieille de la pièce se décida alors à parler.

« - Bon alors, il faut quelque chose pour qu'il soit des plus heureux, un truc qui lui rappelle l'une d'entre nous... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? » Lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

« - Euh, non, pas vraiment non... » Hésita Hell en la regardant comme si elle allait exploser.

« - C'est comme ton 'opération KaiGer débute' de tout à l'heure... Tu manigance quoi Yu ? » L'interrogea Lena sans mettre de gant.

« - Bon okay, mais vous ne dites rien à personne ! »

La diva leur expliqua alors son plan, bien entendu les filles la regardèrent ahuries, tout ça pour avoir des séances de chant toute seule ? Mais Yu ne s'en formalisa pas, elle était certaine que cela allait marcher : 1- Elle aurait ses séance de chant seule et 2- Il y a de forte chance que le KaiGer devienne réalité ! Elle réussit quand même à embarquer les filles dans son plan, toutes les trois réfléchirent donc à ce qu'elles allaient cuisiner, se renseignant en même temps sur internet pour voir quelle recette serai la plus facile et rapide à confectionner. Il fut donc décider, parmi les plats que leur leader avait promis de préparer, d'oublier le baekenofe et la blanquette de dinde qui prenaient trop de temps... Elles hésitaient donc entre le poulet basquaise et les flans à la moutarde. Après un vote unanime, ce sont les flans à la moutarde qui gagnèrent. Direction donc le supermarché, dans la bonne humeur et l'imagination du plan qui tournait dans la tête de notre bisounours adorée. Une fois tous les ingrédients achetés, quelques autographes signés et quelques photos prises, les filles rentrèrent pour cuisiner les flans qui furent mis au four pile au moment ou leur manager sonnait à la porte d'entrée. Yu se précipita sur la porte afin d'ouvrir et, voyant leur manager, lui sauta au coup en l'appelant Oppa... Chose qu'elle ne faisait que lorsqu'elle était saoule en général.

« - La soirée n'a même pas encore commencé ! » S'exclama-t-il la pensant saoule.

« - Elle n'est pas saoule Oppa, juste super contente de te voir, ça fait presque une semaine qu'on travail seulement avec Sung Hwan Oppa. » Déclara Lena de la porte de la cuisine.

« - Eh bien, autant d'amour fait plaisir alors... Ca sent bon ici, vous avez préparé quoi ? » Entra-t-il une fois séparé de la diva.

« - Des flans à la moutarde et javel ! » Sortit Hell de la cuisine pour saluer le jeune homme.

« - Je suis le manager le plus chanceux du monde ! » Ria Jae Hwa en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« - Tu dira pas ça tous les jours, crois moi Oppa... » Soupira Lena en pensant au plan capillotracté de Yu.

« - J'en ai bien conscience Lena, j'en ai bien conscience... J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous ! » Tapa-t-il dans ses mains en surprenant les filles.

« - Qui sont ? » Demanda Hell, espérant que ce ne soit pas aussi farfelu que ce que Yu leur avait annoncé avant d'aller faire les courses.

« - Kailiana et Lolly sont fin prêtes pour leur duo de danse avec Kai et Lay... Et... » Commença le jeune homme.

« - Et ? » S'impatienta un peu Lena qui avait faim.

« - Et la date de votre première performance live est tombée... Le mois prochain ! »

« - Mais c'est génial ! Trop de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui ! Je suis super excitée ! » S'exclama Yu qui était totalement à fond dans son délire. « Je vais voir si les flans sont prêt, Lena tu met la table s'il te plait ? »

Tous la regardaient comme s'ils avaient vu un alien, Jae Hwa ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en la voyant ainsi, tandis que les deux jeunes filles qui restaient dans la pièce étaient légèrement désespérées. Même si le KaiGer était quelque chose qui leur ferait plaisir, elles savaient que c'était peine perdue, que Yu le désire ou non... Dans la cuisine, Yu surveillait les flans qui étaient pratiquement prêts. Ne voyant pas Lena venir mettre la table, elle l'appela sans bouger de devant le four. Elle préparait son speech dans sa tête, voulant être certaine de réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne fit même pas attention à Lena qui mettait le couvert en la regardant de travers. Le bisounours savait que les filles ne croyaient pas en son plan, mais elle, elle était sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Et tout allait parfaitement bien se passer. Une fois les flans prêts elle appela tout le monde à table, personne ne se fit attendre, l'odeur était tellement alléchante ! Yu servit tout le monde, laissant les flans en plus dans le four afin qu'ils restent au chaud. Tout en discutant de cette semaine sans Jae Hwa, qui était resté avec les deux couples de danse, les quatre jeunes mangeaient les flans avec appétit et gourmandise. Chacun en eu deux à manger avant de passer au dessert qui était un simple gâteau aux fruits, acheté au petit magasin en même temps que les ingrédients pour le repas du soir. Une fois le diner terminé et la vaisselle lavée et rangée, tout le monde s'installa dans le salon pour finir leur discussion.

« - Du coup, Oppa, quand est-ce qu'on aura de nouveau le plaisir de travailler avec toi ? » Demanda Yu en commençant son plan officiellement.

« - D'ici deux ou trois jours je pense, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous abandonne pas Yu... » Répondi Jae Hwa, sourire aux lèvres.

« - Et quand est-ce que les filles reviendront vivre ici ? C'est assez vide sans elles ! » Ajouta Lena sans tenir compte de Yu qui la regardait de travers, ne voulant pas qu'elle fasse capoter son plan.

« - Normalement, après la performance... Donc le mois prochain, nous voulons être sûrs qu'elles restent 'connectées' avec les garçons. » Le jeune manager se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise.

« - Kailiana va te tuer si elle l'apprend ! » Le regarda Hell avec un air diabolique.

« - Elle le sait déjà, et elle ne veut plus m'adresser la parole... Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle me fasse confiance... J'ai pourtant tout fait pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en sécurité, que rien n'allait lui arriver avec Kai et Lay... » Soupira Jae Hwa.

« - T'inquiète, ça va lui passer ! Elle se sent un peu trahie, mais au fond elle t'adore, ça sent juste la petite 'leçon' pour te faire comprendre que ça ne lui plait pas ! » Tenta de le rassurer Yu en se disant que le plan était réellement sur la bonne voie, cette histoire de cohabitation tombait réellement bien sur le coup. « On peut t'aider à regagner sa confiance si tu veux ! »

« - Sans moi ! Je ne veux pas me mettre Kai à dos, le prend pas mal Oppa, c'est juste que... Je connais Kai... » Lena leva les mains en l'air pour se désolidariser, elle ne voulait pas être encore plus embarquée dans le jeu de Yu.

« - Je préfère regarder ça de loin avec du pop-corn. » Sourit Hel de manière bien explicite.

« - Bon, bah il ne reste que moi dans ce cas ! » Ne se démonta pas Yu.

« - Franchement, si tu fais ça, je t'offre ce que tu veux ! » Lui répondit Jae Hwa plein d'espoir.

« - Oh non, ça t'aurais pas du ! » S'exclamèrent Lena et Hell en même temps.

« - Franchement les filles, tout ce que je veux c'est... » Commença le coréen.

« - Séduire notre leader, bonne chance pour ça ! » Lança Hell sans prévenir.

« - Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! » Sursauta Jae Hwa.

« - A d'autre ! » Rit Hell, fière de son coup.

« - Arrête de l'embêter un peu, il ne veut que notre bien ! Et aider Kai à surmonter sa peur des hommes, comme nous ! » S'interposa Yu. Ses amies, n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile !

La soirée se termina devant un film coréen, Jae Hwa voulait être certain que Yu et Hell avaient amélioré leur niveau, chose qui s'était avérée positive. Au moment de partir, il salua les filles, qui commençaient sérieusement à s'endormir sur place. Pourtant, Yu trouva assez de force pour le raccompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande au plus vite, et lui prouve qu'elle ferait tout pour que la situation s'arrange avec la plus âgée de ses amies.

« - Oppa, je vais tenter d'envoyer un maximum de message à Kai pour la convaincre de te reparler, je vais tout faire pour aller la voir, je te le promets ! » Lui sourit Yu, toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

« - Merci beaucoup Yu... Vraiment, qui mieux que l'une d'entre vous pourrait m'aider dans cette situation ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je ferais mon possible pour te l'obtenir ! Je te dois bien ça... » La regarda-t-il droit dans les yeux.

« - Le seul truc qui me vienne à l'esprit là, ce sont des séances de chant sans Baek Hyun... Il me tape tellement sur les nerfs que je dois me retenir de lui mettre des claques... » Soupira Yu en jouant le jeu de la fille un peu dépitée de devoir demander une chose pareil.

« - Je peux comprendre, il est très pointilleux sur le chant quand il s'y met... J'en parle à Sung Hwan Hyeong dès que je suis rentré chez moi ! » Il lui fit une bise sur le front et monta dans l'ascenseur. « A bientôt Yu ! »

« - Tu es le meilleur Oppa ! Je vais envoyer des messages à Kai dès maintenant ! » Le saluat Yu alors que l'ascenseur se fermait.

Ni une ni deux, Yu se précipita dans leur appartement pour tenir sa promesse... Et exécuter son plan. Elle passa devant ses camarades en levant les pouces et trépignant, puis attrapa son portable sur la table basse. L'engrenage était lancé, il ne restait qu'à le garder bien huilé pour que ça fonctionne à la perfection. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, Yu le réussissait, même si c'était la tâche la plus difficile qu'on lui avait confiée... Et là c'était de son propre chef qu'elle s'était imposé cette mission, c'était donc largement dans ses capacités de réussites !

« - Kai ! Comment tu vas ? Nous venons d'apprendre pour la cohabitation prolongée... »

« - Eyh Yu... On fait aller, Lolly peste un peu car Kai lui tape sur les nerfs, heureusement qu'on a Lay pour remonter le niveau... Je te jure que si Jae Hwa se pointe devant moi je le castre ! »

« - T'y va un peu fort là non ? Il n'a rien fait de mal au final... Il suit les ordres le pauvre... »

« - Je suis certaine qu'il pouvait trouver un moyen ! J'ai tout fait pour affronter ma peur, et ça va mieux avec Lay... Mais être H24 avec eux c'est tellement difficile ! Je m'en veux de ne pas réussir alors que je t'ai engueulée pour ne pas avoir tenue avec les EXO... Je devrais montrer l'exemple, et j'en suis incapable. »

« - Kai, dis pas ça, allez, tout va bien se passer... Et tu sais, Jae Hwa s'en veut énormément, il sait qu'il t'a trahie, et il ne voulait pas... Il s'inquiète pour toi... Et s'il n'était pas sûr à 100% que tu n'avais rien à craindre, il n'aurait pas laissé faire ça. J'en suis certaine ! »

« - Mouais... Je vais me coucher, la journée à été dure et longue, on vient de rentrer, je suis morte... Je tente de vous voir demain, vous nous manquer, j'espère que faire la surprise à Lolly d'organiser ça lui fera plaisir. Bonne nuit ma puce, fais des bisous à Hell et Lena ! Je vous aime 3 »

« - Bonne nuit Leadah ! Dors bien, et j''espère bien vous voir demain vous nous manquez aussi ! »

« - C'est pas gagné... Kai en veut à mort à Jae Hwa... Mais je ne baisse pas les bras, j'y arriverais ! » Soupira Yu. « Oh, elle vous fait des bisous, on leur manque et demain elle tente de venir nous voir avec Lolly... »

« - T'es grave Yu... » Ria Lena. « Tu t'imagines vraiment que le KaiGer verra le jour ? »

« - Bien sûr que oui ! Qui ne croit pas au KaiGer à part toi ? Franchement ? » Demanda la plus âgée de la pièce pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était seule dans ce cas.

« - Leadah... Par exemple... » Lança Hell sans même relever ses yeux de son livre.

« - Oui mais elle c'est un cas à part ! Hell sérieux, toi aussi tu y crois au KaiGer ! Ne le nie pas ! » Se défendit la diva.

« - J'y crois, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de forcer les choses... » Répondit simplement la diablesse.

« - Ca n'arrivera jamais les filles... J'ai plus de chance de finir un jeu sans les solutions que vous de voir un jour ce couple se former ! » S'enfonça un peu plus Lena dans le canapé, pc sur les genoux et jouant à Tomb Raider.

« - Tu verra Lena, KaiGer is real ! » Affirma Yu avant d'allumer la télévision pour trouver un truc à regarder avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, alors que Yu allait dans la salle de chant, elle fut retenue par une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et reconnu la bouille de Lolly qui lui souriait heureuse comme jamais. Leur leader était juste derrière elle un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Contente, la diva les prises toutes les deux dans ses bras pour les saluer en beauté. Avoir ses amies avec elle lui tenait vraiment à cœur, depuis le temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas réellement vues. Sans plus attendre elle les entraina dans la salle de détente ou se trouvait Lena et Hell pour leur pause déjeuné. La bonne ambiance s'éveilla dans la pièce ou se trouvait aussi les 10 EXO restant, mais que les filles ignorèrent totalement car trop heureuses de se retrouver ensemble. Toutes s'assirent à la même table, Yu prenant soin de se mettre à côté de leur leader. La conversation de la veille devait continuer coûte que coûte ! La faire tomber dans les bras de leur manager était plus que cruciale à présent ! Sinon, elle pouvait dire adieu à ses séances de chant en solitaire. On pourrait penser d'elle qu'elle est égoïste, mais au fond, elle pensait aussi au bonheur de Kailiana, de redécouvrir ce que c'est d'être heureuse en couple. Et puis, qui de mieux pour ça que Jae Hwa ? Un mec attentionné qui ne veut que la protéger et la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive... Il suffisait juste de leur ouvrir les yeux à tous les deux et ça serait partit pour le grand huit de l'amour ! Le bisounours se savait capable de vaincre ces yeux fermés à l'amour !

* * *

_**Bon, pour cette fic, je n'ai plus d'avance, mais ça ne saurai tarder vu que je suis débloquée xP  
****Pour celles et ceux qui lisent Aucun Autre... Je vous donne rendez-vous pour la fin de la fic, car je vais tout poster dans les minutes qui suivent ^^  
Bonne lecture, à la prochaine !**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Autour de la table, les filles discutaient et mangeaient ensemble. Rien de ça n'était prévu, mais Kailiana avait réussi à amadouer le chorégraphe qui avait laissé les quatre jeunes sortir de la pièce et se séparer comme il le voulait. Elles n'avaient même pas remarqué que les garçons étaient dans la même salle qu'eux, ni que les deux manquant au départ avaient finit par arriver sous les applaudissements des 10 autres. Les cinq jeunes femmes avaient l'impression de se retrouver après des années de séparation ! Même Lolly avoua que les blagues diaboliques de Hell lui manquaient, c'est vous dire... Bref, ce moment était juste parfait pour chacune d'entre elles, retrouver leurs amies, être au grand complet comme une famille nombreuse autour d'une table pour partager un repas... Mais c'était sans compter sur Sung Hwan qui avait attendu Yu sans avoir de ses nouvelles pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de la trouver avec ses amies. Il voulait bien croire que les filles avaient eu besoin de se retrouver, mais le temps pressait et l'enregistrement n'était pas finit !

« - Yu ! Tu es en retard, je t'attendais moi, tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même ! » S'exclama le manager en entrant dans la pièce. « Oh, bonjour Lolly, bonjour Kai, je comprends mieux son retard... Mais bon, l'enregistrement ne va pas se faire seul, je te donne cinq minutes pour me rejoindre d'accord ? On va faire ça tranquille, mais pour le coup on finira avec 35 minutes de retard pour rattraper le coup, okay ? »

« - Oh désolée Sung Hwan Oppa, c'est de ma faute, les filles nous manquaient tellement, j'ai fait la surprise de débarquer avec Lolly... » S'excusa Kailiana réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé aux soucis que cela aurait pu causer à ses amies.

« - C'est pas grave, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois-ci, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus d'accord ? La prochaine fois prévenez-moi ! » Sourit Sung Hwan. « Baek Hyun ! Ta séance est repoussée de 35 minutes, profites-en pour envoyer des messages aux fans sur le fancafé, ça leur fera plaisir ! »

« - D'accord Hyeong ! » Répondit Baek Hyun sans aucune hésitation.

Les cinq dernière minutes passèrent rapidement, Yu n'eu pas le temps de glisser un seul mot à Kailiana par rapport à Jae Hwa, mais se promettait de le faire dès que possible. Elle s'en alla donc vers la salle de chant, seule, sourire aux lèvres et téléphone en main. Elle envoya un simple message à sa leader : « - Si tu croise Jae Hwa ne le tue pas, il peut encore être utile ) », ce à quoi la concernée répondit : « - Si tu me le demande si gentiment, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir longtemps... Bonne séance de chant ! ».

De leur côté Hell, Lena, Lolly et Kai discutaient de tout et de rien, de ce qui c'était passé pendant la séparation... Du fait que c'était presque terminé aussi, ce qui les soulageait à un point inimaginable ! Être fans d'un groupe et supporter ses membres étaient deux choses bien différentes, alors imaginez pour celles qui ne sont pas fans comme Lena et Yu ! Quand le temps fut venu pour les filles de se séparer, elles se saluèrent et se promirent de remettre ça assez rapidement. Deux d'entre elles allèrent dans leur salle de danse et les deux autres se dirigèrent vers la salle de chant ou elles devaient enregistrer leurs parties de la chanson avec Lay et Kai avant de retourner danser pour leur valse modernisée. Sur le chemin elles croisèrent Jae Hwa, la plus âgée des deux l'ignora totalement tandis que Lolly, elle, le salua en souriant. Heureusement Lay et Kai arrivèrent pour rejoindre les filles, car Jae Hwa était sur le point d'appeler la leader pour la retenir, et cela aurai pu mal terminer. Pourtant au fond de lui il aurait tellement voulu lui parler, s'expliquer... La rassurer... Il tenait plus à elle qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer, et ne se rendait pas vraiment compte non plus des réels sentiments qu'il avait à son égard. Soupirant il décida de rejoindre son bureau plutôt que de risquer d'énerver encore plus la jeune française.

Il s'assit en face de son ordinateur afin de vérifier si le planning était en accord avec ce qu'il avait été décidé quelques jours plus tôt. Tout semblait parfais, mais il n'avait pas la tête à travailler... Quelque chose le dérangeait, et il ne savait pas quoi... Bien sûr cette histoire avec les filles le tracassait énormément, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien, l'ordre venait de là-haut... Lui se devait de les protéger mais... Comment le pouvait-il en s'en mettant certaines à dos ? Quelqu'un entra dans son bureau... Ce n'était autre que Hyun Kyun, son hyeong et sunbae, manager des EXO unité M. Ce dernier s'assit en face de Jae Hwa en l'étudiant minutieusement. Il voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait le jeune homme nouvellement manager. Ce n'était pas un métier facile, il fallait protéger son groupe, tout en obéissant aux ordres du patron et ce, même si ce n'était pas du meilleur intérêt pour le groupe. En tant que débutant, les décisions prises ont du être difficile pour lui... Il fallait être aveugle pour voir à quel point toute cette histoire rendait la plus âgée des françaises malade ! Même si elle prenait beaucoup sur elle, et que ses amies respectaient sa demande de ne pas aggraver les choses. Mais autre chose semblait ne pas aller...

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as fait cette erreur Jae ! » S'exclama donc Hyun Kyun.

« - De quoi ? J'ai oublié de signer un papier ? J'ai mal refais le planning ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Se réveilla soudain son jeune ami.

« - Tu es vraiment à côté de la plaque mon pauvre... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » S'inquiéta alors l'aîné des deux.

« - J'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers pour les filles... Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête avec cette histoire... Tu es sûr que le duo était une bonne idée ? » Questionna alors Jae Hwa.

« - Rah... Je le savais... Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte... Jae, réveille-toi ! Ces filles c'est ton gagne pain, pas tes amies ! Arrête de te prendre la tête, ok tu dois les protéger, mais là... Non, tu dois surtout leur apprendre à suivre les ordres et respecter leurs collègues ! » Tenta de lui faire comprendre son sunbae.

« - Je... Hyeong... Elles sont encore jeunes, il est normal que je m'inquiète ! » S'exclama, légèrement outré, le dongsaeng. « Peut-être que toi tu ne vois que des robots dans ton groupes, moi je vois des jeunes femmes pleines de potentiel et loin de chez elles ! » Se leva-t-il alors sans prévenir. « S'il te plait laisse-moi... J'ai encore du travail avant d'aller surveiller les couples de danse avec le chorégraphe ! Et il me semble que tu as une séance de rap avec Kris et Hell... »

« - Tu comprendras très vite que tu n'as pas le choix mon bonhomme... » Soupira Hyun Kyun avant de sortir.

En fermant la porte, Hyun Kyun ne pu se retenir de rire, il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas le choix quand à sa façon de traiter son groupe, mais de voir Jae Hwa se rebeller ainsi pour le sien était assez comique... Surtout quand on remarque à quel point il se rend malade pour la leader de ce fameux groupe. Des paris avaient été lancés sur le temps qu'il mettrait avant de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et d'autres sur le temps qu'ils mettraient pour enfin former un couple. Que ce soit le STAFF, les autres groupes ou même les managers, tous avaient parié, seul le directeur de l'agence n'était pas au courant... Et heureusement, sinon les deux se feraient virer avec perte et fracas... Ce genre de relation entre manager et artiste était strictement interdit dans le milieu musical coréen. Bien entendu cela pouvait quand même arriver, et c'était déjà arrivé, mais l'un des deux avait du démissionner... Les KYYHLL débutant et Jae Hwa commençant sa carrière... Ce n'était pas réellement la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver... Pourtant, il savait que tous les employés de cette agence les protégeraient si quelque chose devait se passer entre eux. Il espérait au fond que ce n'était qu'une passade, que Jae avait juste un petit béguin à cause du côté « exotique » de la française, et aussi que ce soit fait qu'elle le repousse qui l'attire chez elle. C'était peut-être bien le seul dans cette boîte à ne pas approuver cette relation « fantôme ».

Un léger cri de rage s'échappa de la bouche de Jae Hwa alors qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux violemment... Il savait que Hyun Kyun n'a pas le choix quand à son comportement envers le groupe dont il est responsable... Mais lui ne pouvait se résoudre de traiter ses petites protégées de la sorte... Peut-être était-ce du à son jeune âge, ou à son manque d'expérience... Il n'en savait trop rien... Mais il les adorait ! Elles n'étaient pas seulement ses artistes, elles étaient aussi des petites sœurs... Et à cause de lui l'une d'entre elle avait perdu une grande partie de ses repères... Cela le rendait malade, car à présent elle ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, et même si Yu ferait tout pour qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus, il savait que ce n'était pas gagné... Le jeune manager voulait tout arranger avec Kailiana, mais si jamais il en était incapable ? Et comment pouvait-il bien faire ? Était-elle la seule à lui en vouloir ? Lolly était-elle réellement contente de le voir dans le couloir, ou jouait-elle la comédie pour ne pas le vexer ? Quant à Hell, Yu et Lena, jouent-elles la comédie ou non ? Il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées quand il reçu un message de détresse du chorégraphe. Apparemment il y avait un souci avec les quatre danseurs de valse. Sans réfléchir il descendit d'un étage pour rejoindre la salle de danse. Il espérait qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avait dépassé les bornes avec elle... S'il n'y avait que lui, à chaque fois qu'un des EXO avait été trop loin en ce qui concernait la leader française, il les aurait claqués contre un mur ! C'était une réaction totalement normale quand on y repense non ? Elle faisait partie du groupe dont il était en charge, et quand un manager est en charge d'un groupe, protéger et défendre chaque membre fait partie du travail, et c'est même la partie la plus importante de la mission.

« - Il se passe quoi ? » Entra-t-il en trombe dans la pièce.

« - La cheville de Lolly a prit un drôle d'angle et elle est tombée... Je jure je n'y suis pour rien ! » Se défendit, très rapidement, Kai qui paniquait à une distance raisonnable.

« - On sait que tu n'y ai pour rien, le souci c'est qu'elle n'arrive pas à se relever et refuse d'aller à l'hôpital ! » Le regardait Lay, tentant d'approcher Lolly qui le repoussait.

« - J'ai juste besoin de glace et ça ira mieux ! » Se plaignit Lolly qui ne voulait pas abandonner.

« - Ou est Kailiana ? » Demanda soudainement Jae Hwa, prenant conscience qu'elle n'était pas près de sa Maknae.

« - Elle est partie attendre l'ambulance dehors... Je voulais y aller mais... » Commença le chorégraphe.

« - Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là quand tu arriverais Hyeong... Désolé... » Lâcha Lay sans prendre de gant.

Le danseur Chinois était devenu un confident pour la chanteuse française, et il savait bien ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Bien sûr, il savait aussi que Jae Hwa n'avait pas le choix, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la douleur de sa Nuna... Il regarda le manager de ses camarades de danse avec un mélange de peine et de reproches, la jeune femme avait pleuré toute la nuit à cause de la nouvelle... Bien sûr elle se sentait mieux en présence du danseur chinois, mais elle le supportait déjà toute la journée, alors le soir, quand elle rentre, elle aimerait bien être avec ses amies, prendre une « pause sans mec »... Et c'était assez compréhensible quand on savait son histoire... Son camarade Kai avait encore du mal à s'y faire, et parfois manquait de s'en prendre une... Remarque il n'y avait pas qu'avec la leader française que cela arrivait... La maknae avait aussi son caractère, et il ne fallait pas l'emmerder. Comme là par exemple... Elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait se remettre à danser après une pause « glace sur la cheville », du fait elle refusait toute aide et était prête à frapper le premier qui essayait de la toucher contre sa volonté. Mais quand Kailiana arriva enfin avec les ambulanciers elle se calma rapidement. Les professionnels vérifièrent sa cheville et préférèrent la ramener aux urgences afin de confirmer l'éventuelle double entorse.

« - Vous l'accompagnez ? » Demanda un des ambulanciers à Kailiana.

« - Non, je m'en charge, je suis son manager ! » Intervint Jae Hwa sous le regard meurtrier de la chanteuse.

« - Toi tu t'occupe des filles ! Lolly est sous MA responsabilité, j'ai promis à sa mère de prendre soin d'elle, toi tu as juste signé un contrat ! » Ragea la jeune femme en suivant les ambulanciers qui emmenaient son amie.

« - Kailiana ! » Appela Jae Hwa dans le vent avant de soupirer en regardant les personnes restantes dans la pièce.

« - Je m'occupe de prévenir les filles hyeong, Hyun Kyun hyeong les emmènera aux urgences... Tu peux les suivre en voiture... » Proposa Lay.

« - Merci... Kai, respire, tu n'as rien fait de mal, va prendre une douche et... Si t'as l'autorisation tu ferais mieux de rentrer, toi aussi Lay... » Sourit piteusement le manager des KYYHLL. « Désolé Jung Min hyeong, mais la séance va devoir être reporté jusqu'à nouvel ordre... »

« - Y' pas de soucis Jae Hwa, sa santé avant tout... Je préfère la revoir quand elle sera totalement remise ! Pas avant. » Le rassura Jung Min.

Sur ces mots, tous se séparèrent, Lay et Kai allèrent prévenir les autres membres de KYYHLL alors que le chorégraphe lui monta aux bureaux pour prévenir la direction de la blessure de Lolly. Jae Hwa quant à lui, alla au parking afin de rejoindre sa voiture et de se rendre aux urgences. Le regard que la leader de son groupe lui avait lancé l'avait blessé, énormément, et il voulait lui parler. Bien entendu il s'inquiétait aussi pour Lolly, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, à ses yeux il était plus urgent de mettre les choses au clair avec l'aînée des françaises. Sur le chemin il s'entrainait à entamer la conversation, il pourrait avoir l'air ridicule, il s'en moquait totalement. Une fois arrivé, il demanda à l'accueil ou étaient ses protégées et alla rejoindre l'endroit indiqué. Derrière le rideau il entendit parler en français, puis des larmes. Un médecin arriva à ses côtés et lui demanda qui il était, quand il se présenta, le rideau d'ouvrit sur une Kailiana furieuse et une Lolly en larmes. Le médecin affirma qu'il s'agissait d'une entorse et non une double entorse, ce qui limitait les dégâts et diminuait le temps de guérison. Mais ce qui intrigua Jae Hwa, fut le fait qu'ils veuillent la garder pour la nuit.

« - Elle a fait une crise... D'où ses pleurs, elle n'en avait pas fait depuis un bon moment, et là sa cheville, plus ça, elle sait qu'elle va devoir rester ici pour au moins 24H. » Expliqua la maman de la bande.

« - Oh... » Répondit simplement Jae Hwa alors que les trois autres membres de KYYHLL arrivèrent avec Hyun Kyun.

« - Lolly ! » Elles se précipitaient toutes sur leur jeune amie.

Elles se parlèrent en français, sans doute pour mieux comprendre la situation... Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, quand elles ne sont qu'entre elles, il est logique qu'elles veuillent parler dans leur langue maternelle... Vu le niveau qu'elles avaient toutes atteint à présent, il n'était pas dérangeant qu'elles se le permettent... Il sourit en les voyant si soudées, comme lors de sa première rencontre avec ses protégées... Puis soudain, tout lui revint, il devait parler avec elle... Mais comment allait-il pouvoir ? A présent que toutes étaient là, cela ne ferai qu'aggraver les choses, et qui sait, définitivement toutes les retourner contre lui... Non, il lui parlerait une fois qu'elle serait rentrée... Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder, vu l'heure qu'il était et le fait qu'on venait d'annoncer le transfert de la jeune rappeuse et danseuse dans une chambre à l'étage. Hyun Kyun proposa de ramener Kailiana vu que les garçons étaient encore dans la voiture. Que Jae Hwa pourrait s'occuper des trois autres et rentrer ensuite chez lui. Il avait aussi en tête le fait que, comme ça, son jeune collègue ne serait pas dans la même voiture que celle qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Il devait à tout prix l'aider à réparer son « erreur » d'être tombé amoureux d'une artiste dont il a la charge. Tout le monde salua donc la maknae en lui promettant de venir la voir dès le lendemain matin et retourna au parking. Comme prévu la plus âgée dit au revoir à ses amies afin de monter avec le manager de l'unité chinoise des EXO et ses deux nouveaux colocataires.

Une fois dans l'appartement elle alla dans sa chambre pour balancer son sac et se préparer à prendre une douche, les garçons lui avaient confirmé en avoir pris à l'agence avant de venir aux urgences, le temps que les filles soient autorisées à sortir de leurs séances respectives. Quand elle sortit enfin de la douche Lay l'attendait sur son lit, il avait comprit qu'elle aurait certainement besoin de parler... Ce soir elle était seule, avec deux hommes, dans cet appartement. Et ça ne la rassurait pas, même si elle savait à présent qu'elle pouvait faire confiance au chinois. Ils discutèrent un long moment tous les deux avant d'être interrompus par Jae Hwa, qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir le moins du monde. Comprenant le regard du manager, Lay laissa les deux plus âgés seuls et s'éclipsa dans le salon avec le deuxième plus jeune d'EXO. Fermant la porte une fois le jeune homme sortit, Jae Hwa se rapprocha du lit ou était restée Kailiana, muette comme une tombe et refusant de le regarder... Intérieurement, elle espérait que l'ignorer le ferait partir.

« - Écoute, je sais que tu me déteste depuis que cette idée de duo a été lancée, et encore plus depuis que je t'ai dit que vous resteriez ici pendant encore un mois... Mais je n'ai pas le choix... Et si je l'avais eu crois moi tu n'aurais même pas passé la première semaine de la collaboration enfermée à l'agence avec Lolly et ces deux loustiques ! » Commença-t-il d'une traite et prenant à peine le temps de respirer.

« - C'est de ma faute... Je n'aurais jamais du les embarquer dans ce délire... Je n'aurais pas écris cette stupide chanson, nous n'aurions pas fait ce putain de clip... On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui... » Lança Kailiana sans quitter ses mains des yeux.

« - Ne dis pas ça... » Soupira le manager.

« - Et puis, tu n'as pas arrangé les choses avec tes conneries... Tu les as même empirées quand on y repense... » Cracha soudainement la française sans prévenir. « Tu ne nous aurais pas embarquées dans cette histoire, on n'aurait pas du danser ensemble, et Lolly ne se serait pas blessée ! »

« - Woooo ! Tu te calme Kailiana ! Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas eu le choix ! Tu t'imagines vraiment que cette situation m'amuse ?! » Se défendit le coréen. « Je suis venu ici pour m'excuser, pas m'en prendre plein la gueule ! Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de préparer tes affaires et d'aller dormir dans ton dortoir ! Je préviens les gars qu'ils peuvent faire de même... Mais ne t'imagines pas que ça va durer, je le fait sans autorisation et ça risque de me retomber dessus ! »

« - Et toi ne t'imagine pas que ça va changer quoi que ce soit ! » Coupa court la chanteuse en se levant pour faire son sac.

C'est assez rapidement que la jeune femme lui passa devant alors qu'il annonça la nouvelle aux garçons de cette étrange colocation. Il soupira en la regardant quitter l'appartement, puis il se retourna de nouveau vers Lay et Kai qui restaient dubitatifs. Il leur assura que si quelqu'un devait être puni pour ce changement de dortoir imprévu ça serait lui et non eux... Ils avaient tous besoin de revoir leurs amis pour plus que quelques minutes dans le bâtiment de l'agence. Et même si ce n'était que pour une seule nuit, ça serai mieux que rien du tout. Les garçons préparèrent alors leurs affaires et dire au revoir au manager des KYYHLL pour enfin sortir de l'appartement qu'ils occupaient depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Jae Hwa, lui, s'affala sur le canapé, larmes aux yeux, puis se laissa aller définitivement... Il pleura pendant un long moment, sans se soucié de l'heure, ni du fait qu'il n'était pas chez lui... Pui il finit par s'endormir.

_Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, elle souriait, larmes aux yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu sourire ainsi ! Il ne pu s'empêcher de caresser son visage et d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu à quel point elle était belle le jour ou il l'avait rencontrée ? Il n'en savait rien, mais mieux valait tard que jamais... A présent elle était là, pratiquement dans ses bras, et il pouvait caresser son visage et la contempler sans limite et sans avoir peur qu'elle ne le repousse ou le frappe... C'était certain, il était amoureux d'elle... Sans prévenir la jeune fille se blottie contre lui, avouant qu'il lui avait manqué et que plus jamais elle ne se comporterait de la sorte. Il se moquait bien de ce qui avait pu arriver, elle était dans ses bras, il pouvait profiter du parfum fruité que dégageaient ses cheveux, de la peau douce de ses hanches qu'il caressait délicatement sous le tissu de sa tenue de scène. Il pourrait rester comme ça pendant des heures s'il le pouvait, et ce même si autour d'eux tout le monde regardait la scène avec étonnement et/ou désapprobation... Plus rien ne pourrait plus les séparer à présent ! Leur histoire ne faisait que commencer, et elle n'était pas prête de s'arrêter... Ils avaient traversé trop de choses pour que cela stop de ci-tôt. Il pouvait bien être viré, il n'en avait rien à faire tant qu'il était dans la capacité de la prendre contre lui et l'aimer comme elle le mérite._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Une fois avoir salué le manager de son groupe, Lolly se dirigea dans la salle de chant, en effet, ses trois camarades de danse et elle-même, devaient enregistrer leurs parties vocales. Elle était surexcitée, elle aime danser, mais une petite pause ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Malheureusement, malgré les échauffements de voix à faire avant l'enregistrement, cela ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aurait voulu... Ils avaient juste un couplet chacun à chanter, et vu les heures de pratique qu'ils avaient derrière eux, il ne fut pas utile de recommencer quinze mille fois. Il faut dire, l'ambiance s'étant légèrement améliorée entre les quatre jeunes, bien sûr qu'il y avait toujours des disputes entre Kai et les filles, car il tentait toujours de faire son beau-gosse dominant... Mais quand il s'agissait du chant et du rap, il donnait énormément de conseil à Lolly et Lay lui se chargeait d'aider Kailiana à mieux gérer ses notes. Ils ne faisaient pas ceci uniquement pendant les séances de chants, mais aussi lors de temps libre ou le soir quand ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Du fait, les filles étaient bien préparées pour l'enregistrement individuel. Par contre, quand viendrait le moment de tous les faire chanter ensemble avant l'enregistrement des refrains... Tout le monde savait que ça prendrait beaucoup plus de temps, aux vues de l'ambiance qui planait avec deux groupes réunis...

Une fois de retour dans leur salle de danse, chacun alla se changer avant de commencer la séance. Ils étaient fatigués, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Après l'heure de chant il leur restait 3h de danse, avec, normalement, deux petites pauses pour ne pas s'exténuer... Et heureusement qu'ils avaient des pauses, car sinon la maknae piquerait des crises pour avoir la possibilité de manger ! Une fois en tenue de danse, la jeune fille se précipita dans la salle de pratique pour s'étirer sur un fond musical qu'elle adore : Ring Ding Dong de ses sunbae et chouchou de la Kpop, SHINee. Bien entendu la pile électrique qui sommeillait en elle se réveilla et elle commença à danser n'importe comment, autant pour s'amuser que pour décompresser. Kai arriva et commença à danser à côté de la maknae française... N'appréciant pas vraiment la chose, la demoiselle s'arrêta d'un seul coup et alla s'assoir sur un des sofas présents dans la pièce. Elle qui avait réussi à se mettre dans une petite bulle, il a fallu qu'il la vexe en tentant d'y entrer. C'était souvent comme ça, quand elle se mettait à danser sur une chanson qu'elle aime, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur duo, il fallait qu'il tente de s'en mêler... Ca avait le don de l'énerver, déjà qu'il testait sans cesses ses limites, lui posait toujours des questions dont les réponses ne le regardaient pas... Lolly était lunatique et susceptible en plus d'être une pile électrique, alors il valait mieux la caresser dans le sens du poil quand on n'avait pas encore compris d'où pouvait venir certaines sautes d'humeur.

Leur chorégraphe, Jung Min, arriva juste avant que les deux plus vieux du quatuor débarquent dans la salle. Les étirements commencèrent plus sérieusement que quand ils sont seuls, Jung Min ne laissait absolument aucun muscle au repos. Autant dire que les filles, n'étant pas habituées à ce genre d'activité, étaient vite fatiguées, mais prenaient beaucoup sur elles et supportaient de mieux en mieux les séances. Une fois les étirements terminés, Lolly alla boire de l'eau. Comme à son habitude elle vérifia d'abord que personne n'avait changé l'eau qu'il y avait dans la bouteille... La maknae c'était faite avoir une fois, hors de question que ça arrive une seconde ! Bien sûr, Hell lui avait simplement fait une blague, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas boire cette eau là en particulier ! Tout le monde étant prêt, ils se préparèrent à danser, elle se mise en face de Kai, lui lançant un regard bien significatif par rapport à la position de ses mains. Ce dernier avait toujours tendance à vouloir les mettre trop bas, et même si elle détestait ça, elle l'estimait heureux de ne pas être avec sa leader... Sinon il ne les aurait plus, ses mains ! Jung Min lança la musique, et les couples commencèrent à s'entrainer. Tout se passait bien, pour une fois Kai ne faisait pas descendre ses mains trop basses, et les deux autres géraient la distance de survie à merveille à présent ! Leur chorégraphe était heureux de voir la séance aussi bien se dérouler. Il ne leur restait que quelques passages à assimiler à présent. Ils prirent une pause une fois confirmation que Kailiana et Lay pouvait danser la valse sans avoir à s'arrêter pour qu'elle contrôle sa peur. Lolly en profita pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter dans son sac, et mangea avec appétit et gourmandise. Les autres la regardaient amusés, ils étaient habitués à ce petit rituel à présent, mais cela les amusait toujours autant.

Alors qu'ils allaient commencer la seconde heure de pratique, pendant laquelle Jung Min avait prévu de leur rappeler les pas de danse qu'ils devaient reproduire avant de se mettre à la valse. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps et espérait que les filles arrivent encore à suivre. Non pas qu'elles étaient mauvaises, mais de les avoir « enfermées » dans la bulle de la valse les avaient peut-être un peu perturbées pour le reste de la chorégraphie. Lolly ne s'en formalisait pas, elle suivait les mouvements sans soucis... Enfin presque... Alors qu'elle faisait le dernier pas avant d'attraper la main de Kai pour commencer la valse, Lolly positionna mal son pied. Du fait, sa cheville prit un drôle d'angle et elle tomba en criant de douleur. Plusieurs fois elle tenta de se relever, mais en vain... Bien entendu tout le monde se précipita sur elle, mais bien vite trois d'entre eux s'éloignèrent. Sa leader tentait de la calmer alors qu'elle pestait contre tout le monde, se tenant la cheville et tentant de se relever.

« - J'appelle une ambulance ! » Déclara donc Jung Min en prenant son téléphone.

« - Non ça va, il me faut juste un truc de froid dessus pour soulager ! Mettez-moi de la glace dessus pendant genre 15 minutes et ça ira mieux après ! » Pesta Lolly définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

« - Vu la façon dont ta cheville à gonflée ce n''est pas un peu de glace qui changera son état Lolly ! » S'inquiéta Kailiana.

« - Bon, l'ambulance va arriver, j'ai prévenu Jae Hwa... Ne me regarde pas comme ça miss ! Il doit être mis au courant, il est votre manager après tout ! » Annonça le plus âgé de la pièce.

« - Okay... Bon, Lay, tu peux t'occuper de Lolly s'il te plait ? Je vais attendre l'ambulance... Kai... Eyh, l'abruti de service, t'es tout pâle il t'arrive quoi ? » Se releva Kailiana avant de se stopper devant le plus jeune des garçons présents dans la pièce.

« - Je le jure... J... J'ai... Je n'ai rien fait... » Paniqua légèrement le danseur.

« - Relax, on sait que ce n'est pas toi... Respire ! » Partit alors la leader française.

Alors que sa Eomma de cœur sortait de la pièce, Lolly se retrouva avec un Lay inquiet sur son dos. Elle se repoussait sans cesse dans l'espoir qu'il finisse par la laisser tranquille et lui ramène de la glace comme elle l'avait demandé. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était trop d'espoir !

« - Il se passe quoi ? » Entra Jae Hwa en trombe dans la pièce.

« - La cheville de Lolly a prit un drôle d'angle et elle est tombée... Je jure je n'y suis pour rien ! » Se défendit, très rapidement, Kai qui paniquait à une distance raisonnable.

« - On sait que tu n'y ai pour rien, le souci c'est qu'elle n'arrive pas à se relever et refuse d'aller à l'hôpital ! » Le regardait Lay, tentant d'approcher Lolly qui le repoussait toujors avec autant de vigueur.

« - J'ai juste besoin de glace et ça ira mieux ! » Se plaignit la maknae qui ne voulait pas abandonner.

« - Ou est Kailiana ? » Demanda soudainement Jae Hwa.

« - Elle est partie attendre l'ambulance dehors... Je voulais y aller mais... » Commença le chorégraphe.

« - Elle n'avait pas envie d'être là quand tu arriverais Hyeong... Désolé... » Lâcha Lay sans prendre de gant.

Lolly en profita pour tenter de se relever, mais échoua lamentablement... Lay reporta donc son attention sur elle. Mais Lolly était persuadée qu'elle pouvait se remettre à danser après une pause « glace sur la cheville », du fait, elle refusait toute aide et était prête à frapper le premier qui essayait de la toucher contre sa volonté. Mais quand Kailiana arriva enfin avec les ambulanciers la jeune fille se calma rapidement... Elle n'avait plus le choix à présent, et résister ne servait plus à rien à présent. Les professionnels vérifièrent sa cheville et préférèrent la ramener aux urgences afin de confirmer l'éventuelle double entorse. Lolly sentit la panique monter en elle... Une double entorse signifiait de voir porter un plâtre pendant plusieurs mois ainsi que des séances de rééducation ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle chose ! Plus maintenant qu'elle devenait une professionnelle dans le domaine de la musique ! Un des ambulanciers l'aida à se lever pour l'assoir sur un fauteuil roulant, afin de l'amenée au véhicule qui attendait dehors. Et alors que le fauteuil commençait rouler en direction de la sortie, elle entendit une conversation assez violente résonner dans la pièce.

« - Vous l'accompagnez ? » Demanda l'autre ambulancier, sans qu'elle ne voit l'interpelé.

« - Non, je m'en charge, je suis son manager ! » Reconnu-t-elle la voix de son manager.

« - Toi tu t'occupe des filles ! Lolly est sous MA responsabilité, j'ai promis à sa mère de prendre soin d'elle, toi tu as juste signé un contrat ! » Résonna la voix, énervée et brusque de sa leader.

La situation n'allait qu''empirer avec cet incident... Déjà qu'elle voyait l'atmosphère entre leur chargé de carrière et son aînée, là, c'était certain que plus rien ne pourrait les réconcilier ! La maknae n'était pas dupe et connaissait bien son amie... Elle allait rejeter la faute sur le jeune manager... Une fois dans le véhicule, l'ambulancier l'allongea sur le brancard pour des raisons d'aide et de sécurité. Elle vit sa leader s'installer à ses côtés, elles se sourient toutes les deux, juste avant que des larmes ne coulent sur le visage de la plus jeune. La panique et le stresse montait de plus en plus à cause du véhicule qui démarrait et de la sirène qui résonnait dans les rues. Sa respiration commençait à se saccader, elle sentait comme un poids sur sa poitrine et sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus. Elle entendait la voix de son amie qui tentait de la calmer et sentait l'ambulancier s'affairer pour vérifier sa tension et elle ne savait trop quoi. La main de sa leader la lâcha, sans doute pour laisser place au professionnel qui devait s'occuper d'elle. Depuis des mois qu'elle n'avait pas fait de crise, elle ne voulait pas en refaire une, ok elle était habituée, mais elle était tellement soulagée de ne plus en avoir fait ! La jeune fille sentit quelque chose autour de sa bouche, une voix lui indiqua de respirer doucement dans le sachet, et de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Une main attrapa de nouveau la sienne, elle reconnu sans problème la poigne délicate et réconfortante de Kailiana.

« - Voilà, comme ça, c'est très bien, vous voyez mademoiselle, votre respiration revient à la normale, ce n'était qu'une crise de panique, respirez calmement, voilà... » Répétait en boucle la voix de l'homme qui l'avait escortée jusqu'à l'ambulance.

« - C'est rien Lolly, tout va bien se passer tu verras, je suis sûre que c'est une simple entorse, trois petites semaines d'attelle... Rien de plus, respires, calme toi ma puce. » Entendit-elle la voix de la leader de son groupe.

Le véhicule s'arrêta et tout bougea autour d'elle. Quelqu'un essuya ses larmes, sa vue revint alors peu à peu à la normale. Puis le sac disparu d'autour de sa bouche, sa respiration n'était plus difficile et le poids sur sa poitrine se faisait plus léger. Lolly vit son amie à ses côtés, souriante et sûre d'elle. Enfin, la jeune fille savait bien que c'était une façade, en effet, la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait avait la phobie des hôpitaux, si elle était là, c'était parce que son instinct de mère protectrice avait pris le dessus, mais au fond elle ne faisait pas la fière et prenait énormément sur elle pour ne pas le montrer. Elles furent dirigées vers un box ou elles devraient attendre pour voir un médecin. L'attente ne fut pas longue, le médecin vérifia donc la cheville de la jeune française, confirma une entorse et l'envoya passer une radio pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune lésion. Lolly suivit les instructions pendant la radio, silencieuse, puis fut ramenée au box avec son aînée, le temps d'attendre les résultats. Alors qu'elle discutait avec Kailiana, Lolly sentit les larmes remonter... Elle s'en voulait à elle-même d'avoir fait cette erreur stupide et de s'être blessée, elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir paniqué au risque de faire une crise plus importante. Elle avait certainement fait peur à son amie... Soudain, elles entendirent la voix du médecin, puis celle de leur manager. Le jeune rappeuse vit alors la colère se dessiner sur le visage de la chanteuse qui alla ouvrir le rideau furieusement. Le médecin confirma à notre danseuse qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple entorse, mais que vu la crise de panique qu'elle avait fait, et ses antécédents médicaux, il préférait la garder pour la nuit afin de la surveiller. Voyant l'incompréhension de son manager Lolly allait lui expliquer, mais vu prise de vitesse par Kailiana.

« - Elle a fait une crise... D'où ses pleurs, elle n'en avait pas fait depuis un bon moment, et là sa cheville, plus ça, elle sait qu'elle va devoir rester ici pour au moins 24H. » Expliqua Eomma adorée.

« - Oh... » Répondit simplement Jae Hwa alors que Hell, Lena et Yu arrivèrent limite en courant avec Hyun Kyun.

« - Lolly ! » Elles se précipitaient toutes sur la maknae de leur groupe.

« -Les filles ! Mais il ne fallait pas venir ! C'est juste une entorse, pas une crise cardiaque ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de crise... Pourquoi t'as dit à Oppa que j'en avais fait une, c'était juste de la panique... » La rappeuse retrouva le sourire en voyant toutes ses Eonnideul autour d'elle.

« - Ca lui fera les pieds... » Soupira alors la plus vieille.

« - Ya ajhumma, t'as fait quoi encore ! » Râla Yu contre toutes attentes.

« - J'ai fait croire à l'autre abruti que Lolly avait fait une crise pour lui montrer qu'il a déconné... Quoi, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! C'est sa faute si Lolly est là ! Il n'aurait pas mis en place ce satané duo, elle ne se serait pas blessé pendant l'entrainement ! » Explique alors Kailiana.

« - Il me garde quand même cette nuit pour vérifier que tout va bien, parce que j'en étais pas loin de la crise quand même... » Soupira la danseuse.

Elles furent interrompues par un aide soignant qui venait pour transférer la jeune fille dans une chambre à l'étage. Comme il était prévu qu'elle reparte dans la matinée du lendemain, il donna le numéro de chambre à Jae Hwa qui était, sur le papier, celui qui était responsable de sa sortie. Les aux revoir se firent donc assez rapidement, et Lolly visita une partie des urgences et du service ou elle avait été transférée en fauteuil roulant. Une fois dans sa chambre, on lui apporta le dîner pour qu'elle puisse manger avant de se coucher. Une infirmière et un médecin vinrent la brancher à plusieurs machines qui se mirent à biper dans la pièce silencieuse... La jeune femme se demanda alors si elle arriverait à dormir aisément... Toute la soirée elle reçu des messages de ses ami(e)s Idols qui lui demandaient si elle allait bien, si tout se passait pour le mieux... Elle n'essaya même pas de répondre, et laissa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit une fois mis en silencieux. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à répondre. Et si les membres de l'équipe médicale qui s'occupaient d'elle lui tapaient trop sur les nerfs, elle les envoyait gentiment balader afin de leur faire comprendre qu'elle voulait être seule. La fin de soirée lui parut très longue, mais finalement, malgré les bips incessants, elle s'endormit sans difficulté. La fatigue accumulée et le stresse qui l'avait bien épuisée ont eu raison de son énervement. La nuit fut paisible et ses rêves bien déjantés, en même temps, dans la tête de la jeune fille, les choses partaient toujours dans ses situations assez épiques. Mais son sommeil a quand même été très réparateur, et le lendemain matin elle était prête à conquérir le monde, enfin presque, parce qu'avec une attelle à son pied, elle ne pourrait pas vraiment se montrer très crédible...

Une fois son petit déjeuner mangé, elle prit une douche et attendit tranquillement dans sa chambre que son manager vienne la chercher. De temps à autres, elle s'amusait à marcher dans sa chambre, afin de s'habituer à cette chose qui entourait une partie de sa jambe. C'était un peu douloureux au début, mais finalement elle réussi à s'y faire et la douleur était de plus en plus minime et supportable. Quand enfin arriva Jae Hwa accompagné de Hell, Yu et Lena, elle se retint de sauter de joie pour ménager sa jambe. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir la maman du groupe, mais compris bien vite pourquoi elle n'était pas présente, hôpital + manager... Elle ne devait pas avoir trouvé la force de venir. En plus de ça, d'après les dires de ses amies, leur leader avait du se rendre plus tôt que prévu à la salle de pratique. Mais pas celle de danse... Celle de chant... Apparemment, elle devait faire une séance en compagnie de Chen... Lolly se demanda alors si le jeune homme allait y survivre... Et aussi pourquoi ce changement de planning soudain. Étant blessée, elle ne passa pas par la case agence et fut ramenée directement au dortoir qu'elle partageait avec son aînée et deux des EXO.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Toute la journée il avait essayé de parler avec la jeune femme, mais elle l'avait proprement évité sans aucune vergogne. Même avec l'aide de Yu il savait déjà que tout était perdu... Lui qui avait gagné un minimum de sa confiance avec tellement de difficulté, il avait tout perdu... Et, en plus de tout ceci, à présent elle le détestait. C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'il s'installa à une table de la cafétéria en fin de journée... Il avait grandement besoin d'un café. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte son hyeong et camarade de management Sung Hwan arriva à ses côtés et commença à lui parler de quelque chose qu'ils mettaient en route depuis plusieurs jours... Depuis la blessure de Lolly à vrai dire... Mais il n'entendait rien, il était dans sa bulle de désespoir... Il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme qui avait été mise sous sa responsabilité, une jeune femme qu'il devait protéger du monde extérieur à l'agence... Comment avait-il pu ? Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il avait juré d'agir professionnellement et lui, lui il ne trouve rien de mieux que de jouer avec le cœur et les sentiments de la jeune femme en lui courant après pour la regagner...

« - Jae Hwa ? Tu m'écoutes ? Eh ! Tu pleures ? Il se passe quoi mon gars ? » Tenta Sung Hwa de le ramener à la réalité.

« - Elle mérite tellement mieux... Elle ne mérite pas d'être traitée ainsi... Mais je n'arrive pas à changer quoi que ce soit... Et je ne fait qu'empirer son état et notre relation... Si seulement elle s'en rendait compte, si seulement elle voyait... » Parla Jae Hwa, laissant sortir ses penser sans contrôle ni remarquer qu'il n'était pas seul.

En effet, son ami le regardait bizarrement, et quelques idoles de la SM qui étaient venus pour se rafraichir un peu, avaient eu un arrêt sur image en entendant ces mots. Tous se demandaient de quoi il pouvait bien parler, et pourquoi cette histoire le mettait dans un tel état. Le jeune manager avait la vue brouillée, il ne savait plus quoi faire ni comment réagir à présent. Déjà une semaine que Lolly portait une attelle et ne pouvait presque plus danser. Il s'en voulait, il n'avait pas su protéger son groupe dignement... A cause de lui elles avaient été embarquées dans une histoire qui n'était pas dans leurs capacités actuelles. C'était beaucoup trop pour un groupe qui n'avait même pas encore réellement débuté... Sans parler du fait qu'elles n'étaient plus dans leur pays d'origine, qu'elles étaient immergées dans une nouvelle culture et devait pratiquer une nouvelle langue depuis très peu de temps au final. Pourquoi avait-il permis tout ceci ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenu tête à ses supérieurs pour les protéger de tout ça ? Pour la protéger elle de ses peurs ? Il avait grandement merdé pour son premier contrat... Allait-il être capable de rattraper le coup ? Allait-il réussir à regagner leur confiance... SA confiance ?

« - Jae Hwa reprends toi ! C'est à propos d'elle ? Ne me dit pas que Hyun Kyun avait raison bordel ! Tu ne peux pas te le permettre ! Pense à ta carrière putain ! » S'énerva Sung Hwa surprenant ceux qui venaient tout juste d'arriver dans la pièce.

« - Hyeong, il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi Jae Hwa est dans cet état ? » Demanda alors Leeteuk, leader des Super Junior.

« - Qui est la fille dont vous parlez là ? Pourquoi il ne peut pas se permettre d'être amoureux ? » Rajouta Onew leader des SHINee.

« - La vie personnelle ne devrait pas avoir à affecter la carrière d'un homme ! Pourquoi tu lui dis ça oppa ? » Intervint alors Amber rappeuse de f(x) avant que Sung Hwa ne relève la tête vers eux, les faisant taire.

« - Vous devriez aller boire ailleurs les jeunes... C'est une histoire qui ne vous regarde pas ! » Il les regarda dans les yeux chacun leur tour.

Sans se faire prier, Leeteuk, Onew, Amber, Kyu Hyun, Chang Min, Ryeo Wook, Luna, BoA, Tae Min et Jong Hyun, sortirent de la cafétéria non sans espérer pouvoir en parler avec le jeune manager qu'ils avaient vu galérer à obtenir un contrat depuis son arrivée dans l'agence. Pendant ce temps Jae Hwa venait de réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul... Il vit les idoles, parfois plus âgés que lui, sortir de la pièce et son hyeong le regarder sévèrement... Que se passait-il ? Avait-il pensé à voix haute ? L'avaient-ils tous entendu parler d'elle ? Avait-il prononcé son nom à haute voix sans s'en rendre compte ? Il tenta de calmer ses pleurs et ses pensées en essuyant ses joues. Pendant ce temps, Sung Hwa faisait les cent pas autour de la petite table en pestant. Le plus jeune des deux se sentait en danger... Non pas de mort, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait continuer de manager les KYYHLL...

« - Il faut que tu oublie cette fille... Prends quelques jours de repos, nous pourrons gérer les deux groupes avec Hyun Kyun... Sors, va en boîte, je ne sais pas moi... Mais oublie-la ! Vu ton état tu ne peux pas gérer la situation, surtout avec l'arrivée de la nouvelle... Je ne peux pas te laisser travailler dans de telles conditions... »

« - Hyeong... »

« - Non Jae Hwa ! Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de rentrer chez toi... »

Sung Hwa coupa toute discussion en lui montrant la porte de sortie. Soupirant, Jae Hwa marcha donc vers la porte sans un regard en arrière, il savait que s'il se rebellait il allait devoir affronter le big boss et là, il serait réellement dans la panade... Nonchalamment, il alla à sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui... Le chemin lui paru très long alors qu'il n'avait qu'une demi-heure de route entre l'agence et son immeuble. Il s'étonna même d'arriver sans accident car il n'était pas réellement à sa conduite. Il gara sa voiture dans le parking souterrain et pris l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son étage. Une fois dans son appartement il se mit à l'aise avant de se préparer un repas rapide pour manger devant la télé... Il regarda un programme sans vraiment suivre ce qu'il s'y passait. Le temps passa, lentement à ses yeux, et le sommeil ne venait toujours pas le surprendre. Il se demanda même s'il arriverait à dormir... Son travail était en péril, son contrat sur le point de lui échapper... Tout ça à cause de sentiments qu'il avait enfoui sans le savoir et qui l'avaient peu à peu surpris et envahi sans pouvoir les contrôler... C'était ça, il perdait totalement le contrôle car il la sentait s'échapper et s'éloigner de lui... Toute cette histoire de duo qui avait détruit ce lien, si fin, si délicat qui s'était créé entre eux avait réveillé l'amour qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné... A présent il devait tout oublier, tout effacer... Et recommencer à zéro. Sung Hwa avait raison... Il devait sortir en boîte, se changer les idées... L'oublier et la voir comme son gagne pain... Tout serait beaucoup moins douloureux.

« - Oui... C'est ce que je dois faire... Tout sera beaucoup plus facile comme ça... »

Bien entendu il n'était pas totalement convaincu, mais il faisait de son mieux pour y croire, pour aller mieux. Pour joindre le geste à la parole il décida d'aller se doucher et se préparer à sortir... Il n'était pas réellement motivé, mais puisqu'il le fallait... Il ne voyait aucune autre solution pour mettre de côté cette jeune femme et se reprendre... Jae Hwa avait clairement l'impression de vivre un cauchemar... Qui sait, peut-être en était-ce un... Après tout, cela semblait si irréel... Son regard envers lui était si méchant, même avec toute la colère qu'elle pouvait emmagasiner, elle serait incapable de le regarder de cette manière... Oui... Il devait certainement rêver, alors autant s'amuser et laisser les choses se faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Il entra dans la boîte de nuit la plus réputée de Hongdae et commença à danser sans réfléchir... Il bu, il s'amusa, il dansa... Et ce sans même s'en rendre compte... Les heures passèrent et l'heure de fermeture arriva. Bien entendu il ne pris pas sa voiture mais appela un taxi pour rentrer en sécurité. Une fois chez lui il regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était près de 7h du matin, il décida alors de se coucher sans même se doucher... Cela pouvait attendre son réveil... De toute façon il avait « ordre » de se reposer pendant quelques jours, alors autant commencer dès maintenant... Il n'était plus vraiment à ça près à présent. Devant son lit il regarda les draps bleus argentés et se laissa tomber dessus sans même prendre le temps de se glisser dessous...

Le lendemain, si on peut dire, Jae Hwa resta en mode zombie devant la télévision. Il ne se levait que pour manger, boire ou aller aux toilettes... Sa journée lui parut très longue, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, son cerveau n'était plus en état de fonctionner correctement après la nuit qu'il avait passée... Le jeune homme ne savait pas exactement quand il retournerait travailler, ni même s'il avait envie d'y retourner au final... La peur de la croiser et de devoir lui parler prenait soudain le dessus... Non, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il retourne travailler... Pas maintenant en tout cas. Le soir venu il se doucha et se prépara de nouveau à sortir... Cette fois-ci le taxi il le prit pour aller chercher sa voiture sur le parking de la boîte de nuit. Ce soir, il décida d'aller au cinéma, avant ça, il alla dans une supérette pour acheter des snacks et de la bière. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait passer mais s'en moquait, il avait besoin d'être ailleurs que chez lui... Inconsciemment il savait que s'il retournait en boîte de nuit cela allait mal se terminer... Le film ne le passionna pas vraiment, mais son esprit avait réussi à s'évader... Il s'en sentait légèrement soulagé d'ailleurs. Sur la route du retour, au bord de la rivière Han, il vit un stand restaurant. Sans hésitation il se gara à côté et s'assit à une table après avoir salué la propriétaire et commandé soju et ramyeon. Il se fit servir quatre ou cinq fois avant de payer et repartir... Au volant il tenta de se montrer très prudent pour rentrer, il n'avait pas envie de payer de nouveau un taxi... En rentrant il répéta le même refrain que la nuit précédente, c'est-à-dire, se coucher sans prendre le temps de se doucher ou de se changer, sur le lit, sans prendre le temps de se glisser sous les draps... On pouvait le dire, Jae Hwa était devenu une véritable loque humaine. Et il n'avait suffit que de deux jours pour ça... Il n'avait pas les tripes pour ce boulot... Il se demandait sérieusement pourquoi il s'était lancé dans une telle carrière !

Une semaine passa et Jae Hwa n'était toujours pas retourné travailler. Il refusait tous les appels de ses collègues et amis, il refusait les appels de Yu et ignorait tous les messages texte qu'il recevait plusieurs fois par jour. Il restait toute la journée sur son canapé, et sortait le soir en boîte de nuit, dans les bars ou au cinéma pour finir dans un stand restaurant. En bref, il était saoul toutes les nuits et décuvait tous les jours qui suivaient. Si quelqu'un venait le voir à l'improviste, au moment ou il restait étalé sur son canapé, la vision le ferait fuir à la seconde. Le jeune manager se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il devenait, mais il s'en moquait, il se sentait bien comme ça, il ne pensait même plus à elle... Ou en tout cas, plus de la même manière... Se comporter comme un dépravé lui avait permis de se libérer de ses sentiments... Mais cela durera-t-il ? Et si jamais en retournant travailler, en recommençant à vivre normalement, il recommençait à avoir ces sentiments, à vouloir la regagner, à ne pas supporter qu'elle le repousse et l'évite comme elle le fait depuis quelques semaines ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le premier groupe qu'il a à sa charge soit un groupe féminin ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que le boss veuille absolument mettre en place ce duo ? Brisant ainsi la relation si délicate qu'il avait avec la plus âgée du groupe ? Faisant ainsi remonter tous ces sentiments dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence !

Soupirant il se leva pour aller prendre une douche, ses pensées s'embrouillaient de nouveau, il avait besoin de se rafraîchir, de bouger, de penser à autre chose... Sous l'eau bouillante qui tombait sur son corps nu, il chantonnait, se savonnait, se rinçait... Il prit aussi le temps de shampooiner ses cheveux noirs, de les rincer délicatement... Il avait envie de prendre soin de lui d'un seul coup... Il passa donc le reste de la journée dans la salle de bain à se faire des masques, des soins pour le visage, pour les mains, pour le corps... Il se sentait comme neuf une fois qu'il eu tout terminé, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il alla se préparer un café quand la sonnette retentit dans son appartement. Un froid s'empara de lui, qui était-ce ? Pourquoi maintenant qu'il commençait à aller mieux ? Et si tout foirait à cause de cette visite surprise ? Il retint un cri de rage en allant ouvrir la porte, seulement vêtu d'un boxer et d'un tee-shirt... Mais ça il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qui était derrière la porte et le regard que cette personne lui jeta... Certainement sous la surprise d'une telle tenue pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée...

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles, ça fait des jours que tu ne réponds à personne, on s'inquiète nous ! »

« - Ce n'est pas la peine, je commence à aller mieux, je reviendrais quand je serai définitivement près... »

« - Oppa ! Tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu nous a laissées ? On est traitées comme des robots, on dort de moins en moins car ils nous font bosser jusqu'à pas d'heure pour venir nous chercher avant le lever du soleil ! »

« - Et ? C'est sensé me choquer ? Beaucoup d'Idol travail dans ces conditions ! »

« - Oppa... Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Dois-je te rappeler certaines closes de nos contrats ? Non parce qu'on commence à vouloir monter au créneau à propos de tout ça... »

« - Eh bien allez-y, vous qui êtes douées pour vous en prendre aux personnes qui vous entourent... »

« - Leadah est à l'hôpital ! Elle a fait de grosses crises de tachycardie, on a été obligés de lui faire voir un cardiologue et maintenant Sung Hwa et Hyun Kyun Oppadeul pètent des câbles ! Ils s'en prennent à nous pour le moindre truc, et certains abrutis d'EXO n'améliorent pas les choses en prétextant qu'elle le fait exprès ! »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Oppa, tu la connais, tu sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se plaindre quand elle fait des crises, tu t'imagines vraiment qu'elle a inventé tout ça ? »

« - Hell... Attends-moi là, je vais m'habiller... »

Plus le temps de réfléchir à la situation, son groupe était en danger, il devait les protéger de ces enfoirés de managers sans cœur ! Il enfila donc un jean et un pull en quatrième vitesse avant de rejoindre la diablesse du groupe et d'enfiler ses chaussures pour partir. Dans la voiture, aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais une tension était palpable... Hell mourait d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait foutu pendant cette semaine de « disparition », pourquoi il avait ainsi coupé tout contact et ne revenait plus travailler ? Personne ne leur avait dit quoi que ce soit ! Et le jeune homme sentait bien le regard de la jeune femme française sur lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler ou juste éviter le sujet... Il ne tait pas à ce que son craquage devienne pour ainsi dire public... Sans parler de ses sentiments confus et irréel...

Une fois à l'hôpital il demanda l'accès à la chambre de Kailiana, il se retint de courir avec difficulté pour y arriver au plus vite. Quand il la vit, sur son lit, endormie, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Peut importe ses sentiments, peut importe ce que dise les autres, il ne veut plus être séparé de la jeune femme, même si elle le repousse, il restera toujours à ses côtés pour la protéger, elle et ses amies... Il réussirait à contrôler à présent, il le devait ! Il sentit un regard surprit et perplexe sur lui... Hell... Il avait complètement oublié sa présence... Le manager tourna son regard vers elle et lui sourit en essuyant ses larmes. Puis il se rapprocha du lit de la malade. Elle était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire... Il prit délicatement une de ses mains dans les siennes et s'assis doucement sur le bord du lit... Une main se posa sur son épaule, aucunement besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait... Il était chanceux, de les avoir, toutes les cinq...

« - Yoko arrive demain, et Leadah ne pourra même pas l'accueillir, tu imagines sa frustration ? »

« - Plutôt oui... Le temps passe si vite... C'est déjà demain son arrivée ? »

« - Ouais... T'aurais pas disparu de la circulation tu t'en serais rendu compte... Allez, embrasse la belle au bois dormant qu'on en finisse, les autres vont se demander ou je suis et les dictateurs leur tomber dessus... Je t'attends dans le couloir... »

D'abord surpris, il regarda Hell sortir de la chambre... Puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur celle qui faisait chavirer son cœur... Juste un baiser, un seul... Ses lèvres se posèrent d'elles mêmes sur celles de Kailiana, était-il proche à ce point pour qu'elles se touchent aussi rapidement ?

**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

« - Kai Eomma, faut y aller ! Yoko arrive aujourd'hui ! Vite debout ! » La voix de Lolly résonna dans les oreilles de la leadah bouleversée. « Ca va pas ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? »

« - Euh... Non, non... Dis-moi... Qui nous emmène à l'aéroport ? » Demanda la plus âgée des deux totalement perdu d'un seul coup.

« - Bah Jae Hwa Oppa... J't'en pris Eomma, fais pas ta tête de cochon ! C'est l'arrivée de Yoko quoi ! » La maknae fit une moue adorable qui fit fondre son aînée.

« - T'inquiète, j'ai juste été un peu chamboulée par mon rêve... Tu sais, quand tu te réveille et ne sais plus si c'est la réalité ou non ? » Expliqua la maman de la bande en se levant.

« - Oh ouiiiii, c'est super chiant ça... Bon allez, faut se préparer ! YOKO ARRIVES ! » L'accent anglais de Lolly fit rire Kailiana, et toutes deux partirent se préparer chacune de son côté.

* * *

_**Pitié, ne me tuez pas ! Je vous aime !**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir tardé à poster, j'ai été bloquée dans l'écriture, et ce chapitre, qui n'était pas du tout prévu à l'origine va m'aider à continuer l'histoire ^^**_

_**Bisous bisous à la prochaine !**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

L'aéroport était bondé, et pas seulement de voyageurs qui partent ou arrivent... Non, il y avait aussi beaucoup de fans du futur groupe de la SM ! Les rumeurs qui avaient circulées après la blessure de Lolly, disant que quelqu'un la remplacerait pour la chorégraphie, avaient tellement pris d'ampleur que l'agence avait mis les points sur les i en expliquant la véritable raison d'une nouvelle arrivante dans les KYYHHLL, qui portaient bizarrement deux Y depuis le début et non pas un seul. En effet, Yoko a répondu à l'appel de ses amies après la création du groupe et le « tournage » du clip fait maison, de ce fait, la SM ne l'avait pas contactée comme les autres et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir se lancer non plus au départ... Puis, ses amies avaient insisté à la signature du contrat, pour qu'elle aussi soit prise pour continuer l'aventure... Quand la SM a finalement cédé et accepté que la jeune femme les rejoigne, Lolly n'était pas encore blessée, mais tout se mis en route une fois qu'elle fut sortie de l'hôpital. Les fans qui avaient vite été surnommés les KYYHLLers, étaient donc très intriguées et voulaient accueillir ainsi que découvrir cette fameuse Yoko dès son arrivée au pays.

Les filles avaient eu pas mal de difficulté à accéder au terminal ou devait débarquer leur amie. Malgré le désaccord de leur manager et des vigils, les filles prirent des photos avec les fans et signèrent quelques autographes avec un grand sourire... Parfois même, elles recevaient des cadeaux, que les vigils vérifiaient rapidement avant de laisser les françaises les mettre dans leurs sacs. Finalement arrivées, elles regardèrent les arrivées et remarquèrent que l'avion en provenance de Charles de Gaulle ne tarderait pas à atterrir. Toutes contentes, elles se regardaient le sourire aux lèvres... Oui toutes, même Hell ! Mais le sien fut quand même furtif il faut l'avouer. Jae Hwa lui appréhendait l'arrivée de Yoko... Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle dans le groupe, mais comment se comporterait-elle ? Quel genre de personne allait se retrouver en face de lui ? Yu ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le stress sur le visage de son manager et Oppa, c'est donc avec un sourire rassurant qu'elle lui tapota sur l'épaule. Voyant la scène les autres regardèrent Yu avec un air perplexe, cette dernière expliqua donc en français qu'elle voyait le jeune homme stresser et voulait juste le rassurer... Sur ce, elles se tournèrent vers leur protecteur pour constater que ses yeux évoquaient à la fois inquiétude, stress et peur. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, c'est la leader qui prit la parole.

« - Yoko ne mord pas tu sais, elle est adorable, un peu timide et froide au début, mais ça passe assez vite t'en fait pas ! »

Un gros blanc suivit cette déclaration et les yeux du jeune homme ne réussirent plus à quitter ceux de la plus âgée de ses petits anges démoniaques. Kai elle, semblait absorbée par le regard du manager... Yu trépignait en voyant la scène tandis que Lolly et Lena firent un petit cri de joie en voyant Yoko apparaître au loin... Cette excitation soudaine coupa court aux regards qui s'étaient accrochés sans le vouloir. Tout le monde reprit ses esprits et alla rejoindre celles qui avaient déjà sautés sur leur amie tout juste arrivée. Les salutations parurent durer une éternité aux vigils qui tentaient de calmer les fans et les empêcher d'aller vers le groupe. Une fois les présentations du manager de la nouvelle chanteuse terminées, la petite troupe prit la direction de la sortie, non sans difficulté bien entendu. Et une fois devant la voiture, Jae Hwa ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en voyant que la leader montait à l'arrière avec ses amies... Lui qui avait dans l'espoir qu'elle monte à l'avant pour être près d'elle... Comme avant... Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'un des vigil passa à côté de lui en faisant signe qu'ils pouvaient partir.

La route si fit dans la bonne humeur, les filles riant et chantant derrière, enchantées de se retrouver au complet. Très rapidement les affaires de Yoko furent déposées dans sa chambre, préalablement remplie par Yu, Lena et Hell lors de l'arrivée des colis renfermant ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mettre dans sa valise pour prendre l'avion, puis direction l'agence pour un topo afin de mettre Yoko un peu plus dans le bain. Bien entendu pour sa première semaine elle restera avec les autres pour les observer et ensuite elle entamera le rattrapage pour combler son « retard ». Elle aussi aura des cours de Coréen pour améliorer son niveau déjà supérieur à celui des autres. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite rencontré les garçons, ses amies essayant au mieux de retarder cette action... La jeune femme ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, bien entendu elle était au courant de la guerre entre les deux groupes... Mais elle voulait se faire sa propre idée des garçons qu'elle admirait depuis leurs débuts. Et ça, ses amies le savaient très bien. Yoko décida donc de rencontrer les EXO par ses propres moyens, bien entendu elle s'expliquerait auprès de ses amies si jamais ces dernières n'appréciaient pas son acte. Au fond d'elle pourtant, elle savait qu'elles ne lui en voudraient pas... Après tout, c'était un de ces groupes favoris, et l'envie de connaître un peu plus personnellement les membres de ce fameux groupe, avec qui elle allait devoir travailler, était plus fort qu'elle.

La porte du bureau de Jae Hwa était fermée, et la leader ne savait pas si elle devait frapper ou entrer directement... Elle faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, jouant avec sa bague antistress... Son rêve l'avait totalement perturbée, elle voulait savoir si c'était un pressentiment ou juste un mauvais rêve... Elle manqua de faire une petite crise, telle une gamine, quand quelqu'un arriva près d'elle... Échappant un petit cri elle découvrait un Lay souriant qui la regardait intrigué. La jeune française se sentait soudainement stupide en voyant le sourire du danseur et seul membre d'EXO avec lequel elle avait un semblant de bonne relation, et ce même s'ils le cachaient pour éviter toute dispute avec les autres. Il fit signe à sa camarade de s'assoir avec lui le long du mur en face du bureau de Jae Hwa... En effet, Lay avait bien remarqué que Kailiana était perturbée depuis quelques jours... Depuis l'arrivée de Yoko à dire vrai... Pour lui, il était grand temps de parler avec sa nuna afin de voir s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour elle...

« - Tu lui veux quoi à ce pauvre Jae Hwa hyeong ? » Commença-t-il sans mettre de gants.

« - Juste... Non rien... C'est stupide... J'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve et... Bref... On a quoi aujourd'hui ? » Répondit, incertaine, la plus âgée des deux.

« - Ne crois pas t'en sortir avec cette réponse qui n'en est pas une... C'était quoi ce rêve ? Un rapport avec Yoko ? Tu es bizarre depuis son arrivée... » Montra-t-il son inquiétude.

« - Non, aucun rapport avec Yoko ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore Yoko et je suis plus qu'heureuse qu'elle soit arrivée enfin arrivée parmi nous ! Non... Je te dis, c'est à cause de ce stupide rêve... Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur que ce soit un mauvais pressentiment... » Soupira la leader de KYYHLL.

« - Tu veux en parler de ce rêve ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« - Euh... Non je ne préfère pas... » Hésita la française.

« - Comme tu le sens nuna... Mais si jamais tu en ressens le besoin tu viens me voir d'accord ? » Lui sourit le chinois.

Tous deux se levèrent et ils descendirent les escaliers afin de rejoindre la salle de chant ou ils avaient des exercices à faire ensemble. Bien entendu Yoko était avec eux aujourd'hui, Lolly, assise, donnait des conseils à la nouvelle venu alors que Kai faisait les cent pas en se demandant ou était passé son ami. En les voyant arrivés tous les deux il se précipita vers Lay en lui parlant si vite que les filles ne comprirent aucun mot qui sortirent de sa bouche. Même Lay n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce que lui disait son dongsaeng... Kailiana alla rejoindre ses amies en leur souriant, elles discutèrent en français sur le passage de la chanson qu'elles devaient s'entrainer à chanter aujourd'hui afin de l'enregistrer dans les jours à venir. Le créneau était de 2 heures, ensuite ils iraient en salle de danse afin que Yoko apprenne ce que Lolly ne pouvait plus faire avec Kai... Tout avait été agencé pour que l'échange entre les deux filles passe inaperçu et paraisse tout à fait normal dans la chorégraphie. Lolly était à la fois agacée et enchantée que cela se passe ainsi, agacée car son entorse l'empêcherait de danser comme prévu et heureuse de se débarrasser un peu de « l'abruti de Kai » comme elle l'appelle souvent.

Les deux séances se passèrent sans encombre, personne n'avait comprit ce que le plus jeune des deux garçons ne cessait de répéter à une vitesse hallucinante à chaque fois, et pourtant il insistait pour ne pas ralentir la cadence... A croire qu'il ne voulait pas que les filles sachent ce qu'il voulait dire... Une fois au dortoir tout s'éclaira, Jae Hwa était là, trois valises à ses côtés et deux hommes lui hurlant dessus... Les filles reconnurent leurs affaires et se demandèrent alors ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer... Kai soupira en disant que c'était de ça qu'il parlait toute l'après-midi... Bien entendu les trois filles et Lay se retournèrent vers lui en le regardant bizarrement, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été plus claire depuis le départ ? Soudain la conversation entre les hommes qui se trouvaient en face d'eux, se fit beaucoup plus distincte.

« - Il en est absolument hors de question ! Je refuse catégoriquement qu'elles subissent ça ! Elles resteront toutes dans leur dortoir initial et vivront chez moi, mais il est absolument impensable que je vous laisse faire ça ! Trop c'est trop ! » Pestait Jae Hwa.

« - Tu crois que t'as le choix ? Ca vient d'en haut, même si nous on ne voulait pas on n'aurait pas le choix, alors tu te calme et tu nous laisse prendre ces valises ! » Répondit un des deux hommes qui lui tenaient tête.

« - Je le savais qu'on n'aurait pas du le lui dire ! Le déménagement serait déjà terminé à l'heure qu'il est ! » Râla le second.

« - Je suis leur manager, et je sais ce qui est bon ou non pour elles ! J'ai déjà assez fait de dégâts en acceptant de faire vivre trois d'entre elles avec deux des EXO, je ne vous laisserais pas les faire emménager toutes les six avec eux dans la même maison ! » Continuait le manager des KYYHLL toujours aussi en colère.

« - T'es sérieux Kai ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit si tu le savais ? » Le regardait Lay furieux.

« - Je ne voulais pas énerver les filles... Et puis je n'ai entendu que des rumeurs à travers une porte, je n'étais même pas sûr à 100% que ce soit vrai... » Se défendit le jeune coréen gêné.

« - Laisse le XiXing, ça n'aurait rien changé qu'il soit sûr de lui et nous le dise ou non... Respire Kai, la prochaine fois, n'hésite pas à parler clairement même si tu n'es pas certain d'avoir tout comprit, on fera nos recherche tous ensemble comme ça... Okay ? » Le rassura la leader française en souriant.

« - Euh... Kai Eomma t'es fiévreuse ? » Demanda Lolly en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Non, pourquoi ? » La regarda Kailiana surprise de cette question.

« - Pour rien... C'est juste étonnant que tu prennes sa défense... » Haussa alors Lolly des épaules.

« - Ah ça... En même temps même s'il nous l'avait dit on aurait été dans la même impasse alors... » Déclara la plus âgée en allant vers leur manager et les deux autres hommes. « Excusez-moi, mais il me semble que ceci nous appartient, et si vous n'êtes pas contents que nous refusions d'aller ailleurs eh bien allez vous plaindre à Soo Man-ssi ! »

Suivant son exemple, Lolly et Yoko récupérèrent leurs valises et prirent la direction de leurs chambres respectives. De leur côté, Kai et Lay vérifièrent si leurs affaires étaient toujours dans leurs chambres et durent descendre dans le parking sous-terrain pour les récupérer dans le van qui avait été amené pour le fameux déménagement. Une fois remontés avec leurs valises ils déclarèrent aux deux employés de la SM qu'ils n'iraient nulle part sans leurs camarades françaises. En effet, ils avaient expliqué que le but de leur cohabitation ne servirait à rien s'ils ne vivaient plus avec elles... Mais au fond ils avaient juste envie de dormir, tant pis s'ils déménageaient le lendemain, là ce n'était pas l'heure de bouger ! Une nouvelle dispute éclata dans le salon avant que le silence ne règne après un claquement de porte. La seule personne à s'être aventurée hors de sa chambre ne fut autre que Lay, qui vit Jae Hwa, poings serrés, scruter la porte d'entrée avec la colère visible dans son regard.

« - Je pense que tu es remonté dans son estime hyeong... Tu veux de quoi dormir ? Je suppose que tu ne va pas vouloir quitter l'appartement pour être sûr qu'ils ne reviennent pas... »

« - Merci Lay, mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de fermer l'œil, je vais rester devant la télévision... J'ai envoyé Kyu Hyun et Chang Min surveiller les autres... Eux non plus n'apprécient pas l'idée qui a fleurit dans leurs têtes... »

« - Comme tu veux... Bonne nuit quand même... »

« - Bonne nuit Lay... Et merci d'être resté... Je sais que les autres EXO sont déjà dans la maison... Et je sens au fond de moi que les filles et vous deux finiront bien par y aller... Mais je ferai tout pour retarder ça... »

Une semaine passa, Lay et Kai avait fini par rejoindre leurs amis dans la nouvelle maison ou ils étaient logés, mais Jae Hwa avait tenu bon et continuait de refuser que ses protégées aillent elles aussi dans cette grande maison qui, à l'origine, était un immeuble dans lequel ils ont fait de gros travaux... Même s'il y avait un étage commun, un étage pour chaque groupe et un étage pour le sport et la musique qui permettraient de vivre sans se marcher dessus et en pratiquant leurs passions... Il était impensable pour lui de laisser les 6 jeunes femmes vivre avec 12 jeunes hommes. Surtout que les relations entre eux étaient plus que désastreuses et que les forcer à vivre ensemble n'allait qu'empirer les choses...

Un soir, après avoir renvoyé deux hommes venus pour le déménagement avec l'aide d'Idols vivant dans le bâtiment, Jae Hwa aida Lolly, Yoko et Kailiana à retourner dans leur dortoir initial. Les filles invitèrent tous ceux qui les avaient aidées à manger et insistèrent pour que le manager reste à dormir, beaucoup trop sur les nerfs pour prendre le volant sans risque. Le canapé fut installé en mode clic-clac, des draps ainsi qu'une couverture mis dessus et un oreiller apporté pour qu'il cale sa tête correctement. Le sommeil ne mis pas trop de temps à embarquer tout le monde dans le pays des rêves, et deux des endormis furent transportés dans un univers qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé visiter un jour... Le lendemain, au réveil, ils n'osaient même pas se regarder lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans la cuisine pour petit déjeuner. Ce qui intriguait les autres filles d'ailleurs, mais aucune question ne fut posée, par peur de déclencher un plus gros malaise ou une dispute... Mais chacune d'entre elles ne manquerait pas d'y faire référence plus tard...

« - Bon, je compte sur vous tous pour agir professionnellement d'accord ? » Déclara Hyun Kyunen entrant dans la loge ou se trouvaient les 18 jeunes prêts à entre en scène.

« - Voyons hyeong, tu sais bien que nous sommes toujours professionnels nous ! » Lança Su Ho en regardant les françaises d'un air supérieur.

« - Vas-y continue comme ça, tu vas voir ce que tu vas récolter... » Marmonna Lena en français.

« - Ne commence pas s'il te plait ! » Coupa Jae Hwa pour être sûr qu'une dispute n'éclate pas dans le bâtiment de la KBS. « Cette émission vous permettra de gagner en popularité en tant que duo, et permettra à Yoko d'être officiellement présentée en tant que membre à part entière de KYYHLL... N'oubliez pas que c'est un avant goût de ce que vous vivrez après la sortie de votre duo et vos albums respectifs... »

Sur ces mots les managers envoyèrent les artistes sur le plateau de télévision sans leur laisser l'occasion de s'exprimer. Sur le chemin tous jouèrent le jeu du « on s'entend très bien, nos deux groupes s'adorent » à contre cœur. Mais personne ne fit de faux pas, Lay en profita pour glisser un mot à Kailiana discrètement et en lui faisant promettre de ne pas piquer de crise... La jeune femme réussit à tenir sa parole malgré la nouvelle annoncée... Et quand elle entendit la voix de son manager s'exclamer au loin, elle comprit que lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à ça... Les affaires des filles avaient été emmenées dans la nouvelle maison dans laquelle elles allaient devoir vivre avec les EXO... Plusieurs d'entre eux ne purent retenir leurs rires quand ils comprirent que le secret avait été dévoilé, et la leader française expliqua à ses amies pourquoi soudainement tant de raffut... La journée promettait d'être mouvementée une fois l'émission, et le jeu des amis pour la vie, passés. L'enfer ne faisait que commencer...

« - Je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne m'y attendais pas... »

« - Ce n'est pas de ta faute... Enfin... Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas... »

« - Je ne sais plus quoi faire... Ca me dépasse, vraiment... Des fois je me dis que vous méritez mieux comme manager... »

« - Ne sois pas stupide hyeong, personne d'autre que toi ne peut s'occuper des filles... Tu les comprends mieux que nous tous réunis ! »

« - Il a raison Jae Hwa... Ne te prends pas la tête comme ça... »

« - Hee Chul Oppa ! J'ai finis d'installer ma console de jeu tu viens jouer ? On a une partie à terminer ! » Débarqua Lena sans prévenir, avant de repartir aussi vite.

« - Ah, le devoir m'appelle... Allez, fighting ! » Partit le fameux Hee Chul.

« - LAY ! VIENS M'AIDER POUR LE COURS DE CHINOIS S'IL TE PLAIT ! » Résonna la voix de Su Ho dans la maison.

« - Bon bah j'vous laisse... On reparle tout à l'heure nuna ? » S'éclipsa Lay à son tour.

« - Oui, à tout à l'heure XiXing ! »

« - Ca se passe bien entre vous deux alors ? »

« - Oui... Il est sympa, toujours à faire attention à ses gestes, aux distances qu'il met entre nous... Il est si compréhensif, ça me touche beaucoup... »

« - Je vois... Et vous ? Enfin je veux dire... »

« - Non, XiXing est un ami, rien de plus... T'inquiète, on ne va pas gâcher tout ce que vous, les managers, avez eu du mal à construire ! Pas de cette manière en tout cas... »

« - Vous comptez tout gâcher ? »

« - Vu le comportement que certains ont, il y a des chances que quelque chose se déclare en publique... Y'a des limites au jeu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

« - Oui... C'est aussi clair que du cristal... Je suis content que tu me reparles... J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais m'adresser la parole... »

« - C'était le cas jusqu'à ce que tu refuse qu'on vienne vivre ici... Là j'ai compris que même si tu te battais pour nous tu étais impuissant... Désolée de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt et d'avoir douté de toi... »

« - C'est rien... »

« - Tu vas pas, nous abandonner et sombrer dans l'alcool hein ? »

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - Rien, laisse tomber... C'est l'heure de manger, tu restes ce soir ? »

Kailiana quitta la chambre pour descendre en cuisine, Certains EXO y étaient déjà, en train de manger des ramyeon instantanés. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention et fouilla dans les placards et le frigo pour cuisiner. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle cuisinait pour une bonne vingtaine de personnes. Et une fois qu'elle eu terminé elle appela à table sans aucune distinction. Par réflexe tout le monde débarqua dans l'immense cuisine... Puis, les tensions se firent sentir quand tous remarquèrent qui se trouvait dans la pièce. C'est Hee Chul qui détendit l'atmosphère, même si les conversations ne fusaient pas et que les clans s'étaient formés. Le premier soir et le premier dîné dans la maison, déjà surnommée, par les autres artistes de la SM, « Waterloo » à cause de son écrasante défaite en vue, fut très froid et silencieux.

Quand Hee Chul partit l'ambiance se fit encore plus piquante, plus glaciale, plus lourde... Si bien que Jae Hwa n'osait plus partir de peur qu'un meurtre puisse avoir lieu dans la nuit... Il resta donc dans le salon jusqu'à ce que tout le monde aille se coucher, puis se promena dans tous les étages, discrètement, à la fois pour visiter et surveiller... Quand il passa devant sa chambre, il entendit des bruits étouffés... Sans réellement se contrôler il entra et la vit sangloter sur son lit... Non... Il ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir... Son réflexe fut alors de s'allonger près d'elle et de la prendre doucement dans ses bras pour la consoler... Il s'attendait à se faire gifler, mais au lieu de ça, elle se retourna pour caler son visage plein de larmes contre son torse... Puis elle s'endormit, épuisée.

* * *

_**Helloooo !**_

_**Désolée de ne pas être régulière, mais là entre la reprise boulot et là les otites que je me suis chopées, j'étais pas trop au top pour écrire ...**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre 11 va vous plaire ;P**_

_**Bonne lecture **_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Quand Lena se réveilla elle eu du mal à se souvenir ou elle se trouvait... La jeune femme mis un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans le nouveau dortoir. Les éclats de voix se faisaient déjà entendre... Autant pour le programme du matin que pour le petit déjeuner... Heureusement qu'il y avait une salle de bain par étage sinon ça serait pire... C'était leur troisième jour ici et pourtant personne ne semblait encore s'y faire... Elle la première à dire vrai, en effet, une fois habituée à un petit train-train quotidien, Lena déteste que ça change... Et là, en très peu de temps tout à été chamboulé plusieurs fois ! Un rien l'énerve et la fait monter au créneau à cause de ça... Déjà qu'elle est de nature lunatique...

Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'elle se levait, à quelle sauce ces abrutis allait-il bien pouvoir les bouffer en ce jour ? Heureusement que certains étaient là pour remonter le niveau ! Comme Lay qui prenait soin de ne pas brusquer Kailiana depuis le début, D.O qui tentait tant bien que mal de paterner les plus jeunes que lui que ce soit d'un groupe ou de l'autre et Xiu Min qui essayait toujours de calmer le jeu lors de disputes entre sa meilleure amie et Su Ho alias le leader fou, par exemple... Bien que ce dernier s'énerve facilement quand Lolly « s'amuse » avec lui au jeu de « je m'en fiche que tu sois plus vieux ». Jeu qui amusait beaucoup les filles et les maknae d'EXO. D'un pas nonchalant elle descendit à la cuisine pour se préparer un bol de céréales et un verre de jus de fruit. Elle ne porta aucune attention à ceux qui l'entouraient, ce qui provoqua, encore une fois, un mécontentement général. Bien entendu, elle n'y prêta pas la moindre importance, pas assez réveillée pour se prendre la tête avec qui que ce soit. Une dure journée d'émissions et d'interviews les attendaient, en effet, le lendemain sortiraient leur duo ainsi que leur deux albums... La pression battait son plein, pas la peine d'en rajouter... Ou pas... Le premier qui l'emmerderait un peu trop risquait de s'en mordre les doigts...

Dans le van qui les emmenaient à la première interview, Lena avait mis son mp3 sur une oreille et parlait avec ses amies de tout et de rien. Les moments qu'elles pouvaient passer rien qu'entre elles étaient de plus en plus rares, de ce fait, elles en profitaient dès que la moindre occasion se présentait. En général, cela se passait dans le van, soit avec Jae Hwa, soit avec Sang Min surnommé Baloo, leur garde du corps qui fait aussi peur qu'un ours en peluche géant, et Dong Wan surnommé Bisounours, leur second garde du corps qui lui non plus n'avait pas l'air effrayant pour deux sous. Aujourd'hui c'était Baloo et Bisounours qui les conduisaient au point de rendez-vous, Jae Hwa y était déjà lui, il organisait les préparations et l'interview avec Hyun Kyun et Sung Hwa. Les deux gardes du corps faisaient partie des rares personnes qui acceptaient que les jeunes femmes ne parlent qu'en français entre elles, ils avaient fortement conscience que d'être loin de chez elles et ne pas maitriser une langue étrangère à 100% n'était pas facile tous les jours... Ils s'amusaient même parfois à aller piquer des CDs de musique française dans leurs tours à CDs pour les mettre dans le lecteur du véhicule les transportant d'un point à un autre tous les jours.

Une fois sur place, Lena coupa son mp3 afin de le ranger dans son sac et suivi les autres membres du groupe en dehors du van pour rejoindre la salle ou aurait lieu l'interview, qui à leurs yeux, avaient plus l'air d'une conférence de presse à cause de leur grand nombre. Des fans d'EXO entouraient l'entrée et réclamaient des autographes en prenant des photos. Les filles pouvaient aussi voir et entendre des fans de KYYHLL un peu plus loin, étant moins nombreuses et nombreux, ils s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart... Voyant que les gars continuaient de signer des autographe et poser pour des selfies, les filles firent signent à leurs deux nounours préférés pour qu'ils les suivent vers la bande de fans qui s'étaient un peu isolés pour ne pas se faire agresser par celles d'EXO, beaucoup trop nombreuses. Lena fut la première abordée par un de leurs fanboys...

« - Oh, bonjour Lena ! Alors c'est vrai, tu es fan de Sumo Cyco ? J'adore ce groupe moi aussi ! Ca fait plaisir de voir des filles qui écoutent ce genre de musique ! »

« - Euh... Bonjour... » Surprise, Lena regarda sa leader qui se retenait de rire en signant le petit carnet d'une adorable fillette de 10 ans. « Oui j'adore, mais je suis étonnée qu'ils soient connus en Asie... J'avoue que je n'y avais même pas pensé une seconde... Tu préfère quelle chanson ? »

« - C'est dur de choisir mais je dirais Limp... En plus le clip est bien déjanté ! Oh désolé, je parle, j'te donne mon carnet et je ne te donne même pas mon prénom... » Passa-t-il une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Y'a pas de mal t'inquiète ! Alors dis-moi, à quel nom dois-je dédier cette signature en or ? » Souri Lena, légèrement mal à l'aise malgré tout.

« - Je m'appelle Jeong Min... Choi Jeong Min... Merci beaucoup, vraiment les filles vous êtes géniales ! Vous avez osé faire ce que beaucoup n'essaye même pas d'imaginer ! » S'inclina-t-il en continuant sa « chasse » aux autographes.

C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle continua de signer des autographes, bien entendu au bout d'un moment elle en avait sérieusement marre, mais pour ses fans elle faisait un effort et n'envoyait balader personne. Une fois le tour des fans terminé, toutes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment, que les EXO venaient tout juste de franchir. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Kai qui la jaugeait du regard pour ne pas changer. S'il la cherchait un peu trop il allait finir avec un genou dans les roubignoles celui-là... Tout le monde passa au stand maquillage et coiffure avant d'aller s'installer dans la grande salle ou aura lieu l'évènement. Des flashs, des caméras, des micros, des magnétophones... Tous moyens d'immortaliser ce moment étaient présent dans cette pièce. Les garçons ne semblaient pas plus perturbés que ça, par contre Lena et ses amies sentaient la pression monter... En plus de ça, et ce certainement sans l'accord de leur manager, les filles étaient mélangées avec les gars... Certainement une tactique pour faire croire que les deux groupes s'adorent ! Pourquoi pas ne pas les forcer à être « en couple » pendant qu'ils y sont ? Un frisson parcouru son corps alors qu'elle imaginait la situation... La jeune femme se retrouva donc entre Lu Han et Tao... A son grand désespoir ! Il ne fut pas facile de jouer le jeu pendant cette interview, entre répondre aux questions dans un coréen correct et de ne pas frapper cet abruti de Lu Han qui se tenait à sa droite...

« - T'es chiant avec tes gamineries putain ! » Râla Lena une fois dans les coulisse.

« - Qui est le gamin de nous deux ? » S'emporta Lu Han.

« - Je te signale que contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas lancé des piques pour vous énerver et tenter de vous faire craquer ! » Répliqua la plus âgée des L de KYYHLL.

« - Non mais sérieusement, si on ne peut plus rigoler... Entre « potes »... » Répliqua Baek Hyun en tapant dans la main de Chen.

« - Eh bah... Tu parles de professionnels... » Soupira Lolly en regardant Yoko qui n'en revenait pas du comportement de ceux qu'elle admirait depuis leurs débuts...

« - M'en parle pas, j'ai envie de les baffer... » Les regardaient Lena, alors que la plupart riaient en disant qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids.

Heureusement Jae Hwa arriva juste à temps pour retenir Lena qui allait exploser, cette dernière le regarda furieuse, mais il lui fit vite comprendre que ça n'en valait pas la peine... Et aussi que le compteur tournait et qu'il fallait passer à la suite...

Une fois dans le van, Lena pesta contre chacun des membres du groupe « opposé », comme il lui arrivait de l'appeler... Chacun leur tour ils en prenaient pour leurs grades, et malheureusement la jeune femme ne pouvait pas vider son sac sur twitter comme elle a toujours eu l'habitude de le faire... Sinon c'en était mort de la collaboration et aussi de leur carrière débutant tout juste... Une fois qu'elle eu fini elle lâche un soupir râleur en s'enfonçant dans le siège sur lequel elle était assise et mis de la musique sur son mp3 pour se calmer... La journée ne risquait pas de s'améliorer ! Elle entendit un petit rire étouffé dont la propriétaire n'était autre que sa meilleure amie... Son rire, même étouffé, était très reconnaissable... Toutes la regardaient intriguées, qu'arrivait-il à leur leader ? Le rire semblait nerveux et difficile à calmer... Ce qui, au final, fut communicatif et tout le monde dans le va fut pris d'un fou rire... Jae Hwa qui avait repris le volant du van dû se garer pour ne par risquer de provoquer un accident, Baloo et Bisounours qui se trouvaient dans une autre voiture qui les précédait utilisèrent leur talkies pour savoir ce qu'il se passait... Personne ne fut dans la possibilité de leur répondre tant que le fou rire n'était pas terminé... Un fou rire qui fit le plus grand bien à tout le monde, la pression était descendu, la bonne humeur revenue... Heureusement ils arrivèrent à temps sur le lieu de l'émission qui suivait l'interview qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Une fois changée, Lena passa au maquillage et à la coiffure, elle ne prononçait pas un mot, de nouveau d'une humeur massacrante, et plutôt qu'exploser au moindre mot de travers, elle préférait se concentrer sur quelque chose qui la mettait intérieurement de bonne humeur pour ne pas gâcher l'émission. La jeune femme avait conscience que si un pas de travers était fait, c'était la leader et le manager qui prenaient derrière, et leur leader avait assez subit comme ça à son goût... En se dirigeant, avec ses amies, vers le plateau de l'émission, Lena sentit une main se poser sur son épaule...

« - Excuse-moi... Je tenais à m'excuser pour le comportement des gars tout à l'heure... J'ai déjà présenté mes excuses aux autres... Mais j'avoue que vu d'extérieur, je n'osais pas venir t'embêter avec ça... » Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Lena, entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche d'un EXO... Bon c'était Lay, mais... Ca lui fit un choc malgré tout...

« - Merci... Et merci d'être si attentif avec Kailiana... » Lâcha-t-elle sans même réfléchir ni s'en rendre compte, avant de détourner son regard et retourner dans sa bulle.

Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle avait fait buguer Lay qui s'était arrêté et la regardait partir bouche bée... Quand elle fut installée auprès de ses amies sur le plateau elle se retourna vers Yu et lui sourit bêtement. Cette dernière la regarda interrogative, Lena expliqua donc ce qu'il venait de se passer et réalisa alors qu'elle avait totalement ignoré le jeune homme après l'avoir remercié sans aucune cérémonie... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Yu pouffa de rire en la traitant d'idiote. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car l'émission commença.

Des questions, des défis, une présentation un peu plus poussée des membres de Mermaids... des explications sur le duo, quelques mensonges sur l'ambiance entre les deux groupes... Une bonne rigolade quand ils ont fait un jeu de confiance entre les filles pour « jauger » leur amitié. L'émission c'était, il faut l'avouer, très bien passée. Bien entendu, une fois dans les loges, le froid se jeta de nouveau sur l'humeur des deux groupes... Les efforts communs pour que tout se passe bien les fatiguaient tous...

A la pause de midi tout le monde rentra à l'agence, les manager avaient acheté à manger pour toute l'équipe et les deux groupes avaient été installés dans leur salle de pratique du moment pour un débriefing en même temps que le repas. Les incidents entre chaque events revinrent à la surface, chacun d'entre eux se faisait un peu remonter les bretelles à tour de rôle, mais aucun n'osait broncher... Enfin, Lena a failli, elle... Mais sa leader et meilleure amie lui jeta un regard qui l'en dissuada... Il était rare que ce genre de regard ai de l'effet sur celle que l'on surnomme souvent « le fantôme du groupe », mais cette fois-ci, elle était trop lasse pour se rebeller et se lancer dans une dispute qui risquait de ne jamais finir... En plus de ça, elle remarqua un regard insistant qui la perturbait... Peut-être était-ce un jour ou il valait mieux étudier un peu plus sérieusement chacune des personnalités des EXO... La façon dont Lay se comportait et parfois prenait leur défense dans leurs conversations l'intriguait... Okay il faisait attention à ne pas dépasser les limites avec Kailiana, mais de là à prendre leur défense dès qu'il le pouvait ? C'était quand même vachement étonnant !

La jeune française fut sortie de ses pensées par une Yu qui tentait encore et toujours d'amadouer Jae Hwa et lançait des regards insistant à leur leader pour qu'elle lui parle... Lena roula des yeux, quand la Diva va-t-elle comprendre que ça ne sert à rien et que son fameux KaiGer n'existera jamais ? Même Hell qui trouverait l'idée intéressante sait que c'est peine perdue... Et pourtant, malgré les signes fait pour qu'elle arrête, la plus vieille des deux piles électriques du groupe n'en faisait qu'à sa tête... La fin du repas arriva vite, et tout le monde du retourner aux vans afin de continuer la journée « pré-promo » de la sortie du duo et des deux albums. Connaissant la longueur du trajet, Lena se permis une petite sieste dans le van, écouteurs sur les oreilles... Quand elle fut réveillée une fois sur place, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir des tas de fans entourer le véhicule. Son regard ahuri se tourna vers ses camarades, qui elles aussi semblaient choquées... Il n'y avait pas que des bannières de fans d'EXO, il y en avait aussi des dizaines de fans de KYYHLL ! C'est donc avec beaucoup de difficultés et des gardes du corps supplémentaires qu'elles arrivèrent à entrer dans le bâtiment, les EXO à leur suite.

« - Elle est ou Kai Eomma ? » Demanda Lolly alors qu'elle se faisait coiffer et maquiller.

« - Aux toilettes... Elle avait besoin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage... Trop de fanboys d'un coup apparemment... » Répondit une des maquilleuses souvent surnommée Nini Eonni.

« - Pas vraiment étonnant quand on la connait... » Déclara Yoko qui venait de finir sa séance de maquillage et coiffure.

« - Vous croyez qu'un jour sa peur des hommes lui passera ? » Interrogea Yu qui espérait toujours voir le KaiGer naître grâce à son génie.

« - Ca, ça m'étonnerait... Et arrête avec le KaiGer ! » Répliqua Lena en soupirant.

« - Le KaiGer ? » Demanda la voix de Jae Hwa en entrant dans la loge, suivit de Kailiana qui avait l'air de se sentir un peu mieux... Mais mal à l'aise.

« - Rien, juste l'imagination débordante de Dura ! » Taquina Hell.

« - Vous allez arrêtez avec ces surnoms à la noix ? » Se plaignit Yu en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Moi j'aime bien, ça rend notre duo de piles électriques encore plus réel, Dura et Cell ! » Rit Lolly en regardant son amie bouder.

« - Et pourquoi pas Ener et Gizer pendant que vous y êtes ? » Bouda encore plus la Diva.

« - J'adore l'idée ! » Ria Yoko.

« - Et après on se demande pourquoi je m'isole dans ma bulle de jeu vidéo... » S'assit Lena sur le sofa de la loge.

L'interview approchant les filles qui n'étaient pas encore prêtes passèrent à la vitesse grand V quand aux séances de maquillage et de coiffure. Puis tout le monde alla dans le salon ou aurai lieu l'interview et le shooting photo. Les filles s'installèrent parmi les garçons comme demandé, Bien entendu ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, voire même à personne... Mais comme le reste de la journée, ils firent semblant d'être de bons amis... Bien entendu parfois des petits piques sont lancés, des pieds sont écrasés discrètement, parfois même des bras ou des flans sont pincés sans que personne ne s'en rende compte... Enfin presque... Lena reçu un regard meurtrier de Hyun Kyun alors qu'elle venait de pincer le bras de Tao, à côté de qui elle s'était retrouvée, et qui avait sous-entendu qu'elle avait un sale caractère au réveil... Bon ce n'était pas totalement faux, mais venant de lui c'était très mal venu ! Qui était-il Monsieur sale gosse pourri gâté pour la juger ? En son fort intérieur, Lena souhaitait que l'interview se termine au plus vite. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer et se poser devant son pc pour jouer... Malheureusement la journée était loin d'être terminée, il leur restait encore une émission à tourner à l'autre bout de Séoul avant de pouvoir retourner à l'agence pour vérifier la finalisation de la chanson et s'entrainer encore un peu sur la chorégraphie complète. Des fois la jeune femme se demandait pourquoi elles avaient toutes acceptées de se lancer là-dedans... Remarquez, au départ elles n'étaient pas censées faire un duo avec ces abrutis de services ni avoir autant de boulot à fournir... Au départ, c'était censé être une aventure farfelue entre copines, aidées par une agence pour quelques années de leurs vies... Rien de plus...

« - Lena, tu es d'un naturel sombre quand tu es dans tes pensées, mais là c'est pire que d'habitude, ça ne va pas ? » Entendit-elle la voix de Yoko alors qu'elles avaient parcouru presque la moitié du chemin qui les ramenait à l'agence.

« - Je suis fatiguée... J'ai envie de me détendre devant un jeu vidéo... J'ai bien envie d'un bon gros plat bien français aussi... Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas cuisiné français les filles ! » Répondit Lena sur un ton monotone.

« - On pourra cuisiner tous nos plats préférés ce week-end ! Vu qu'aucune de nous n'aime réellement les mêmes plats... Ca fera un peu un buffet frenchi ! » Proposa Hell sans que personne ne s'y attende.

« - J'aime ! » S'exclama Lolly, ce qui fit rire les autres, car quand il s'agit de nourriture c'est toujours la première à répondre présente.

Une fois à l'agence, Lena laissa tomber les autres le temps d'aller aux toilettes... Les anglais avaient bien choisi leurs moments pour débarquer... Remarque, il valait mieux ça que pendant une des émissions ou des interviews... Quand elle sortit des toilettes elle remarqua un Lay légèrement inquiet qui l'attendait dehors. En la voyant il sembla un peu rassuré, mais pas totalement à l'aise...

« - Quoi ? » Demanda Lena.

« - Nuna est dans le bureau de Jae Hwa Hyeong... Tu devrais monter... Je pense que les filles et toi êtes les seules à pouvoir la calmer... » Lui répondit-il précipitamment.

Sans perdre une seule seconde Lena le remercia et se dirigea vers le bureau de leur manager, encore un des EXO qui avait franchit la ligne ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant étant donné qu'ils ne cessent de jouer avec sa peur... Quand vont-ils enfin arrêter d'être des crétins et réaliser que ce n'est pas une question de vierge effarouchée ? Son amie n'aime pas parler de son passé, et encore moins de ce sujet là... Ne peuvent-ils donc pas comprendre que c'est personnel et gênant pour elle ? Comme si elle avait choisi d'avoir peur... La seule chose dont Lena ne se rendait pas compte... C'est qu'elle parlait à voix haute, certes en Français et du fait personne ne la comprenait... Mais toutes ses pensées étaient audibles... Une fois dans le bureau elle trouva sa meilleure amie en larmes, au milieu de grosse crise de panique et certainement de tachycardie... Yu tentait de son mieux de la calmer alors que Yoko, Lolly et Hell pestaient contre Hyun Kyun et Sung Hwan. Sans vraiment réfléchir ni demander son reste Lena se précipita sur son amie et la pris dans ses bras... Yu resta à leur côtés et continuait de parler à Kailiana avec des paroles réconfortantes telles que « tout est fini », « ne t'en fait pas ils ne s'en sortiront pas comme ça », « on est avec toi leadah ! »... Que diable c'était-il donc passé ?

« - Non mais j'hallucine, vous n'assumez même pas votre faute ? C'est quoi ces managers à deux balles là ? » Pesta Lena une fois que Kailiana fut calmée et qu'on lui eu expliqué la situation.

« - Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, et tu sera priée de nous parler sur un autre ton ! » Rétorqua Sung Hwan furieux.

« - Hyeong, tu as risqué la vie d'une de mes protégées ! » Se décida enfin Jae Hwa à parler. « Vous étiez censés l'accompagner à la supérette du quartier... Pas la laisser en plan en plein milieu du chemin pour rentrer dans le café d'à côté... »

« - On n'était pas censés savoir que des fanboys allaient lui sauter dessus ! » Se défendit Hyun Kyun. « Et encore moins qu'elle allait réagir comme ça ! C'est quoi son problème ? »

« - Fanboys ? Non mais à ce stade là c'est plus des fanboys c'est des stalkers ! » S'énerva Lena qui faisait face aux deux managers d'EXO.

« - Plus jamais, je ne vous ferais confiance en ce qui concerne mon groupe. Vous pouvez en être sûr ! » Les congédia Jae Hwa sous le regard effaré des KYYHLL.

Il n'y avait pas à dire... Ce nouveau rythme de vie, pleins de bouleversements n'était pas toujours des plus plaisant pour notre petit fantôme.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

La maison était silencieuse, tout le monde dormait... Enfin presque... Kris était encore penché sur de la paperasse, il était le seul à ne pas avoir terminé cette part de travail de leader... Il avait tellement de chose en tête... Trop de choses à vrai dire... Tout ce remue ménage autour d'un duo dont personne, à part le directeur de l'agence, ne voulait réellement... Cette histoire l'agaçait, ça mettait ses membres dans un état dans lequel il ne les avait encore jamais vu... Sans parler de Su Ho... Il voyait bien que la relation entre les deux groupes n'allait pas en s'arrangeant... Il y avait des tords des deux côtés bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'avant l'arrivée de ces françaises tout allait beaucoup mieux...

Un bruit dans la cuisine le fit sursauter... Qui pouvait bien être encore debout à cette heure ? Demain commençait la promotion du duo et des deux albums, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de manquer de sommeil. Soupirant il se leva pour aller enguirlander ce couche-tard... Demain commencerait le plus dure et longue période d'un comeback... Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le démon incarné ! La jeune française aux yeux bleus ne semblait pas fatiguée, elle se préparait du thé et ne remarquait même pas sa présence... Il racla sa gorge pour prévenir qu'il était dans la même pièce. Bien entendu Hell sursauta légèrement, persuadée elle aussi d'être la seule encore debout. Elle le regarda, d'un air froid et distant.

« - Ne vient pas me dire que je t'ai réveillé avec mon manque de discrétion car je vois que tu es encore habillé, et bizarrement personne n'est venu se plaindre alors que je les ai tous entendu se coucher... » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton monotone et d'une voix discrète.

« - Eh bien à vrai dire j'allais te dire qu'il valait mieux que tu ailles te coucher car demain nous allons commencer un programme encore plus chargé que le précédent et qu'il valait mieux être un minimum reposé... Mais si tu le prends comme ça écoute... Bon courage... » Soupira-t-il en sortant de la cuisine pour finir son travail de paperasse.

La chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, une fois qu'il remit ses pensées dans les papiers qu'il avait à remplir, c'est de voir une main déposer une tasse de thé sur la table, juste à côté de celle qu'il avait vidée plusieurs minutes plus tôt... Mais quand il eu relevé la tête, la jeune femme avait disparue, la lumière dans la cuisine était éteinte et il pu entendre une porte se fermer délicatement. Au final, les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas un mauvais fond... C'est juste que les deux groupes sont loin d'être compatibles... Il finit donc sa paperasse en buvant le thé gentiment préparer par le petit démon français avec qui il se disputait régulièrement... Une fois qu'il eu finit tout ça il rangea ses affaires, lava ses tasses et vérifia que la porte d'entrée et les fenêtres étaient bien fermées avant de monter se coucher... D'où pouvait bien lui venir cette nouvelle manie ? Il ne faisait jamais ça avant... Et depuis quelques temps quand il était le dernier à se coucher c'était devenu un rituel obligatoire dans sa tête... Comme si c'était naturel !

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour beaucoup d'entre eux, mais les réflexions et les disputes n'en furent pas moins nombreuses pour autant... Le jeune Chinois en était las, mais il préférait ne pas se mêler de tout ça, il avait beaucoup trop de choses à penser et gérer comme ça... Il ne comprenait pas toujours, du fait, pourquoi Su Ho sautait sur la moindre occasion de se disputer alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la période la plus difficile pour des leaders. Rien qu'au petit déjeuner il ne pu s'empêcher d'agresser Yu qui n'arrivait pas à attraper le paquet de céréales rangé trop haut pour elle... Tout ça parce qu'elle les retardait, sois disant, à cause de ça... Alors que tout le monde sait que c'est le jeu de Chan Yeol de ranger tout trop haut juste pour emmerder les filles... Dans les loges, Baek Hyun ne s'était pas gêné pour dire à Yoko et Kailiana qu'il ne servait à rien qu'elles se maquillent vu qu'avec leurs lunettes ça ne se voyait presque pas et que du fait c'était une perte de temps, qu'elles feraient mieux de porter des lentilles ou de se faire opérer pour améliorer leurs vues... Lena et Lu Han ne cessait de se disputer parce que l'autre était trop gamin à son goût, Lolly et Xui Min se défiait à cause de leur différence d'âge... Kai ne cessait de chercher Kailiana, souvent aidé par Se Hun et Chen, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était une mauvaise idée pour s'être déjà pris des claques, et bien entendu Su Ho envenimait les choses en rabaissant sans cesse la plus âgée des françaises car elle n'était pas apte à être leader d'après lui...

Au fond de lui, Kris se demandait réellement ce qu'il faisait là, au milieu de tout ce bazar médiatique et haineux... Bien entendu il aimait son groupe, il ne demandait que de passer du bon temps avec eux... Il adorait prendre soin d'eux et même si ça ne se voyait pas, il riait beaucoup de leurs moments de folies et en partageait énormément à leurs côtés... Mais la situation ne lui plaisait pas, bien entendu le duo était très bon... Le mariage de toutes leurs voix donnait un effet très agréable à l'oreille... Mais de là à leur imposer une vie commune... Il ne comprenait guère... Tout aurait pu mieux se passer s'il n'y avait pas eu ce côté là de la collaboration !

En voyant les choses s'envenimer à cause de la rancune des garçons et des réactions au quart de tour des filles qui ne supportaient pas d'être traitées de la sorte, Kris avait décidé de ne pas se mêler de leurs histoires et de se poser en observateur... Il ne pouvait nier que le comportement de certaines lui tapait sur les nerfs, il n'y a pas un jour sans une dispute avec l'une d'entre elle... Et très souvent avec la même... Hell... Depuis ce jour ou ils se sont disputés, il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi, mais il ne cesse de penser à elle... Cette jeune femme l'agace, elle donne tellement l'impression de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde... Et pourtant elle le fascine, ses grands yeux bleus, la confiance qu'elle dégage et ce côté « je sais ce que je veux et je ferais tout pour y arriver »... Sans oublier cette facilité qu'elle a eu d'apprendre le coréen et de s'améliorer en rap... Il n'avait jamais vu ça avant...

Il ne pu s'empêcher de se souvenir tout ce qu'il avait pu remarquer sur la jeune femme alors que les managers tentaient tant bien que mal de clamer la situation avec quelques membres des deux groupes...

Elle écrivait tout le temps, sur papier, sur ordinateur, même parfois sur son téléphone quand elle n'avait rien d'autre à disposition... Parfois il s'étonnait à découvrir des calculs qui ne sortaient de nulle part sur des feuilles et de reconnaître son écriture... Il réalisa alors qu'il était dans la capacité de reconnaître son écriture alors qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître celles de certains de ses propres membres ! Elle le hantait réellement ! Comment faire pour s'en débarrasser ? Arrêter de l'observer ? Cela serait difficile étant donné il garde un œil sur tout le monde... Il se souvint aussi de sa façon d'embêter les autres membres de KYYHLL, rien que quand elle cuisinait... Il ne comprenait pas toujours car le français est une langue qui lui échappait encore beaucoup, mais vu la tête des autres filles, cela devait valoir le coup de savoir ce qu'elle avait mijoté ! Il la voyait encore vérifier que tout était bien fermé avant d'aller se coucher... MAIS C'EST DE LA QUE VENAIT CETTE NOUVELLE MANIE ! Pourquoi diable faisait-elle ça ?

Il fut réveillé de ses pensées par Tao qui lui fit signe qu'il était l'heure d'aller sur scène... Le Music Bank était la première émission ou ils allaient performer tous ensemble, pour la première fois, la chanson et la chorégraphie qu'ils préparaient ensemble depuis de longues semaines qui avaient parus être une éternité... Mais une fois la promotion terminée chacun pourrait retourner dans son dortoir et tout redeviendrait comme avant... Certes il y aurait toujours une certaine animosité entre eux, mais comme ils ne se verraient plus 24/7, ce serait beaucoup plus vivable et gérable !

« - Eh bah, pour une fois qu'il n'y a pas de réflexions à faire sur la chorégraphie... Comme quoi quand elles veulent elles peuvent ! » S'exclama soudainement Tao dans le van, le soir venu, alors qu'ils retournaient à l'agence pour rencontrer le Directeur qui avait demandé à les voir.

« - Tu exagères, elles se donnaient toujours beaucoup de mal pour réussir... » Soupira Lay en prenant, encore une fois, la défense des filles.

« - Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de les défendre ? T'es tombé amoureux de Kailiana ou quoi ? » Demanda Chen en le regardant d'un air suspect.

« - Non, je sais juste faire la part des choses... Elles sont agaçantes, c'est vrai, il y a des choses dont on pourrait se passer quand elles sont dans les parages... Mais il faut reconnaître qu'elles se sont donné beaucoup de mal pour en arrivé là aujourd'hui ! » Lança simplement Lay en fermant les yeux comme pour signaler qu'il avait envie de se reposer et non de débattre.

« - Lay a raison... Il faut reconnaître qu'elles ont fournis un travail assez impressionnant... » Ajouta Xiu Min contre toute attente.

« - Toi soutenir le groupe dans lequel se trouve la teigne qui te rend chèvre ! J'hallucine ou tu es fiévreux ? » Sursauta Lu Han en regardant son ami.

« - Cela vous étonne tant que ça que l'on puisse encore avoir un minimum de respect envers le travail de personnes et ce même lorsque l'on a du mal à les supporter dans la vie de tous les jours ? » Demanda alors Kris dans l'espoir de calmer tout le monde.

« - Parce qu'elles nous en montre du respect à nous peut-être ? » Cracha Tao en repensant à une altercation avec Lena et Yu...

« - C'est vrai que sur ce point Tao est dans le vrai... » Fit remarquer Chen en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« - Elles nous montrent plus de respect que vous ne l'imaginez... Mais vous êtes tous trop occupés à leur lancer des piques pour vous en rendre compte... » Dirent Lay et Kris dans une parfaite synchronisation qui fit frissonner les autres membres de l'unité Chinoise d'EXO.

« - Ne refaite plus jamais ça ! » S'exclama Lu Han. « C'est flippant ! »

Lay et Kris ne purent s'empêcher de rire, c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait, et une certaine satisfaction s'emparait de Kris car ça avait eu le mérite de calmer tout le monde. Quand ils furent arrivés à l'agence tout le monde alla directement dans la salle de réunion et s'installa autour de la table en attendant que leur patron arrive. Des discussions diverses se firent entendra dans la salle, et étonnamment il n'y en avait pas une seule en français... Les filles parlaient en coréen, entre elles, chose très rare il fallait l'avouer... Elles avaient une conversation sur une éventuelle soirée française : musique, nourriture, films, séries et littérature... Leur pays devait réellement leur manquer... Il ne pouvait que les comprendre sur ce point... Lui aussi son pays lui manquait... Enfin, ses pays, car même s'il pouvait retourner en Chine régulièrement ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour le Canada... Il repensa alors à sa mère et retint des larmes... Elle lui manquait tellement, il espérait réellement pouvoir la revoir très vite...

La réunion se révéla une très mauvaise idée... Même les managers étaient énervés et les voix s'élevaient dans tous les sens... Même notre leader chinois sentait monter la colère... Il se leva et tapa du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde et un silence s'installa. Il ne pouvait plus rester sans agir... Observer d'accord, mais il y avait des limite à ne pas dépasser !

« - Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous imposer ça ! C'est tout simplement impensable pour nous de continuer comme ça ! Il est vrai que le duo est bon, je suis content de savoir que la journée d'aujourd'hui à été un franc succès et que les ventes aient explosées... Mais là vous allez trop loin ! »

« - Kris, votre duo est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à cette agence depuis des années ! Crois moi que je ne vais pas me priver de cette opportunité ! Vos deux groupes vont continuer à vivre ensemble, la semaine vous serez tranquille pour vous reposer après vos journée de travail mais tous les week-ends vous serez filmés pour montrer à quel point la collaboration fonctionne ! Prenez sur vous... Vous finirez bien par vous apprécier à force ! La réunion est terminée, bon courage pour la suite de la promotion ! »

La rage pouvait se lire dans tous les regards des personnes présentent dans la pièce... Mais tous étaient impuissants face à la situation... Le premier à sortir en faisant voler sa chaise fut Su Ho... Pas vraiment étonnant de sa part depuis qu'il a pour la première fois, fait face à la leader française... Son comportement avait changé du tout au tout et il était plus facilement violent... Il pu remarquer aussi que certaines des KYYHLL avaient pâlies... Il était certain, à présent, qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être un simple observateur... Il allait devoir agir quand il le faudrait, et être encore plus sur ses gardes... Le moindre faux pas et ça leur retomberait dessus à tous, sans exception... Sans parler des fans extrêmes qui risquent de s'en mêler et aggraver les choses !

« - Eyh la grande perche t'arrête de tout ranger en hauteur comme ça ! » Se plaignit Yu en tentant d'attraper les épices.

« - Mets des talons si t'es pas contente ! » Ironisa Chan Yeol, fier de lui.

« - Parce que tu te trouve drôle en plus ! Les talons ce n'est pas à mes pieds que je vais les mettre c'est dans ton... »

« - YU ! » La voix de Kailiana résonna au bon moment dans tout le bâtiment.

« - Il me cherche aussi l'autre là ! » Râla Yu.

Kris ne pu s'empêcher de rire de la situation... Son coréen s'était tellement bien amélioré qu'elle était capable de jurer sans aucune difficulté ! A croire que c'est la première chose qu'elle ai apprise... Su Ho lui jeta un regard froid et plein de reproches, comme s'il venait de trahir le groupe... Un soupir lui échappa et il regarda son compère dans les yeux d'un air calme et autoritaire.

« - Le fait que je ris ne veut en rien dire que je vous trahis Jun Myeon ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne... J'ai le droit, il me semble, de trouver la situation amusante... Ne t'en déplaise... Tu arrêterais de te prendre la tête et observerais d'un œil impartiale toi aussi tu rigolerais de certaines situations car crois moi... Y'en a des bien ridicule comme celle-ci ! »

Son ami le regarda avec des yeux totalement écarquillés, Kris n'était pas du genre cassant d'habitude... Mais là il n'appréciait pas d'être jugé coupable d'avoir rit d'une situation assez comique ! Il n'eu pas besoin de s'interposer de la soirée, l'observation habituelle fut largement suffisante... Il remarqua alors certaines choses auxquelles il n'avait encore jamais réellement fait attention d'ailleurs... Il se rendit compte qu'en cuisine, malgré les disputes, la cuisine se faisait ensemble et pas chaque groupe cuisine pour soit... Jamais il n'avait fait attention à ça, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait... Jamais une seule fois la cuisine n'a été faite à part... Hell et Kailiana mettait un point d'honneur à vérifier que tout le monde mange, sans exception... Son regard s'écarquilla quand il remarqua la main de Kailiana vérifier la température de Se Hun qui semblait se sentir un peu mal... Et ça personne ne sembla le remarquer à part lui...

Il décida alors d'en apprendre plus sur les françaises en les étudiant attentivement à partir de maintenant... Peut-être trouvera-t-il un moyen d'arranger les choses de cette manière ! Car, non, cette situation ne pouvait pas durer éternellement ! La priorité était d'améliorer leurs relations... Le reste viendrait après. Et il savait déjà qu'il pouvait compter sur Lay... Il avait bien remarqué que ce dernier avait un lien particulier avec la leader et la maknae... Qu'il tentait à présent de se rapprocher de Lena... Kris était certain qu'il ferait un bon copilote dans ce voyage vers une meilleure situation. Le moment d'aller à table arriva et Kris remarqua que leur sunbae Hee Chul s'était encore incrusté pour la soirée. C'était à se demander s'il n'allait pas finir par élire domicile ici... Il remarqua aussi la présence de Jae Hwa, qui était plus qu'habituelle... Le leader chinois se demanda quand le manager allait se décider à avouer ses sentiments à celle qui faisait clairement chavirer son cœur... Et aux vues du regard que lui lançait Hee Chul, ce dernier pensait la même chose !

Une fois de plus, Kris fut le dernier à se coucher... Il vérifia que toutes les fenêtres ainsi que la porte d'entrée étaient fermées... En passant à l'étage des filles il entendit deux voix discuter dans une des chambres et réalisa alors que finalement il n'était pas le dernier à être réveillé... Mais c'est une fois à leur étage qu'il se rendit compte qu'une des voix était masculine... Qui diable cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il voulu redescendre mais il fit grincer une marche et tout bruit cessa... Loupé !


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

« - Non mais sérieux Hyeong, autant que tu emménages là-bas ça reviendra au même ! » Si Won surprit Hee Chul qui rentrait de chez le duo du siècle.

« - Tu m'as fait peur idiot ! Et puis Kyu Hyun aussi il y va régulièrement ! » Pesta Hee Chul en regardant son ami.

« - Oui enfin il n'y passe pas autant de temps que toi... Tu veux draguer Su Ho ou quoi ? » Ria Si Won, sachant très bien ce que répondrait son camarade.

« - Fait pas ton jaloux, je t'aime tu le sais... Mais j'ai besoin de jeunesse... Et quoi de mieux que ton mini toi ? » Lui sourit Hee Chul en jouant le jeu.

Il est vrai que le chanteur passait pratiquement toutes ses soirées au dortoir des KYYHLL EXO, surnom donné au duo car les jeunes filles sont connues pour ne pas se laisser faire et ne pas se gêner pour les clasher verbalement... Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'un des garçons se retrouve blessé par une geste de ras-le-bol venant d'une des filles ! Hee Chul se savait apprécié par les deux groupes, et se doutait fortement que sa présence permettait une meilleure ambiance, même si ce n'était pas encore la plus géniale qu'il soit. En plus de ça, il voulait voir comment allait évoluer la situation entre certains... Par exemple il avait bien remarqué la tension sexuelle de dingue qu'il y avait entre Kris et Hell, le gros coup de foudre de Jae Hwa envers Kailiana, les regards que Lay lançait à Lena qui elle ne le calculait même pas... Sans oublier D.O... Ah celui là... Dévorer la petite Lolly des yeux de cette manière et ne pas se faire charrier ! Sérieusement il fallait que quelqu'un lui explique comment le jeune homme faisait !

« - Non plus sérieusement, à part pour jouer aux jeux vidéos avec Lena et manger à l'œil, t'y va pourquoi ? » Demanda plus sérieusement Si Won.

« - Pour détendre l'atmosphère, surveiller que ça se passe bien... Et voir comment ça évolue... » Répondit Hee Chul en s'asseyant auprès de son ami. « Tu te rend compte qu'il y a une tension sexuelle hallucinante entre Hell et Kris ! D.O dévore la maknae du regard et personne ne s'en rend compte... Non vraiment ça m'impressionne autant de... »

« - Stupidité ? » Ricana Si Won.

« - Ouais on peut dire ça... Sinon ça donne quoi les paris ? Y'a du changement ou pas ? » Sourit Hee Chul.

« - Nope, aucun changement... Pourquoi, t'as du nouveau ? » S'étonna Si Won.

« - J'pense que va y en avoir dans pas longtemps... » Se releva Hee Chul pour aller dans sa chambre.

Toute la semaine Hee Chul s'incrusta pour dîner, et il remarqua un gros rapprochement parmi deux des p'tits jeunes qu'il avait dans l'optique de surveiller ! Le week-end il évitait d'y aller, l'émission « Home for us », que Mr Lee Soo Man avait mis en place pour montrer comme les deux groupes s'entendaient bien, ayant commencée... Les pauvres, la promo de leur duo et de leurs albums respectifs n'étaient pas fini qu'ils devaient en plus supporter ça... Il se doutait que même si sa présence adoucissait les meurs, il valait mieux les laisser gérer tout ça eux-mêmes. Du côté des « spectateurs » les paris continuaient d'affluer... Quand Kris et Hell se décideront à s'embrasser, quand Lay et Lena se mettrons ensemble, quand Jae Hwa se décidera à avouer sa flamme à Kailiana et par-dessus tout : Quand D.O se fera griller à dévorer Lolly du regard comme il le fait ? Hee Chul lui servait un peu d'éclaireur, un peu à son insu d'ailleurs...

A chaque fois qu'il revenait de la killing house (surnom du dortoir des deux jeunes groupes), il racontait ce qu'il voyait là-bas, pour rassurer ou amuser ses camarades selon les situations... Mais au final, avant d'entendre Kyu Hyun et Shin Dong en parler, il ne se rendait pas compte que c'est ce qui alimentait les paris qui se faisait dans l'agence. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de donner des nouvelles du jour au lendemain, cela paraîtrait suspect... De ce fait il décida de raconter des bobards... Comme ça, ses camarades se tourneraient en ridicule et cesseront de l'utiliser comme éclaireur. Il ne s'appellait pas Hee Chul pour rien !

« - Répète un peu pour voir ! » Se leva Xiu Min.

« - Tu fais pitié ! » Obéit la maknae française.

« - Non mais je rêve ! » Hurla Su Ho.

« - En même temps c'est lui qui m'a demandé de répéter ! » Se défendit Lolly. « Et puis il arrêterait de me traiter comme une gamine qui ne connait rien à la vie peut-être que j'arrêterais de le traiter comme un vieux schnock ! »

« - Elle marque un point ! » S'exclama Lena contre toutes attentes. « Okay c'est la plus jeune mais elle n'en reste pas une gamine mal élevée ! Elle ne fait que se défendre et vous renvoyer l'ascenseur... »

« - Sérieusement, ça vous arrive de ne pas échanger des hostilités pendant les repas ? » Demanda Hee Chul en voyant la scène qu'il trouvait quand même assez ironique.

« - Non... Bizarrement tu vois Oppa, y'a toujours sujet à dispute dans ce dortoir... » Soupira Kailiana qui se leva pour aller chercher la suite du repas.

« - On se demande la faute à qui... » Renchéri Su Ho en la regardant d'un air meurtrier. « Tu tiendrais mieux tes membres ça n'arriverait peut-être pas... »

« - Et si tu tenais mieux tes membres les miennes auraient pas besoin de se défendre 24/7 ! » Cracha la leader française en posant violemment le dessert sur la table.

« - Et c'est repartit... » Soupira Lay en regardant Hee Chul d'un air dépité.

En effet, Hee Chul fut témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour... Il du se lever pour séparer les deux leaders avec l'aide de Jae Hwa et Lay... Ils ne s'étaient pas encore montrés aussi hostiles l'un envers l'autres devant lui... Et apparemment, d'après les autres, c'était la première fois qu'il eu fallu les séparer... Cette soirée était donc la plus « sombre » du duo depuis qu'il avait été mis en route... Et si seulement ceci avait été passé sous silence, ça aurai pu s'arranger... Malheureusement, l'histoire était revenue aux oreilles des managers d'EXO qui, contrairement à Jae Hwa, ne passait pas une seule soirée au dortoir pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait ou apaiser les tensions ! Ils montèrent donc au créneau et en référèrent au directeur de l'agence... Le lendemain soir, Hee Chul vit les choses de dégrader, alors qu'il pensait avoir déjà vu le pire... Et même son ami Onew qu'il avait invité à venir avec lui ne pourrait pas y changer grand-chose avec sa bonne humeur permanente...

Culpabilité d'un côté, rancœur de l'autre... Deux fois plus de disputes et d'hostilités... Le fait que l'incident de la veille ai été répété avait causé pas mal de soucis aux deux leaders qu'il avait fallu séparer... Le chanteur de Super Junior eu vent d'une convocation au bureau du big boss de la SM qui ne c'était pas très bien passé... Les deux jeunes avaient été sombres toute la soirée et n'avaient adressé la parole à personne... La plupart des autres ne cessaient de se lancer des piques, et ce n'était pas faute de tenter de les calmer avec le leader des SHINee... Pendant le repas un silence lourd pesait sur toutes les têtes, les deus « étrangers » du dortoir tentaient tant bien que mal de faire rire tout le monde, en vain...

La seule fois ou Onew a réussi à faire rire c'est quand il a voulu chanter et fit une fausse note... Yu eu un petit rire nerveux et le regarda désolée... Ces deux là s'entendaient bien en règle générale, ils ne se voyaient qu'à l'agence, mais à chaque fois le clown et la pile électrique faisait mouche ! Il n'y avait pas de paris sur ces deux là car personne ne s'imaginait les voir ensemble un jour... Trop semblable, pas assez proches... La liste était assez longue, mais Hee Chul lui s'attendait à tout... Depuis le temps qu'il trainait à la SM il en avait vu des choses ! Et pour lui, tout était possible dans cette agence !

Alors que le chanteur allait s'excuser auprès de Lena pour ne pas rester jouer aux jeux vidéos avec elle pour tenter de parler avec sa leader, il remarqua que le petit fantôme était en bonne compagnie, à jouer et rire devant l'écran auquel était branché la console. Il se rendit alors sans regret vers la chambre de Kailiana. La jeune femme était installée à son bureau, devant son ordinateur, écouteurs sur les oreilles... Larmes aux yeux... Sur le lit se trouvaient Yoko et Lolly chacune avec un livre dans les mains, refusant de laisser leur leader toute seule.

« - Réunion Tupperware ? » Lança-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« - Oh putain Heenim ça va pas de débarquer comme ça sans frapper ? » Sursauta Yoko, faisant rire Lolly, qui elle aussi avait sursauté sur le coup.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Oppa ? » Demanda Lolly une fois sa page marquée et le livre posé.

« - Comment elle va ? » S'asseyait-il en montrant Kailiana d'un signe de tête.

« - Elle dit que c'est de sa faute tout ça... Que toutes ces disputes ont commencées à cause d'elle... Que si elle avait je cite « fermé sa grande gueule » on n'en serait pas à aujourd'hui... Qu'elle aurait mieux fait de donner raison à SU Ho dès le départ... Enfin tu vois le genre... » Soupira Yoko.

« - Je vois... Alors qu'elle n'a fait que vous défendre... Comme à chaque fois qu'un des gars va trop loin... Elle joue son rôle quoi... Mais faut dire, Su Ho s'imagine faire la même... Sauf que lui, le fait de travers à cause de sa rancœur envers Kai... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il trouve qu'elle n'est pas apte à être leader... Ils sont pareils tous les deux ! »

« - Oppa, j'ai merdé, point... » Soupira Kailiana en se retournant vers ses amis. « J'ai demandé à Yu de prendre sur elle alors que ce n'était clairement pas à sa portée, j'ai voulu aller présenter des excuses et je suis monté au créneau en envenimant les choses... J'ai fichu des claques à deux d'entre eux et j'ai failli me battre avec Su Ho... A cause de moi Yoko découvre un visage totalement différent de la réalité de ses idoles... Hell se prend sans cesse la tête avec celui qu'elle admire le plus au monde après Eminem, et qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginée admirer à ce point... Et moi j'ai l'impression d'être devenue une haters alors que ce groupe me fait vibrer à chaque note ! »

« - Eyh, si j'ai bien compris l'histoire quand tu es allée présenter tes excuses tu t'es limite faite agresser non ? Alors je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ta faute ! » S'offusqua celui qui se voyait comme un grand frère pour les jeunes françaises.

« - J'ai rien fait non plus pour arranger les choses après ça... » Se releva Kailiana. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Les filles, je vous laisse prévenir ceux qui pourraient me chercher d'accord ? »

Sur ce, la jeune femme pris sa veste et sortit, de sa chambre, les trois compères purent entendre la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. La meilleure idée qu'eu Hee Chul sur le coup fut d'attraper un des coussins de Kailiana et d'entamer une bataille de polochon... Les bruits venant de la chambre de la jeune femme qui venait de partir intrigua plusieurs jeunes qui arrivèrent et s'incrustèrent eux aussi dans la bataille... L'espace d'un moment il n'y avait plus d'animosité entre les garçons et les filles, l'espace d'un moment tout le monde s'était amusé telle une grande bande de bons potes en soirée. Le plus vieux de la bande s'en sentit fier, grâce à son idée farfelue il avait réussi à détendre, réellement détendre, l'atmosphère qui était plus que lourde et critique...

Il surprit Onew rattraper Yu qui manquait de tomber et se mettre à rougir... Yu elle en profita pour lui mettre un oreiller en pleine figure... La jeunesse était-elle devenue aveugle ? Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il était temps que les couples en devenir ouvrent les yeux ! La diva de la SM allait donc devoir mettre au point un plan pour rapprocher chacun des jeunes qui étaient définitivement fait pour être ensemble ! Soudainement hee Chul se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas devenu entremetteur plutôt que chanteur...

Quand il rentra au dortoir qui avait été attribué à son groupe, il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Kailiana qui n'était pas rentrée avant que lui ne s'en aille... Cela l'inquiétait un peu et il tenta de la joindre en vain... Il s'allongea sur son lit en refusant de parler à ses amis du groupe dont il faisait partie depuis des années... L'ambiance qu'il avait eu le malheur de subir ce soir... Il resta là à regarder le plafond un long moment avant que son téléphone ne sonne... Un numéro inconnu... Il laissa donc sonner en se disant que c'était très certainement une erreur... Pourtant, le téléphone sonna trois fois de suite, et un message fut laisser... Il écouta alors le message : « - Oppa c'est moi, tu ne dois pas répondre à cause du numéro inconnu... C'est une adorable grand-mère qui m'a prêté son téléphone pour que je puisse t'appeler... Est-ce que tu peux vite rappeler ce numéro s'il te plait ? »... Ni une ni deux il rappela...

« - Oui allô ? Vous êtes le jeune homme que la petite française tente de joindre depuis tout à l'heure ? Jeune homme vous manquez à votre devoir ! Je vous la passe toute de suite ! » Répondit une vieille femme avant même qu'Hee Chul ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit la voix de sa dongsaeng.

« - Oppa c'est toi ? »

« - Oui qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kailiana ? »

« - Je suis perdue... Dans Hongdae si j'ai bien comprit... »

« - T'es ou exactement dans Hongdae ? »

« - Euh... Si je le savais je ne serais pas perdue... Mais je vois une espèce de pêche géante qui ressemble plus à des fesses qu'autre chose... »

« - Je vois ou tu es ! Je viens te chercher au plus vite ma puce ! A tout à l'heure ! »

« - Merci Oppa, à tout à l'heure ! »

Mais Hee Chul n'avait pas l'intention d'aller la chercher, non à la place il envoya un texto à Jae Hwa... Il était temps qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et assume ses sentiments !


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Kailiana attendais tranquillement à côté de la grande pêche/fesses, elle se demandait combien de temps Hee Chul mettrait pour la rejoindre... Elle ne savait même pas vraiment combien de temps elle avait marché avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était perdue et ne savait pas par ou passer pour rentrer au dortoir... La petite dame qui avait bien voulu lui prêter son téléphone était partie depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes... Et si le portable de la jeune française n'était pas tombé en panne de batterie, elle aurait pu le rappeler pour savoir ou il en était... Elle décida de s'assoir sur un banc en attendant, ses jambes commençant sérieusement à fatiguer. Elle regardait les gens passer, des couples, des groupes d'amis... Elle espérait pouvoir aller boire un verre ou deux avec Hee Chul afin de se détendre réellement, bon pas au point d'être saoule, car elle ne tient pas vraiment l'alcool. Personne ne semblait prêter attention à elle, et la jeune femme en était plus qu'heureuse... Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'assoit à côté d'elle... Son réflexe fut de sursauter et de retenir un petit cri de surprise. Un jeune homme au visage plus que familier la regardait tout sourire, mais ce n'était pas celui à qui elle s'attendait... Sa surprise n'en fut que plus grande, comment avait-il su qu'elle était là, perdue dans Hongdae, un soir ou elle n'était pas censée avoir le droit de sortir... Elle allait très certainement en prendre pour son grade... Mais au final, elle n'était plus vraiment à ça près, et l'avait un peu cherché...

« - Oppa... Tu m'as fait peur... » S'exclama la leader de KYYHLL. « Mais, comment tu as su que j'étais là ? »

« - Hee Chul Hyeong m'a envoyé un texto pour me prévenir qu'il fallait que je vienne te chercher ici... D'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup ton imagination en ce qui concerne la pêche... » Répondit Jae Hwa en souriant.

« - Ah... Hee Chul Oppa... » Soupira Kailiana.

« - La seule soirée ou je ne reste pas dîner, tu trouve le moyen de quitter le dortoir pour te perdre dans Séoul... » La taquina son manager.

« - Mmmm... » Bouda la française. « A vrai dire j'avais dans l'idée de demander à Hee Chul Oppa de m'accompagner dans un bar ou autre pour boire un peu pendant que je l'attendais ici... Mais je suppose que tu vas vouloir me ramener au dortoir... »

« - C'est vrai que c'est ce que je suis censé faire... Mais je vois bien qu'au fond tu n'as pas envie de rentrer pour l'instant... » Déclara le jeune homme coréen. « Allez, viens, on va boire un ou deux verres et discuter un peu comme avant que tout ne dégénère... »

Il se leva et tendit une main vers sa protégée, Kailiana le regarda d'abord étonnée et fini par se lever et lui prendre la main. Elle ne s'était pas imaginée aller boire quelques verres dans les bars de Hongdae avec son manager... Ils s'amusaient bien tous les deux, discutant comme jamais ils ne pouvaient réellement faire... Le coréen se rendit compte que la française ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool et dut plusieurs fois la rattraper pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Ils durent plusieurs fois sortir marcher et prendre l'air pour que la jeune femme dessaoule un peu... Heureusement cela ne prenait jamais vraiment longtemps... Mais ça faisait bien rire le jeune manager. Passer du temps ensemble leur avait fait le plus grand bien, tous deux avaient besoin de se retrouver... Kailiana avait perdu confiance en lui pendant un longue période et cela lui avait fait beaucoup de mal contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraître... Et quand elle a renoué le dialogue le temps de vraiment discuter avait manqué... Mais ce soir ils avaient rattrapé le temps perdu, la petite complicité qui avait revu le jour quelques semaines plus tôt s'était renforcée. Et pas une seule fois la leader française n'avait eu peur qu'il la touche... A dire vrai, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait plus peur qu'il la touche... Ils restèrent dehors pendant un bon moment avant de rejoindre la voiture de Jae Hwa.

« - J'ai pas envie de rentrer... » Souffla Kailiana les larmes aux yeux.

« - Je sais... Mais on ne va pas au dortoir... Respire Kai, je vais dormir sur le canapé et la chambre a une serrure... » Sourit Jae Hwa, se voulant rassurant.

« - Merci... » Le sourire timide de la jeune femme fit chaud au cœur de Jae Hwa sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Une fois à l'appartement, Jae Hwa proposa à sa protégée d'aller prendre une douche et alla lui chercher des vêtements pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à l'aise pour la nuit. Une fois qu'il lui eu donné un tee-shirt et un boxer propres, il lui montra la salle de bain et lui sortit une serviette de bain et une serviette de toilette avant de la laisser seule et d'aller s'installer sur le canapé. Kailiana pris le temps de bien se détendre sous la douche... C'était la seconde fois qu'ils se retrouvaient rien que tous les deux depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit à la rassurer lors de leur arrivée au dortoir commun. Ca la mettait mal à l'aise, mais au fond elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui... Plus qu'avec n'importe qui d'ailleurs... Une fois qu'elle se sentit propre et moins embuée par l'alcool, elle éteignit l'eau et s'enroula dans la serviette de bain avant de passer la serviette de toilette autour de son crâne pour commencer à sécher ses cheveux. Une fois son corps sec, elle enfila le tee-shirt et le boxer de Jae Hwa, puis elle défi la serviette de toilette et sécha un peu plus ses cheveux avant de les coiffer rapidement à l'aide de la brosse de son manager qui était posée sur une des étagères qui entourent le miroir. Elle n'aimait pas se coucher les cheveux mouillés mais elle ne tenait pas à fouiller pour voir s'il y avait un sèche-cheveux.

« - La salle de bain est libre... Désolée j'ai du prendre du temps sous la douche... »

« - Non ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas mis tant de temps que ça, installe toi devant la télé et... Fouille dans les placards et le frigo si tu as soif ou faim d'accord, fais comme chez toi ! »

Malgré cette invitation, la plus âgée de KYYHLL n'osa pas bouger du canapé, elle regardait le programme que Jae Hwa avait laissé passer sur l'écran. Elle riait devant les situations comiques que l'émission montrait... De ce fait, elle ne remarqua même pas que le jeune homme était sortit de la salle de bain, et qu'il avait préparé un chocolat chaud pour elle et un thé pour lui. C'est le fait qu'il posa les tasses sur la table basse qui réveilla Kailiana à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Leurs sourires faisaient office de communication car à présent ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre... Il savait tout d'elle et elle savait tout de lui... L'alcool avait certes aidé à délier les langues, mais c'était pour une meilleure relation, basée sur des piliers solides ! Kai attrapa la tasse qui avait été gentiment préparée pour elle et souffla sur le contenue pour le boire plus aisément. Les deux jeunes se regardaient dans les yeux, buvant chacun sa boisson chaude... Ils étaient à la fois heureux de pouvoir passer du temps et mal à l'aise par la situation...

« - J'ai bien dosé ? »

« - Oui... Il est délicieux... Tu as mis de la cannelle non ? J'adore le chocolat chaud à la cannelle ! »

« - Je sais, on en avait parlé quand vous êtes arrivées, tu te souviens ? »

« - Maintenant que tu le dis... Oui je me souviens... Mais je suis étonnée que toi... Oh... »

« - Ouais... Faut croire... »

Tout en discutant les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés et Kai s'était blottie contre Jae Hwa, ce dernier caressait les cheveux de sa protégée alors qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur un de ses pectoraux. Elle releva la tête vers lui quand elle prit conscience qu'il avait retenu un détail que même Lena avait tendance à oublier... Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, comme reliés par un fil invisible, incapable de regarder ailleurs... Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent, leurs yeux se fermèrent alors et un baiser à la fois timide et plein de tendresse vit le jour. Un baiser qui dura plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'imaginèrent... Quand ils se séparèrent enfin leurs regards s'accrochèrent de nouveau... Comme si quelque chose les empêchait de regarder ailleurs.

« - Aussi timide que le premier... » Sourit Jae Hwa.

« - Désolée... » Commença Kailiana mal à l'aise.

« - Ne t'excuse pas, je sais pourquoi tu es comme ça... Et je suis du genre patient, surtout avec les gens à qui je tiens. » Déclara le jeune homme en caressant la joue de celle qui fait chavirer son cœur, juste avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

« - Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée... J'veux dire... Tu es le manager du groupe dont je suis leader... Ca peut poser problème à l'agence et... » Demanda Kai après le second baiser de la soirée.

« - On n'en est pas encore là... Ce que je ressens pour toi... Oui, ça va durer entre nous... Mais personne n'a besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit avant qu'on en ai réellement envie... Et je ne crois pas que tu ai envie que notre vie privée soit dévoilée pour l'instant... » La rassura Jae Hwa en lui souriant.

« - Oui c'est vrai... Tu marques un point... Je m'inquiète trop pour un avenir encore... Lointain si je puis dire... » Baissa-t-elle la tête, se sentant un peu bête pour le coup.

Le lendemain, Kailiana se dépêcha de se préparer dès qu'elle entendit le réveil de Jae Hwa, elle prépara le petit déjeuner pour le remercier de l'avoir hébergée pour lui nuit et ils partirent rapidement en direction du dortoir... Non sans oublier de s'échanger un tendre baiser avant de monter dans la voiture. Ils devaient être au dortoir du duo avant que quiconque ne se réveille et se rende compte que la leader française n'était pas rentrée pour la nuit. Et la mission fut un succès, la jeune femme pu se changer et se maquiller avant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde... Elle pouvait voir que Jae Hwa se faisait violence pour ne pas venir la prendre dans ses bras... Mais une fois que Hell, première levée, débarqua dans la cuisine, toute envie s'échappa de lui... Il ne fallait pas faire le moindre faux pas. Que les KYYHLL soient au courant ne dérangeait pas au final, mais ils préféraient attendre un peu avant de le dévoiler... Et ils n'avaient pas confiance aux EXO à 100% pour leur avouer leur relation... Si le directeur venait à l'apprendre, la convocation qu'avaient eue Kailiana et Su Ho serait un épisode des Bisounours à côté...

La journée fut encore bien remplie, entrainement, émission, entrainement, enregistrement d'une dance practice... Sans parler des réunions pour organiser un concert... Un VRAI concert... Pas un music bank ou un inkigayo... Non, un vrai concert, dans une vraie salle de concert, à Séoul... Jamais un groupe de rookies n'avait eu cette chance ! Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elles faisaient un duo avec LE groupe de la SM du moment... Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait qu'elles n'étaient pas comme les autres rookies... Allez savoir... Une chose est sûre, quand ils furent tous rentrés personne n'avait la force de se disputer avec qui que ce soit ! Au moins un bon point... Le repas se passa sans un mot, Onew et Hee Chul avaient squatté, un peu comme s'ils vivaient avec eux en somme... Ils avaient tenté aussi de mettre un peu de vie dans le dortoir, apparemment content qu'il n'y ai aucune dispute pour une fois ! Mais ce fut un véritable flop, les deux groupes étaient totalement vidés de toute force, aussi minime soit-elle...

« - Tu as remarqué que Lena ne me réclame plus pour jouer aux jeux vidéos ? » Hee Chul fit sursauter Kailiana qui fumait sur le balcon de sa chambre.

« - Euh... Non, je t'avouerais que je n'y avais pas prêté attention... Pourquoi ? » Le regarda la leader française étonnée.

« - Eh bien... Apparemment ton compagnon de danse lui tient une très bonne compagnie... De ce que j'ai vu en tout cas... » Rit alors la Diva de Super Junior.

« - Attends... Oppa... Tu veux dire que... Lay et Lena... NON ?! » Rit aussi la jeune française.

« - Eh si, ils sont en train de se bécoter à l'heure ou je te parle... Ils ont de la chance que les autres ne les voient pas... Ca n'a pas été facile de les griller... Enfin, ils ne savent pas que je l'es ai vus mais bon... » La Princesse SM s'alluma une cigarette à son tour.

« - Lena a un mec... Même moi j'avais plus de chance qu'elle de finir en couple malgré mon passé avec les hommes... Je n'en reviens pas ! » Soupira la jeune femme.

« - Tu t'en remettras, et puis, je les trouve mignon tous les deux... Je me demande quand ils se feront repérer par les autres... » Ajouta le plus âgé des deux.

« - Je ne sais pas, mais il va falloir que je leur parle... Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! J'dois protéger Lena d'un briseur de cœur et je dois protéger Lay d'une briseuse de cœur... » Sourit la plus vieille de la killing house.

« - Je vois, le discours du « si tu lui fais du mal tu auras affaire à moi » en version double... » Hocha Hee Chul de la tête.

« - Exactement, Lena est ma meilleure amie et Lay est un très bon ami à présent, il est le seul des EXO à avoir fait des efforts pour la bonne entente des deux groupes... » Acquiesça Kai avant de retourner dans sa chambre, vite suivie de son sunbae.

« - Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! » Referma-t-il la fenêtre.

« - Hyeong, on peut rentrer, je commence à fatiguer ? » Se plaignit Onew en rentrant dans la chambre de notre leader française.

« - Hum ? Ah oui, désolé dongsaeng, je n'avais pas vu l'heure... Le temps passe vite quand on parle entre copines ! » Se leva Hee Chul après avoir dit au revoir à sa hoobae française.

« - Ouais, enfin en attendant moi j'étais tout seul... Ils sont tous partis se coucher... » Râla le leader de SHINee.

« - Ah oui ? Même Yu ? » Demanda Hee Chul, faisant rougir le jeune chanteur.

Au réveil Kailiana se rendit directement dans la salle de bain, une bonne douche serait la bienvenue étant donné qu'elle avait énormément de difficulté à faire surface... Quand elle arriva dans la cuisine il n'y avait que Hell présente, elle préparait le petit déjeuné pour tout le monde, comme à chaque fois qu'elle est la première debout, et ce même si elle ne mangeait jamais de petit déjeuné... Ce qui agaçait pas mal sa leader qui ne pouvait pas concevoir de la voir démarrer une journée sans rien dans le ventre... Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien, en français, profitant de l'absence des garçons, Kai se contenta d'une tranche de brioche, faite grâce à la machine à pain par les soins de son Evil Presque Maknae, accompagnée d'un verre de lait. Le week-end risquait d'être long, l'émission continuait et les deux groupes allaient encore une fois faire comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde... Les caméras arrivèrent avant que certains soient levés, comme Kai, Tao, Lay, Lena et Lolly... Leurs réactions risquaient, de ce fait, de valoir de l'or ! D'ailleurs, avant que toutes les caméras ne s'installe, la leader française eu le réflexe de vérifier que les filles ne seraient pas en situations compromettantes... Comme avec un garçon par exemple... Mais ce n'était pas le cas, donc aucun scandale en vu, pour le moment en tout cas. Certaines choses finiraient bien par se savoir auprès des médias... Leur premier couple, les disputes incessantes, et tout ce qui va avec depuis le début de la collaboration entre les deux groupes... Un jour viendra ou Kailiana devra prendre sur elle, supporter toutes les remontrances de Su Ho et espérer qu'il accepte de l'aider à faire remonter la pente à leur relation. Si vraiment un jour leur haine les uns envers les autres venait à se faire repérer, ils seront obligés de se serrer les coudes afin d'éviter de faire capoter leurs réputations et images... Ils restent des passionnés de la musique, et la musique n'est pas faite pour diviser, mais pour rapprocher !

« - Les gars, vous pouvez nous expliquer les règles de 007 Bang s'il vous plait, on est pas trop sûres d'avoir compris et on aimerait savoir y jouer... » Demanda Lolly contre toute attente, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de vérifier le planning de la semaine qui suivait.

« - Euh... Ouais ok, pas de soucis ! » Répondit D.O en souriant, étonnant tout le monde à son tour.

C'est dans une assez bonne humeur que les garçons apprirent un peu mieux le jeu aux filles... Bien entendu, le fait d'être filmer y jouait beaucoup, car souvent les regards mauvais se croisaient quand les caméras filmaient ailleurs... Mais le second week-end de l'émission c'était bien déroulé et la leader française en était assez contente... Il faudrait, dès le lendemain, qu'elle discute avec sa meilleure amie et son ami danseur Chinois ! Cette histoire de couple méritait qu'on la surveille ! Non seulement pour éviter un scandale, mais aussi pour leur bien être à eux deux, et ça c'était prioritaire !


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Yoko soupira, une nouvelle journée en enfer... Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ce duo allait être aussi dur à vivre... Elle commençait à regretter son départ de France et pourtant elle se sentait heureuse entourée de ses amies et de ses idoles... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se passe aussi mal entre eux ? D'un geste brusque, et lâchant un son de mécontentement, elle rabattit sa couette sur sa tête non décidé à se lever. C'était le cinquième week-end d'émission et elle en avait assez d'être filmée chez elle... Enfin, si elle pouvait dire que c'était chez elle... Quelque chose lui tomba dessus et elle était sûre à 100% que ce n'était pas sa boule de poils noire !

« - Lolly bordel... Je sais que les caméramans vont pas tarder, j'ai juste envie de me faire porter pâle là... Trop fatiguée ! »

« - Eyh, j'suis pas la maknae moi ! »

« - Hell ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? »

« - Viens manger tes céréales au destop ou j'te vire du lit à l'ancienne ! »

« - Pffff, c'est bon j'arrive, vire de mes jambes, allez ! »

C'est à la fois à contre cœur et gourmande qu'elle suivit son amie dans la cuisine. Un bol de céréales avec du lait l'attendait sur la table, son réflexe fut de sentir le contenu pour vérifier qu'il n'y aurait pas de mauvaise surprise une fois qu'elle en aurait mis dans sa bouche. C'était un réflexe assez stupide qu'avaient toutes les membres de KYYHLL, Hell ne s'était jamais amusée à piéger la nourriture, ce n'était définitivement pas son genre. Pendant qu'elle mangeait son bol de céréales, elle vit arriver les retardataires : Lu Han, Kai et Baek Hyun. Un malaise s'installa tandis que ses amies finissaient de faire la vaisselle et qu'eux s'installaient pour manger ce qui avait été préparé pour eux, heureusement ils n'avaient pas comprit que cela avait été préparé par les filles. La dernière fois qu'un des EXO avaient remarqué que tout avait été préparé par des membres de KYYHLL ils avaient catégoriquement refusé de mangé, jeté la nourriture et préparé autre chose... Réaction stupide au final car, quand ce sont des membres d'EXO qui cuisinent, les KYYHLL mangent sans rechigner...

Alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, Yoko entendit déjà des disputes dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée, les caméras arrivent dans moins d'une heure et pourtant les hostilités n'avaient pas cessées pour autant... Une voix plus forte que les autres se fit entendre soudainement alors que la jeune chanteuse enfilait son tee-shirt d'Avenged Sevenfold préféré, celle de Hyun Kyun... Ce dernier semblait réellement en colère et elle se remercia intérieurement de devoir finir son maquillage et sa coiffure avant de descendre... Cela permettra peut-être de laisser le temps aux choses de se calmer en bas. Lolly débarqua furieuse dans sa chambre et s'installa près de la fenêtre sans un mot... La maknae avait du se tromper de chambre, vu qu'elles sont voisines... Mais la plus âgée des deux n'en dit rien, ce qui relevait un peu du miracle, car elle considère sa chambre comme privée et sacrée... Pour une fois, elle fit une exception et accepta l'intrusion sans broncher, il n'était pas vraiment l'heure d'énerver encore plus le bébé de la bande !

« - Oh merde, désolée, je me suis trompée de chambre... Cet abruti de Chen m'a mise hors de moi... » Soupira alors Lolly après quelques minutes de silence.

« - Y'a pas de mal, je peux comprendre, nos chambres sont voisines et ça m'est déjà arrivée de me tromper... Tu te souviens la fois ou je me suis couchée à côté de toi et que tu as hurlé parce que je t'avais réveillée ? » Répondit Yoko en terminant de se démêler les cheveux avant de poser sa brosse.

« - Oh oui ! Bon sang la crise cardiaque ! » Ria la maknae.

« - Il a dit quoi l'autre clown pour te mettre dans cet état ? » S'asseyait la plus vieille près de la plus jeune.

« - Il a sous entendu que j'avais fait exprès de me blesser pour faire foirer la promo et imposer une nouvelle emmerdeuse à leur vie déjà bien perturbée par nos présences... » Ronchonna la danseuse.

« - Oh lui, quand les caméras seront parties tu peux me croire qu'il va en prendre pour son grade ! » Se leva Yoko sur le coup de la colère.

« - Mes chéries, les caméras arrivent, vous descendez ! » Passa Kai Eomma en coup de vent, jetant un léger froid sur les deux énervées.

« - Elle a quand même le don pour nous calmer non ? » Demanda Lolly.

« - Oui c'est à se demander si elle ne nous espionne pas pour savoir quand il faut débarquer pour apaiser les tensions... » Ria Yoko en commençant de descendre les escaliers avec son amie.

« - Il va falloir surveiller nos arrières je crois... Elle pourrait être partout et ce à tout moment ! » Plaisanta Lolly en regardant partout autour d'elle.

« - Vous parlez de qui ? »

« - Oh putain Hell ! Ca va pas de débarquer comme ça sans prévenir ! » Sursautèrent les deux jeunes femmes en posant chacune une main sur leurs cœurs.

« - Surveillez mieux vos arrières ! » Hell s'en alla en leur lançant un clin d'œil.

C'est avec un frisson dans le dos que les filles suivirent leur amie dans le salon. Yoko soupira en voyant les garçons les regarder de travers quand elles arrivèrent... Quelle bande de gamins quand on y repense... Yoko se demandait sérieusement quand ils arrêteraient de se comporter de la sorte, c'est vrai quoi, même si Kai avait demandé à Yu de faire un effort, personne n'est obligé de les aimer ! Au fond, chacun ses goûts ! Ok ça a dérapé, mais de là à déclarer une guerre H24 à chacune d'entre elles, c'est quand même abusé ! Bon, c'est sûr qu'elle ne se sentait pas de se mettre au milieu pour tenter d'enterrer la hache de guerre, jamais Yoko n'a été du genre à affronter ce genre de chose, elle préfère changer de sujet et fuir les conflits... Pourtant, là elle aimerait bien montrer à Chen à quel point il devrait se taire ! Alors que les caméramans s'installaient pour capturer une journée soit disant ordinaire chez le duo, les filles s'installèrent dans un coin du salon pour papoter vernis à ongle, livres, musique et cinéma. Les garçons eux parlaient sport, musique et filles... D'ailleurs, Yoko remarqua que quand il abordèrent le sujet des filles, les caméramans avaient lâché des petits rires et alternaient leurs regards entre les EXO et les KYYHLL en commentant à voix basse... Étaient-ils en train de lancer des pronostiques de couples ?

« - Dites, les caméramans s'imaginent vraiment que ne serait-ce que l'une d'entre nous pourrait sortir avec l'un d'entre eux ? » Demanda Yu en français et le plus bas possible pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de réflexion.

« - C'est ce que je pensais aussi... Ils font des pronostiques je ne rêve pas ? » Chuchota Yoko à son tour.

« - Jouons le jeu alors... » Lança Hell contre toute attente...

Les filles la regardèrent surprises et Yoko tenta de déceler les pensées de son amie en la regardant dans les yeux...

« - Oh non, non, non, non ! Hell, ne fais pas ça ! » Supplia alors la nouvelle arrivée.

« - Dites les gars, vu que vous parlez filles, ça serait drôle de faire un petit jeu là-dessus... Du genre, on décrit la personnalité de l'une d'entre nous sans dire son prénom et vous dites si oui ou non elle vous plait et vice versa ! »Proposa Hell en laissant tout le monde bouche bée.

« - Trop tard... » Soupira Lena en voyant les caméramans allumer les engins qui maintenant enregistraient les moindre détails de ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

« - Ca pourrait être drôle ! » Répondit soudainement Se Hun avec un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

Tout le monde s'installa alors autour de la table de salon, certains sur le sol et d'autres sur les fauteuils et le canapé. Bien entendu la plupart d'entre eux le faisait à contre cœur, car en plus, pour le bien de leur image, il fallait qu'ils se mélangent et se comportent comme de bons amis... Yoko se retrouva entre Kai et Chen, pourquoi fallait-il qu'un des deux soit son bias ? Sérieusement, elle n'osait même pas le regarder... Ils restèrent tous un petit moment à se regarder les uns les autres, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer... Et au final ils furent presque tous pris d'un rire nerveux ! Le jeu pouvait alors commencer... Yoko sourit discrètement, ce genre de moment était bien la preuve que les deux groupes pouvaient s'entendre !

« - Bon je commence, elle est discrète, timide, facilement distraite, maladroite et remet facilement les choses au lendemain... » Démarra Hell sous le regard effaré de Yoko qui reconnu sa propre description.

« - Tu parles de Lolly là ? » Demanda D.O perplexe.

« - Je ne suis pas maladroite ! » S'exclama Lolly vexée.

« - Moi personnellement j'aime assez le côté discret et maladroit d'une fille... » Répondit Kai faisant rougir Yoko sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Je ne sais pas moi, je trouve que quelqu'un qui remet au lendemain ce n'est pas vraiment une preuve de motivation pour la vie en général... Ca aurait tendance à me repousser... » Ajouta Baek Hyun avec un air de réflexion sur le visage.

« - Les filles discrètes j'adore, le côté maladroit et distrait ça apporte du charme, et puis, bon personne n'a le droit de juger les défauts des autres, on en a tous après tout... » Sourit Lu Han en entrant dans le jeu.

« - Ca tu peux le dire, Monsieur grasse matinée ! » Le taquina Xiu Min.

« - Non, j'ai beau réfléchir je ne pense pas que cette fille m'attirerait... Désolé... » Réagit alors Su Ho que tout le monde penserait muet pendant le jeu.

« - Ca pourrait être mignon moi je trouve ! » Sourit Chan Yeol en regardant les filles une à une pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« - Rajoute sexy à ta description et je prends ! » S'exclama Se Hun diaboliquement.

« - Ya le maknae ! Calme un peu tes ardeurs ! » Le tapa Lu Han dans le dos.

Yoko, elle, ne cessait de retourner la réponse de Kai dans sa tête... Penserait-il toujours la même chose s'il savait que c'est d'elle dont il s'agissait ? Elle n'entendit pas toutes les réponses, trop enfouie dans ses pensées... Son bias aimait sa personnalité bon sang ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut entendre ça ! Et c'est pas forcément le genre de chose qu'on puisse oser s'imaginer ! La jeune femme fut réveillée de ses pensées par Chen qui lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule...

« - Désolée j'étais dans mes pensées... » S'excusa-t-elle alors.

« - Pas de mal beauté ! » Répliqua Se Hun avant de se faire taper sur le crâne par Lu Han.

« - Je ne te pensais pas maladroite Nuna... Tu as l'air si sûre de toi quand on te voit comme ça... » Lui sourit Lay en penchant la tête dur le côté.

« - Preuve que tu ne me connais pas si bien, enfin en même temps ça fait pas si longtemps que je suis là... » Sourit Yoko, mal à l'aise.

« - Bon, à mon tour... Il est tout le temps en train de sourire et apporter de la bonne humeur, il est un peu creepy des fois quand il part en cacahuètes mais a un sacré sens de l'humour ! » Déclara Baek Hyun.

« - Là c'est obligé tu parles de Chan Yeol ! » Ria Hell en regardant Baek Hyun et Chan Yeol à tour de rôle.

« - De qui d'autre peut-il parler ? Franchement, tout le monde connait la réputation d'Happy Virus ! » Rajouta Kai en regardant le jeune homme décrit.

« - Pour le coup on peut pas être impartiales, on sait de qui tu parles... » Soupira Yoko.

« - Les filles ont raison, tu aurais du décrire d'autres points moins connus de sa personnalité Baek Hyun ! » Renchérit Chen.

« - Bah mince, j'vais pas savoir ce que vous pensez de moi alors ? » Bouda Chan Yeol avec une bouille adorable.

« - Eh bien écoute, tu apporte la bonne humeur et le sourire à tout le monde et à tout moment, chose agréable et non négligeable, tu veux savoir quoi de plus ? » S'exprima Kai avec l'approbation de Hell, Yoko et Lolly.

« - Oh vous êtes adorables, merci les filles ! Bon pour la peine je vais décrire un des nôtres parce que bon là ce n'était pas du jeu... Alors ... Ah oui ! Il est assez discret, il prend soin des autres sans se poser de question, il est très ordonné voire même maniaque, et il tombe facilement dans le panneau ! » Joua Chan Yeol en appréciant le moment.

Yoko savait très bien de qui il parlait, et connaissant ses amies, au moins trois autres d'entre elles aussi, mais c'était plus drôle de jouer le jeu et de profiter d'une meilleure atmosphère que d'habitude. Les réponses fusèrent, en restant honnêtes les filles avaient toutes dit si oui ou non elles craqueraient. Quand il fut révélé qu'il s'agissait de D.O, Yu et Lena le regardèrent surprises et rirent car elles ne s'attendaient pas spécialement à ça venant de lui.

Le jeu continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que tous les jeunes soient décris et que tout le monde ai répondu. Les garçons parurent à la fois amusés et choqués, jamais ils n'auraient imaginé pouvoir être intéressés par les membres de KYYHLL, le plus choquant ce fut Su Ho qui avoua les personnalités de Lena et de Kailiana pourraient l'attirer... Bon par contre Yoko ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa tête quand il a su à qui correspondaient ces personnalités... Et une fois tout le monde remit de ses émotions, les 4 principaux cuisiniers des deux groupes allèrent préparer le repas du midi pendant que les autres s'étaient installés devant la télévision. L'ambiance n'était plus vraiment la même que pendant le jeu, comme s'ils avaient décidé qu'ils se détestaient de nouveau, mais tout en faisant bonne figure devant les caméras. Yoko en était tellement lasse qu'elle finit par rejoindre la team cuisto ! Elle proposa son aide, et se retrouva avec les couverts à disposer sur la table. La jeune femme installa donc les assiettes, les couverts et tout ce qui s'en suit tout en observant le comportement de ses deux amies et des deux EXO qui cuisinaient...

« - D.O, tu n'as pas mis assez d'épices dans les pâtes je trouve, c'est possible d'en rajouter ou il vaut mieux qu'on rajoute selon ses goûts une fois dans nos assiettes ? » Demanda Kai après avoir goûté les ramyeons préparés avec bonne humeur.

« - Chan Yeol va criser si on met trop d'épices, ça te dérange pas de rajouter dans ton assiette ? » Réplica D.O en finissant de couper quelques légumes à rajouter au mélange. « Ah, tu n'hésitera pas à faire le tri au niveau des légumes, je sais que tu ne peux pas en manger... »

« - T'inquiète au pire elle me les donnera, moi je les mangerais sans problème ! » Répondit Hell avec le sourire.

L'ambiance en cuisine n'était clairement pas la même... Et ça faisait un bien fou à Yoko de voir une si bonne entente entre eux... Et elle était heureuse que sa présence n'ait rien changé à tout ça.

« - Yoko, tu aimes bien le kimchi fait maison ? » Demanda Chan Yeol la sortant de ses pensées.

« - Oh oui ! Ca fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé en plus, tu en as ? » Répondit la jeune concernée avec le sourire.

« - Oui, ma grand-mère m'en a envoyé hier ! C'est super, tout le monde pourra lui faire honneur du coup ! » Sautilla Chan Yeol de joie.

Une fois la préparation du repas terminée, ils appelèrent les autres à table, tout se passa pour le mieux, comme à chaque fois qu'ils mangeaient devant les caméras. L'après-midi fut rempli de jeux vidéo, jeux de société et composition de chanson. Lay et Chan Yeol avaient l'air tellement ravis de jouer de nouveaux morceaux, qui ne sortiraient peut-être jamais... Mais ça ils s'en fichaient, ils jouaient quelque chose de nouveau, et tout le monde chantait dessus avec un grand plaisir. Tous avaient un peu participé à l'écriture des paroles, comme un vrai travail d'équipe ! La dernière arrivée dans l'équipe ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le changement de relation entre les deux groupes, certes ils faisaient d'énormes efforts pour bien s'entendre devant les caméras, mais cela venait beaucoup plus naturellement que les fois précédentes... Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur, même si elle savait pertinemment que ça ne durerait pas, et qu'une fois les caméras parties, la mauvaise ambiance et la guerre des clans recommencera de plus belle... Elle décidait donc de profiter un maximum de la situation actuelle avant que tout ne se dégrade de nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, Yoko se leva et se prépara pour une nouvelle journée de promotion... Elle allait de nouveau rencontrer des groupes qu'elle admirait, d'autres qu'elle admirait moins mais respectait malgré tout... En ce moment au niveau des comebacks il y avait VIXX, B.A.P et Nu'Est qui faisaient beaucoup parler d'eux... Elle avait eu l'occasion de parler avec les VIXX et avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à s'en remettre... Malheureusement elle n'avait pas encore eu la chance de croiser les B.A.P mais espérait vraiment que cela arrive ! Une fois dans le van avec les autres et Jae Hwa Oppa au volant, elle réclama à ce que la musique du jour soit du B.A.P, certainement pour se donner chance afin de les rencontrer ! Personne n'y vit d'objection, chaque jour l'une d'entre elles choisissait la musique à mettre dans le véhicule, et même si ça ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, c'était toujours accepté. C'est donc en mode BABYs que les filles allèrent au MCountdown pour leur première performance du jour.

Une fois dans les loges, tout le monde se préparait, les garçons rendaient visite pour la forme, histoire de faire croire jusqu'au bout qu'ils s'entendaient tous bien... Yoko eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes à un moment et croisa Zelo sur le chemin, ils se saluèrent et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues... Elle fut tellement perturbée qu'elle se trompa de toilettes et atterri dans ceux des hommes, face à face avec Him Chan qui paru surpris et vérifia même s'il y avait des urinoirs pour savoir si c'était lui qui s'était trompé. Yoko se senti rougir somme une tomate, si ce n'est plus, et ressortie encore plus vite qu'elle n'était entrée. Ou avait-elle la tête ? Entrer dans les toilettes des hommes ! TOMBER NEZ A NEZ AVEC HIM CHAN EN PLUS DE CA ! Elle n'eu pas le temps d'atteindre les toilettes pour femmes qu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule, quand elle se retourna elle vit un Him Chan souriant qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« - T'inquiète, ça restera entre nous ! » Lui déclara-t-il avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs.


End file.
